


Is Love in the Air

by Cclay2020



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Love, M/M, Mile High Club, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 56,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cclay2020/pseuds/Cclay2020
Summary: Sehun goes undercover on one of his own planes to understand through a passengers eyes how his staff treat them.Luhan and his co-workers have never laid eyes on the CEO, yet he finds himself getting drawn towards a handsome passenger who he is willing to break the rules for.
Relationships: Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Sir the car is ready to take you to the airport"

"Thank you Taemin, I will be right down" the light brown haired assistant says to his boss before nodding and closing the door to the CEO's office

"I can't believe you are going undercover on one of your own planes" Minseok says while handing His boss/ friend his laptop and paper work to put into his carry on case

"Minseok I want to see how the staff treat our passengers, the company is booming and becoming more popular to travel with" the CEO grabs the last few things and places them in his carry on case

"Your the god damn CEO of the company Sehun why can't you just hire some one to do it for you, sure hell I'll go on the flight and get you the information you need" Minseok says while jumping up from his chair all excited fixing his suit jacket

"You can sit your ass right back down, your banned from any of my aircraft's plus the staff will know you since you slept with half of them" The CEO laughs while throwing a scrunched up ball of paper at his friend while turning to get his passport from the safe in the wall

"Ok ok fair point you got me there, but your the CEO won't they notice you sitting in first class with a suit on they will definitely look after you while your in first class sure they might even bend over for you in first class" he bursts out laughing as his boss just looks at him with no expression

"I won't be in first class, I want to see how the staff treat the rest of the passengers that can't really afford first class, plus I won't be asking anyone to bend over, this is just pure business, and nobody that works for me knows I am the new owner" the CEO says while grabbing his change of clothes and heads into his private bathroom to change

"Well man if I was you I would be going all mile high on one cute little flight attendance ass" he shouts so his boss can hear

"What happened to Changmin in advertising, didn't you want to bend him over at one stage" he shouts back out to his friend while he finishes changing into a pair of slightly ripped black jeans and a white long sleeve top and styling his brown hair

"Yeah I do, but I gotta play it cool I really liked his one"

"Well knock me down with a feather did you just say you Like this one?" the CEO laughs as he leaves the bathroom all changed and ready to head to the airport

"Yeah I know I'm going soft for him" Minseok huffs out

"Well if you stop sleeping around you might be able to keep this one" grabbing his black jacket the CEO grabs his bags and heads to the waiting car

Reaching the car he takes one more look around to Minseok

"Make sure jaehyun doesn't make the company go under while I am away Minseok and keep your dick in your pants, I'm not around to bail your ass out of jail for indecent exposure" he laughs while closing the door to the cab

"Hey that was one time and I was really drunk" Minseok says as he watches the cab drive off to the airport

"God that man needs a good seeing to he is so tense these days" Minseok smiles as he heads back inside the company building

***  
As the taxi pulls up to the drop off area for departures at the airport, the CEO takes his small case and carrying on bag and heads to Check in.

"Ok let's see how they treat their passengers" the CEO says to himself as he heads over to the main check in desk for his company. On reacing the desk he his greeted by a very friendly lady behind the counter

"Good afternoon sir can I see your boarding pass please" she smiles a bright friendly smile towards him as she checks his boardpass places a tag of the airline on his case and send it through to go on the plane. Handing back all the paper work she smile again

"Here you are sir have a safe flight" she smiles one more time before moving to the next passenger.

'Well she seems friendly, so far so good' the CEO thinks to himself while heading to security as he takes his small laptop from his bag while placing everything else on the x ray machine.

After passing through security he heads to the waiting area for his flight which is in 2 hours. He finds a seat and decides to check his emails and waits for the time to pass

***

"Calling all passengers for flight No. E0794 from Seoul to Paris your flight is now boarding please proceed to gate 1 for boarding thank you" the staff member calls as everyone heads to board the plane

"The CEO stands up collecting all his things and heads to board, upon reaching the gate the very friendly quite flirty lady takes his boardingpass, takes the main part of the ticket and rips it off handing it back to the CEO

"Enjoy your flight sir" she smiles but also gives a little wink as she flicks her hair as the CEO proceeds down the ramp to the plane

'Ok she was as bit much and inappropriate' I must keep a note of that

Reaching the opening of the plane the CEO is greeted by some friendly flight attendants who smile and welcome him on board making him smile in return

"Good evening sir and welcome to Shadow Airlines could I see your boardpass please" she smiles sweetly

Handing over the boarding pass she checks it through

"Yes sir right this way" as she guides him down the aisle

"Here we are sir seat 35 enjoy your flight and if you need anything we will be happy to help you" she smiles before heading back to the front of the plane

As the CEO places his bag in the cover head compartment he takes his seat on the edge so he can have a better look down the aisle at the cabin crew.

He watches how the cabin crew all head towards what looks like their designated areas that they need to look after. They all seem friendly and helpful. The CEO opens his laptop to start typing on how things are going so far

"I'm sorry sir I will need to ask you to turn off your laptop untill we are in flight" a soft gentle voice comes from his left

"Oh I'm sorry" the CEO looks up and into the beautiful eyes of the flight attendant

"That is ok sir, once we are in the air you can get back to your work" he smiles at the CEO making the CEO start to have a weird feeling in his chest from the pure beauty standing beside him

"You can place it under your seat or I can place it into the over head compartment for you sir" the light brown haired beauty smiles

"I can do it" the CEO Smiles while standing up in the aisle, with it being narrow he slightly touches off the flight attendant

"I'm sorry" he smiles at the attendant

"It's ok sir I can place it in the over head compartment for you" he smiles again as the CEO gives in and hands it to the cute flight attendant. While passing it over his hand touches the CEOs soft hand making him blush a little as he reaches up and stores it away.

Sitting back down the CEO can't help but stare at how beautiful the flight attendant is.

"If you need anything else sir just press the button over your head there and I will try and help you and make your flight as comfortable as possible" he smiles while turning and moving to the passengers across the aisle from him which is a woman and her little son

The CEO watches in awe at how playful the flight attendant is with the small child and his mother helping store away their small carry on bags.

"This is your captain speaking welcome to Shadow Airlines flight No 0794 from Seoul Korea to Paris France we hope you enjoy your flight and as the runway is clear we are ready to take off"

The fasten seatbelt light comes on as the flight attendants walk down the aisles checking all the seatbelts as the light brown haired attendant approaches the CEO seat, he blushes as he looks towards the waist of the CEO seeing he hasn't closed his seatbelt yet.

"Please sir we are ready to take off, you need to fasten your seatbelt" he smiles towards the CEO as he watches him close it before walking away to check the others

"Damn this 10hr flight won't be so bad after all" he smiles and bites his bottom lip as he watches the cute flight attendant walk down the aisle to the top of the plane

"Luhan who the hell is that hot guy seating in seat 35 in your area" the other attendant questions him

"I don't know but he seems cute and polite" Luhan smiles while looking back down the aisle towards the CEO who is looking out the window

"Wanna trade places because looks like I have an old man who has some kink going on with his wife" she covers her mouth as if going to throw up

"No no I think I'll stay in my area thanks" Luhan smiles while looking down the aisle towards the CEO

'I think this is gonna be a interesting flight' he smiles

Well there we go Chapter One done

Wonder what will happen once they are in the air

❤C❤

*kafg♡*


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh no I hate this part" the lady with the child starts to panic as the plane takes off, her son starts to cry

"Hello my name is Sehun whats your name?" Sehun turns to look at the lady clinging onto her chair, her nails digging into it with pure panic on her face

"I....I....I'm Sunny she replies with shaky breath

"And who is this little man beside you?" the CEO turns to look at the boy

"My...my. son Chen" The mother tries to talk

"Mommy mommy why are you sad mommy " the little boy cries as he pulls the sleeve of his mothers top

"Hey little man whats your name,? my name is Sehun"

"Mommy can I tell him" making the mother just nod her head yes

"My name is Chen and I am 5 years old" he smiles

"Why is my mommy sad ?"

"Your mommy is a little nervous of the plane I think so we should talk to mommy and make her calm down what do you think"

"I think you right, I dont like my mommy sad uncle sehun "

"Mommy tell uncle Sehun that we gonna see the biiiiiiiiiiggggggg triangle" he smiles while reaching his little hands up into the air

"The big triangle? Sehun questions him

"Yes......he...he... calls the Eiffel tower a big triangle he thinks it was stretched to look that way it does now" the mother laughs out as she starts to loosen her grib on the chair

Sehun looks up the aisle and spots the cute flight attendant looking down towards them from his seat smiling a cute smile as he can clearly hear the conversation being so close

"What made you choose to come to paris was it to see the Eiffel tower? Sehun asks her more questions as she starts to relax alot more and turns to look at him now

"My husband had business here and we are to join him, we promised this little man a trip to the triangle" she smiles making Sehun smile too, as he takes another glance towards the flight attendant giving him a smile and a wink

'Shit did I just give the flight attentant a wink? get a grip Sehun he is probably taken, looking that cute he should be ' Sehun thinks to himself

"Uncle sehun are you going to see the biiiiiiiiggggggg hugggggeeee triangle too" the little boy leans over his mother as far as his seat belt will allow him to

"I think I will Chen once I am finished my work" he smiles as the plane has reached its height making the captain announce that the passengers are now free to move around the cabin

"Mommy can I sit over there" he points towards the empty seat beside Sehun as his mother tries to take his seatbelt off

" No no sweetheart leave the nice man alone, why dont you draw daddy a picture and we can give it to him when we get of the plane" she says while handing the little boy some blank pages and some colouring pencils

"Hello is everything ok here?" the cute smiling flight attendant asks making Sehun look up towards him

"Oh yes this lovely gentle man was just talking to me and my son because I really dont like the taking off part" she replies while blushing

"That was very nice of you sir" luhan smiles toward Sehun "we should offer you a job"

Sehun stands up slowly, being so close to Luhan, he spots the cute flight attendant not breaking eye contact with him and swallowing hard then blushing a little as he reaches for the over head compartment to retrieve his laptop

" Well I have the height for the job don't you think?" Sehun smiles again as he sits down opening his lap top

"I...I.... think....yes you do sir, luhan stutters and smiles a shy smile

" Are you going to see the biiigggg traingle too?" Chen questions Luhan bringing his attention away from Sehun

" The big triangle?" luhan questions

" He calls the Eiffel tower the triangle" the mother of the boy says while rolling her eyes

"Oh wow well I have never been to paris before this is my first time so I think I will have to see what this big triangle is all about" luhan smiles back at the little boy

" You go with my uncle sehun he needs to see it too" the little boy smiles while climbing over his mothers lap to get a better look at sehuns laptop

"Oh well I...I... dont know about that" luhan nervously replies while blushing

Sehun spots Luhan smiling nervously and tries to distract the little boy with asking him if he wanted to watch a movie

"Would you like to watch a movie?" Sehun asks the little boy

" Oh can we watch finding dory" the little boy climbs down from his mothers lap and puts his hands out for sehun to lift him up

"Oh well I love finding dory" sehun says while sitting the little boy on the seat beside him as he turns on the little screen attached to the chair in front of him

"I dont like finding nemo don't I not mommy, cause I cried alot when they couldnt find nemo" he tells sehun with a serious face

"Why did you cry?" Sehun says while looking down at the cute big brown eyes looking up at him

I cried cause cause nemo was lost and wanted his daddy and mommy said that nemos daddy will not stop looking for nemo and that if someone you love lots goes missing you keep looking"

"Sehun looks up at luhan and smiles again while answering the little boy"

"Your mommy is right dont give up till you find the person you lost"

Luhan blushes again feeling his heart do butterflies and his heart beat in a way it never has before

" I will check in later and see how everything is" luhan says while walking away to check some other passengers

" You have a very smart little 5 year old boy are you sure he is 5? sehun laughs as he switches on the movie and the little boy snuggles into his chair

"He likes to ask alot of questions, She laughs

"Sweetheart why dont you sit here with mammy in your chair and watch it over here"

" No mommy I'm a big boy, me and uncle sehun are watching a movie" the little boy places his tiny little hand on Sehuns sleeve as he continues to watch the movie

"I'm really sorry about this you must have alot of work to do "

" It's ok he is no problem but I did offer" Sehun smiles

"Ok but Chen when the movie is over you come back over here ok" the little boy ignores his mother and continues to watch the movie

Once the movie is over the little boy starts to get a bit cranky and tired

"I want my mommy now uncle Sehun" the boys says while rubbing his tired eyes

"Your food is coming now sweetheart eat some and then you can sleep ok" she lifts her son from Sehuns arms and sit him in his chair beside her

Sehun decides to stretch his legs and head to the restroom watching the staff along the way, that is what he is suppose to be doing but he can't help but watch the cute Flight attendant. There is just something about him and Sehun can't seem to put his finger on it.

As he reaches the front of the plane then spots the cute attendant getting one of the trolleys ready to serve the food, he can't help but look him up and down, how cute he looks in that uniform and still wondering if he is single

'Should I ask him, damn it I can't ask him that, why can't I keep my eyes off him, he is the most beautiful person I have seen' Sehun thinks to himself while still watching luhan

"Are you ok sir?" Luhan approaches Sehun bringing him back to reality

"Oh yes sorry, em, just waiting on the restroom" as soon as he says that a young lady walks out of the restroom

"Excuse me" luhan blushes and walks past down the aisle, sehun turns to look at him and finds himself biting his lip

Once Sehun is finished his business he heads back to his seat seeing the little boy falling asleep while trying to eat the last of his food warms his heart as he takes his seat

"Sir your food" luhan smiles as they both reach to pull down their tray table touching hands

"Oh I'm sorry sir" luhan blushes again as his hands begins to shake

Sehun reaches for the tray of food and takes it from the now shaking attendant but not before touching his hand again

Sehun finds himself looking at everything luhans is doing as his heart goes crazy in his chest. The plane hits some turbulence forcing Luhan to loose his footing, Sehun reaches out to grab him from falling but Luhan knocks the little plastic glass of water all over his top along with some of the food.

"Oh my god sir I am so so sorry, please let me fix that" Luhan says while panicking trying to wipe the mess

"It's ok" Sehun says while looking at Luhan still trying so hard to fix the mess as he can nearly see tears in his eyes

"I'm so sorry again sir"

"Hey it's ok it was an accident" Sehun says while grabbing the wrist of Luhan trying to get him to stop

Luhan stops and looks right into Sehuns eyes, Sehun feels so drawn to him he shakes his head

"I better go clean up" Sehun smile again while placing the tray on the empty seat beside him, standing up he reaches into the compartment for his bag and grabs his spare top, throwing it over his shoulder he grabs the tray and starts to walk down the aisle with it

"No sir I can take that from you" Luhan says while trying to take the tray from him

"I think I should carry it, there is food all over the edges and it is best I carry it then your uniform won't get destroyed" Luhan can't help but nod his head in reply as they walk down the aisle

"Just put it here and I can deal with it" luhan points to the mini sink

"Oh no what happened?" Another bubbly attendant questions while rushing over

"I knocked the tray over when we hit turbulance" Luhan blushes again

"It's ok honestly it was a accident" Sehun smile while heading back towards the restroom but its locked

"You can use our bunker to change your top I can show you the way" Luhan says while looking down at his feet and also making the other attendants jaw drop

"I couldn't do that won't you get into trouble?" Sehun questions him

"But sir I owe you please" Luhan nearly begs

"Ok but only if your sure"

"Follow me" luhan guides the CEO up towards the cockpit and in through a little door with steps leading up to a small like room with two beds

"Wow so this is where you sleep during long flights" ? Sehun says while they crawl in as it is not made for them to stand

"You can clean up over there" luhan points to a mini sink in the corner before turning around

With that they hit turbulence again making sehun drop his new top on the floor but this time luckily it wasn't as bad as the last one.

They both reach down at the same time and end up hitting heads off each other

"Shit" luhan says while pulling away from the smack of heads

" Are you ok?" Sehun reaches out touching luhans head making sure he is ok

Luhan freezes at the contact with the CEO that he has been secretly watching since he got on the plane, now he is in his private bunker where no passengers are allowed, he will definitely loose his job for sure after this.

"Yea......yeah I'm ok I think" Luhan laughs nervously

Sehun moves his hand and parts Luhans hair to see if there is a bump or maybe even blood since they hit heads pretty hard. As he checks he looks in luhans eyes

"No damage you should be..........fine" the last word slowly falling from sehuns lips as he finds himself moving closer to luhan looking from his eyes to his lips wanting to kiss him, wanting to feel how soft those lips are on his. Luhan feels the same as he leans in wanting to kiss him

"Everything ok up there" the other attendant shouts up making them both pull away

"Yeah be right down" luhan shouts but deep down he wants to kill her so much he was so close to kissing him and she ruined it

"You better hurry" Luhan says while turning around so Sehun can change

Quickly he changes as they head back down the stairs

"Thank you" sehun smiles so lovingly to luhan making him blush

"You are welcome sir"

"Oh sir I put another tray of food on your tray table" the bubbly attendant says while dying for him to leave so a he can ask luhan what happened

"Thank you" while walking away down the aisle sehun turns one more time smiling at luhan before taking his seat

"Omg tell me what happened? She giggles out grabbing luhans arm

"Nothing happened you cock blocker you" luhan huffs out as he walks away to check his area

After all the food is cleared away sehun has been busy typing up this results and a few things that need to be changed with the company, that he can't even think properly, every time he tries too he sees luhan smiling and laughing with the passengers, Sehun even finds himself smiling whenever luhan smiles

"I should have kissed him" he mumbles to himself

As the plane starts to go quiet with people falling asleep some of the lights dim down with it being late at night he seems to be the only one still awake. He looks over to the mother and son and sees the son curled up in a ball holding his mother's sleeve as she sleeps with her arm over him this sight makes him smile alot

He decides to turn off his laptop for the night and try rest, standing up he places it in the over head compartment. Walking one more time to the rest room before he sleeps he has to walk past luhan who is helping another passenger settle down with a blanket. On reaching him he places his hands on luhans waist as he squeezes past. Making luhan turn to look at him as he passes

'Omg he just touched me on my waist, should I give out or tell him off, oh god I can't the feeling of his large hands on my small waist makes me kinda excited' luhan thinks to himself

"Hello I'm ok now" the passengers says bringing luhan back to his attention

" Ok madam sleep well" luhan smiles as he heads back to where the flight attendance meet only to dump smack into sehun as he walks out of the restroom

"Omg I'm so sorry sir, I seem to be really clumsy today" luhan blushes as he has his hands on Sehuns chest, as Sehuns hands are on his waist

Sehun looks into luhans eyes again, this time he goes for it as luhan moves in closer as he too badly wants to kiss him

Sehun moves that last bit closer and kisses luhan softly, pulling away quickly as they hear others coming their way sehun walks back to his seat

Sitting down he slowly wipes his bottom lips with his thumb as he gives luhan a sexy smirk while luhan tries to hide himself from his view

" Omg what just happened" luhan says with his back up against the partition wall, his heart beating so hard in his chest he tries to catch his breath

"Luhan are you ok?" the bubbly attendant rushes over seeing her friend against the wall catching his breath

Luhan doesn't answer

"Tell me what just happend" she shakes him

" My first kiss"

❤C❤

Please please just ignore any errors

Let me know what you think?


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean your first kiss?, Luhan are you ok?

As the flight attendant moved her friend to a chair to sit down she quickly gets a drink of water and hands it to him 

"Here drink this" she says while handing him the plastic glass

"I....I'm not thirsty, I'm ok stop worrying, I was just in shock that he kissed me 

"Who kiss you luhan?" As she looks at her friend with a shocked look on her face 

"Wait.....are you telling me the hot guy from your section kissed you?" She starts to get really excited and shakes luhan more to get his attention 

"Yeah he kissed me and I kiss him back I...I can't believe I did that, shit I will lose my job now" luhan grabs his hair in his hands 

"Shhh you won't nobody saw anything and I won't tell anyone, so keep your voice down" she looks around to make sure nobody is near

"I can't believe it" luhan starts to smile while touching his lips as his friends starts to laugh

"Oh you lucky bastard" his friend laughs out hugging him 

"I am so embrassed I just had my first kiss with a total stranger"

"Luhan it could be the first of many, he is hot" she smiles while sneaking a look down towards the seated CEO

"Stop looking down towards him will you" Luhan jumps up pulling his friend back to hide behind the partion wall as they both giggle like school kids having a crush on the hot guy

Ding Dong

"Oh shit who pressed the button?" they both freeze and look at each other

"Tell me it wasn't him? Luhan asks 

"I don't know let me check" as she moves to look down the aisle she sees it's Sehuns light that is flashing 

"Oh shit it's him " she laughs at the face Luhan is pulling 

"Maybe he wants more" she laugh as luhan just gives her a death glare 

"Luhan you need to go and check to see if he is ok" she smiles at him while pulling his arm to get him moving 

" I can't go now after kissing him" luhan whispers 

"Yes you can" as she fixes his hair and checks him from head to toe 

"Ok your good, now go use that cute smile of yours" she says while giving him a little push

"What could he want it's late, everyone well almost everyone is asleep" luhan says so nervously 

"Well I'm not physic so I can't read minds now go get your ass down there" she pushes him again as he walks slowly down the aisle 

"Is everything ok sir?" luhan says with a big smile but deep down his legs are trembling as he reaches to turn off the over head light 

" Yes eh I... I'm sorry I kissed you I just got carried away in the moment" Sehuns whispers while looking up at a blushing Luhan

"It's ok sir, I kinda got carried away too" he replies as he can feel the butterflies in his stomach flutter, looking down at the most handsome man he has ever seen who has walked on this planet, oh how he wishes he could kiss him again

"My Name is Sehun please dont call me sir" he smiles a big smile making luhan blush 

"Well nice to meet you sir .... I mean Sehun" he blushes more as they shake hands with them both pulling back from the electric charge going through their touch 

"What's your name?" Sehun questions him 

"I'm sorry sir I can't tell you as it's for security purposes" 

"Oh ok eh well I did call you here for a blanket because there doesn't seem to be any" 

"Oh I will get you one sir" Luhan says while walking back to the galley picking up a blanket and to see his friend who is waiting for the gossip 

Returning quickly he hands Sehun the blanket 

"Thank you, and I'm sorry for just kissing you like that" Sehun leans his head to the side and smiles as he looks at luhan with a blush on his face and loss of eye contact with him 

"It's ok sir, please rest well, goodnight" Luhan says while turning to walk away 

Sehun throws his head back and bites his bottom lip as he watches Luhan walk away while taking in the view of luhan's ass

"Shit I want to kiss him again, I need to see him again" Sehun says under his breath as he stands up and walks in the direction luhan went 

Reaching the galley area where the flight attendants stand he spots Luhan saying goodnight to his friend as he tries to leave for his break and much needed sleep

She turns and sees Sehun standing watching them 

"I'll leave you to it" she says while pulling the curtain so no one can see as she disappears

"Is everything ok sir? Luhan near whispers

"No its not I'm afraid" while giving luhan a smirk he moves closer to him as luhan steps back with his back touching the wall as he tries to stop his jaw from hitting the floor taking in the view of the man in front of him 

"My lips are dry so I was wondering if you had anything for them" Sehun says while moving even more closer 

Luhan starts to panic, he can't move anywhere this tall sexy creature has him against the wall blocking him from moving as sehun places his hand on the wall behind luhans head 

"I.....I.....Don't think I have any...anything for that sir" luhan blushes , but I think I have in my bunker I can go check" 

Luhan moves to walk towards the steps up to his rest area when he gets a gentle pull by the arm pulling him back

"Sir? Luhan questions him with a look of shock on his face

"You have what I need right here" Sehun says while placing his thumb along Luhans bottom lip making Luhan stop breathing 

Sehun slowly moves in as their lips meet he kisses him softly at first till they both start to deepen the kiss, luhans wrapping his arms around Sehuns shoulders as Sehun grabs luhan around his waist pulling him in as close as he can get him 

"We need to stop" Luhan pulls away as they both pant trying to catch their breaths

"Why? you like it don't you" Sehun pulls him back making luhan groan in his embrace as they kiss again 

As sehun deepens the kiss he let's his hands move and starts undoing luhans uniform jacket as he continues kissing along his lips to his cheek and across to under the earlobe making luhan grab Sehuns hair as he groans to the soft kisses to his neck

"We....we...we need to stop Luhan pants out as sehun grabs his ass with both hands 

"Hush now baby boy they will hear us" Sehun whispers into luhans ear making luhan blush at the cute name he has just got called from a complete stranger who he is now making out with 

" I don't think I can hold back any longer" Sehun pulls away looking deep into his eyes as luhan's chest starts raising fast and hard from Sehuns touch 

"Come up to the bunker then" Luhan whispers back taking Sehuns hand

"Won't you get into trouble?" Sehun asks while following a quiet luhan 

He takes his silence as a no 

As they reach the area they crawl across the floor to the mattress as they is no possible way to stand, kneeling beside it face to face 

"What now?" Luhan asks with a blush looking up at the CEO he has sneaked up into his bunker 

"This" Sehun pulls luhan in closer and starts to kiss him softly he starts to pull of luhans jacket 

"Wait" luhan pulls away from the kiss

"Are you ok?" Sehun leans his forehead on luhans 

"I.... have no experience with men he says while blushing 

"Am I your first?" Sehun asks while taking hold of luhans cheeks in his hands

"Yes..... yes you are and my first kiss too" he blushes as he lowers his head 

"Oh wow, but a beautiful human being like yourself should be kissed and worshipped" sehun says while lifting Luhans chin up as he leans in for another kiss

Luhan holds back at first but when he feels Sehuns lips on his again and his touch he finally gives In and kisses back with passion 

Before they know it they are both naked sehun lays luhan on his back as he settles between his legs the cheek of luhans ass fits nicely into Sehuns hands as he gives them a squeeze making luhan groan out 

"Tell me your real name" Sehun askes while kissing all down luhans body making him throw his head back and arch his back 

"It.....It's Luhan" he pants out trying to concentrate on where sehun is going with his kisses

Sehun reaches the tip of luhans rock hard cock and kisses the tip making luhan jump a little, sehun looks up at him with a smile "has anyone touched your cock before beautiful?"

"No.... no man or .......woman has touched me like this" Luhan tries to say 

Sehun gently takes luhans cock in his hand and gently kisses the tip making luhan groan 

"Look at me beautiful" Sehun asks as luhan finally looks down at the CEO leaning over his cock mouth open 

"Can I?" He smiles up at luhan while licking his lips before receiving a shaky head nodd yes 

"No beautiful I want to hear you say it" 

"Yes se........" luhan answers but before he could finish his sentence Sehuns mouth was wrapped around luhans cock softly sucking as luhan becomes a mess underneath him 

He continues to keep sucking faster and faster till luhan start to feel a wave over him 

" I.....I....I'm gonna ....cum he groans out grabbing onto Sehuns hair as he finds himself fucking Sehuns mouth faster and faster 

"Arhhhhhh" luhan shouts as sehun covers his mouth so no one can hear them and ruin the moment 

Sehun sucks harder and harder as luhan starts to tremble, pulling his mouth away he strokes luhan the last few strokes 

"Cum for me beautiful" Sehuns says while kissing luhans neck as he strokes his cock faster 

"Ahhhhhh" luhan groans out as he explodes thick creamy cum all over his and Sehuns bodies 

Sehun keeps pulling till the last drop drips from luhans cock making luhan all red in the face as sehun leans in and kisses him softly 

" Wow that was hot" luhan smiles as he tries to hide his red embrassement from sehun 

"It ain't over yet" Sehun rubs the cum from their lower bodies and runs his hand down around luhans Puckering opening making it all wet and slick for his cock

"Do you want to beautiful" 

" Yes sehun I do I want to feel you inside me 

Sitting up between luhans legs luhan can't help but look at the view between his legs the v shape the 6 pack, the tone of his body the muscles of the stranger he just met on the plane a few hours ago and now here he his being pleasured by him in the bunker hoping to not get caught but luhan doesn't care now he is in too deep to pull out now 

Sehun lifts luhans legs up and slowly rubs his erect cock along the opening making luhans breathing go faster 

"If I hurt you just let me know beautiful ok? Luhan is to busy enjoying the view to even give a answer 

"How will it fit? it's so big" luhan smiles at him 

"We will make it fit beautiful don't you worry, but it will hurt for a minute and then you will feel nothing but pleasure ok" 

Luhan just nodds as sehun settles a bit better between his legs leaning over aswell so he can look luhan deep in the eyes, so they can become one 

He slowly places his cock at the entrance and with the help of the cum he slips the head of his cock inside as he watches luhans reaction he doesn't move yet as he waits as luhan relaxes again he pushes in more making luhan grab his arms tighter 

"Oh my god that hurts" luhan cried out 

"Beautiful just wait it will turn to pleasure I will make sure of it" 

Sehun grabs luhans cock and starts stroking it with one hand while he slips in deeper, he kisses luhan as to stop him screaming till he is all the way deep inside 

"Oh my god this feels so weird but good" luhan says while pulling away from the kiss so he can throw his head back making sehun slowly move in and out, after a few times luhan relaxes more and starts to move himself as he grabs a hold of his cock while sehun sits up more adjusting them both pushing back in he hits luhans sweet spot as he cries out 

"Fuck what that hell is that?" Luhan groans more

"That's your sweet spot and now that I found it I'm gonna make it all mine" 

Sehun picks up the pace more pushing harder and faster into luhan making him grab onto whatever he can to hold himself steady 

After a few more thrusts sehun can feel luhans hole get tighter he knows he is gonna cum again soon, he pounds harder and harder as luhan starts leaking precum as it rolls down the shaft of his cock sehun cant help but smile at the beauty laying under him who he is now filling up with his cock

"Sehun I'm cumming" 

"That's it beautiful cum for me let's come together" 

With that said Luhan grabs Sehun's arms and groans out his release letting go of Sehun he covers his own mouth as to not be heard as Sehun explodes his cum all deep inside Luhans great ass 

As they both ride out the last few bits of their orgasm they finally fall down beside each other as Sehun pulls luhan in to his embrace and kisses him softly, luhan pulls away trying to catch his breath 

"Did you enjoy that beautiful?"

"Yes" was all luhan could say 

"Well it was nice to meet you luhan" Sehuns says as they both burst out laughing 

Once they catch their breath they clean up and return down stairs as sehun takes his seat as he watches a flustered luhan trying to do his job with a flushed face. Sehun can't help but smile as he seriously can't believe what just happened and especially on one of his own planes 

He wishes he could just take luhan now and have him snuggle into him as they drift off to sleep but he knows luhan has to work and they can't be seen together 

After a hour Sehun presses the button to call the flight attendant but this time the friend approaches the CEO 

"Yes sir is everything ok?" 

"Oh ..... I thought lu..... hmm the other attendant was on this section" 

"Oh yes sir but he is on his break now" she whispers 

"Ok no problem, could I have a water please my mouth seems very dry" Sehun asks as she heads to get some water and returns it to the CEO 

"Well goodnight sir" she smiles as she walks away 

Sehun settles down and can't help but think of the beauty he just had under him and on his cock sleeping on the matteress they just slept on, wondering if his is ok or in pain since it was luhans first time. He wishes he could hold him more and comfort him but he knows they had to return before anyone noticed they where gone, he just needs to find a way of getting to see him again.

After a few minutes, sleep finally takes over and he falls asleep ....

❤C❤

Finally they had some fun

Sorry if their is any spelling mistakes or mistakes about flight attendants as I am not one I have no clue the rules hehe 😊

Please vote and I'll see you all in the next chapter 

Love C  
❤

*


	4. Chapter 4

Sehun wakes up and stretches out as his eye catches the beauty walking back down the aisle, jumping up he quickly walks towards the bathroom

As he waits outside the door till the person inside comes out he watches Luhan get the breakfast things ready, with no body else around he takes his chances and grabs luhan by the arm and pulls him out of sight

"Sir .... I mean Sehun" Luhan blushes with his back against the wall

"Morning, did you get to sleep ok" Sehuns says while looking deep into luhans eyes

"I....I...Did Yes thank you, did you? He stutters back while still blushing

"I did yes I think I may have done something that made me totally relax lastnight" he smiles a cheeky smile making luhan blush more then ever before

"Sir... I ... I need to go" luhan places his arms on Sehuns arms trying to move him away while giggling

"Luhan wait I need to make sure your ok, I don't usually do that sort of thing and run off, I need to know are you hurting, did I hurt you?" Sehun places his hand on luhans cheek waiting for a reply

"I was hurting yes but it has nearly faded so please don't worry about me sir" luhan bows his head to try and stop blushing

"Let me make it up to you" Sehun smiles while lifting up luhans chin so he can Look into his eyes

"Make it up to me?" Luhan questions

" Well yes make it up to you like take you out for dinner you know like a date" Sehun smiles

"Oh" luhan says with worry

"Do you not want to" Sehun pulls away

"No no I do it's just I thought it might have been aonceoff" he mumbles the last bit

"You thought it was what?" Sehun questions

"I thought it was a once off" Luhan blushes

"No no I don't do that sort of thing but if you just want it to be a once off then that's ok" Sehun smiles as he walks away into the bathroom leaving a heart broken luhan watching the door close

'Shit shit shit' Luhan says to himself

"Luhan have you got the trays ready, we have a hungry little man down the aisle on your section" his friend says as he looks down towards the little boy Chen standing up on his mother's legs waving with a big sleepy head

"So sorry yes I just need to em put these on it" he says while putting plastic cups on the trolley

"Are you sure your ok, you haven't been the same since last night?" His friend asks as the bathroom door opens to Sehun who looks at luhan and gives him a sad smile

"Good morning" he smiles at them before walking down the aisle returning to his seat

"Oh shit, it's because you kissed him" his friends says while luhan pulls her aside

"Shhh people will hear you" luhan scoldes her

"He asked me out for dinner" luhan blushes

"And and what did you say" she starts jumping up and down like a child all excited

"I didn't really give him and answer"

"Why not, omg just go for it we are all on lay over for 2 days go have fun, look I'll be around if you need me just go for it you might never get another chance and I really want to see you happy plus I've never seen you smile like that before" she hugs Luhan and then smacks his ass

"Go get him tiger" she laughs while rushing off to her section little does she know he slept with him lastnight

"Luhan takes a deep breath and heads down to his section making sure everyone is ok and handing them breakfast and checking if they are in need of anything else

As he reaches the little boy and his mother he notices Chen upset

"Is everything ok little man?" Luhan asks him

"NO" Chen shouts out as he burys his face into his mother's top

"Chen be nice to the young man, now say your sorry for speaking to him like that" his mother scolded him

"I'm sorrie" Chen sniffs while wiping his eyes

"That's ok, you wanna tell me what's wrong?" Luhan crouches down beside his mother, as Chen see him he climbs onto his mother's lap

"You won't have any food left for me" Chen says with his head bowed down

"Oh little man of course I have food for you, why did you think I wouldn't" Luhan smiles

"He thought you would run out of food by the time you got to him after serving others" his mother says with a smile and a roll of her eyes

"Oh no of course not I have your food right here" Luhan smiles while standing up

"Really you do?" Chen stands up on his mother's legs that quickly that he nearly fell as Sehun reaches out and catches him before he falls

"Wow Chen be careful you nearly fell" Chens mother tells him while thanking Sehun

"Thank you uncle Sehun" Chen giggles while trying to see what Luhan give him

"Ok but you need to sit down if you want your food" Luhan smiles down at him

"Ok ok I will" he smiles

"Can can I sit with uncle Sehun like a big boy mommy?" Chen asks his mommy

"No sweetheart why don't you sit beside me in your own chair"she smiles as Chen starts to frown up at his mommy

"Well you better hurry up and get on the chair beside me then because I might just eat your food too as I am sooooo hungry" Sehun smiles rubbing his tummy while looking at Chen

"No uncle Sehun don't eat my food" Chen shouts while climbing down from his mother and tries to squeeze past Sehuns legs to reach the inner seat

"Uncle Sehun your legs are too long" Chen giggles trying his hardest to push Sehuns legs away

"Here little man" Sehun lifts him up and sits him in the chair

"Thank you uncle Sehun" Chen smiles while sitting on his legs on his seat

"No no sit down properly so you can eat your food" Sehun smiles

Chen quickly sits down properly wiggling his legs all excited as Luhan passes him his food

"Oh thank you thank you" Chen says before tucking into his food

Luhan hands Sunny Chens mom her food then hands Sehun his food

"Thank you" Sehuns smiles as Luhan walks away

"Are you going to see the big triangle today uncle Sehun?" Chen smiles up at sehun with his mouth full of food

"I think I will yes" Sehun smiles as he gets up from his seat and goes after Luhan

"Excuse me" Sehun says while reaching Luhan

"What can I do for your sir" luhan says while looking around to see if anyone was watching

"This is the name of the hotel I am staying in, meet you at 8 in the restaurant part if you change your mind" Sehun says while handing luhan a peice of paper with the address of the hotel, as he quickly places it in his pocket

Sehun returns to his seat to finish his breakfast, Luhan smiles as he watches him interact with Chen thinking how being a complete stranger to a child he doesn't mind sitting with him

***

As 2 more hours past they get ready for the desent

"Oh no here we go again" Chen says while holding his mommy's hand as she grips the seat

Sehun laughs a little at the cute voice of Chen

"We need to talk to her again uncle sehun" he giggles

"Why don't you tell mommy what your going to do when you get off the plane" Sehun says while looking away to find Luhan, he sees him sitting in his seat facing down towards them while looking at the peice of paper Sehun gave him earlier

'Hopefully he will show up tonight' Sehun thinks to himself

***  
Landed in paris

As the car pulls up to the hotel Sehun climbs out and smiles as he walks inside

"Well well well I can't believe my eyes you finally got here" the tall guy from behind the counter smiles as he walks around it to hug his friend

"Nice to see you again Yeol" Sehun smiles as he hugs his childhood friend

"You too mate, it's been awhile, how have you been?" He questions Sehun as Chanyeol guides him towards the seating area

"I'm good, you know yourself busy busy with taking over the company" Sehun smiles while sitting back in the chair

"So how is married life treating you Chanyeol?" Sehun laughs never thinking his friend would have ever married

"It's great actually, baek is amazing he kicks my ass into shape if I try mess up you know what he is like" Chanyeol laughs while looking around

"Still watching over your shoulder I see" Sehun bursts out laughing

"Well if baek sees me sitting down I'm done for" he laughs out

"Well you better get your ass up then" baek says while making Chanyeol jumps up from his seat

"Sehun long time no see come here" baeks says while hugging Sehun

"Let me guess he is giving out about me again" baek smiles while sitting down on the arm of the chair

"No no he wasn't we where just catching up" Sehun tries to keep a straight face

"You guys are such bad liars even when we where kids you both could never lie" baek laughs while getting up

"Can I ask a favour?" Sehun questions

"Sure what is it?" Baek moves closer

"I might have a date later so I was wondering could I have your best table for dinner?" Sehun bites his lip with worry

"Of course what ever you want it's on us" Baek stands up

"Thanks guys"

"Hey no problem now let's get you settled in and you can tell me all about this date" Chanyeol says while wrapping his arm around Sehuns shoulder

****

Time has past and Sehun is getting pretty nervous now, he's had his shower, styled his hair and got dressed he can't help but wonder if Luhan will show up, he wants to make a good impression on Luhan tonight and not smell of airplane, he takes one last look in the mirror.

(A/n This is what he is wearing)

Checking his watch its 7.50 pm, quickly he takes his phone and key to the room as he heads down stairs.

Reaching the restaurant part he walks to the bar to wait and see if Luhan shows, while waiting he asks the bar man for a glass of bourbon as he slowly sips it.

A half hour passes and still no sign of luhan

"Maybe he got held up" Chanyeol says while appearing at the bar and handing Sehun another drink

"Maybe he did or maybe he just isn't interested" Sehun frowns while taking a sip from the fresh drink Chanyeol poured for him as he decides to wait longer

An hour has past so he decides to call it a night and heads to his room

Opening the door to his suite he steps inside closing it and leaning his back against the door and signs

"Nice going Sehun" he scolds himself and decides to change out of his suit and slips into just a pair of black tracksuit bottoms nothing else and lays on the bed flicking through the channels on the tv

After a few minutes a knock comes to the door making sehun climb off the large bed and walk toward the door sucking a lollipop he found in the mini bar

Opening the door he freezes, there standing is Baek

"Hey baeks what's up?" Sehun says with a concerned look

"I have a package for you" baek smiles as he steps aside making Sehun look to where baek is pointing

There standing in the hallway

"Luhan"

To be continued......

❤C❤

Let me know what you think?

Ignore any errors please 😊


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey I'm really sorry I'm late I got out of work late and I didn't have anything to wear for a date so I....."

"It's ok now your here" Baek interrupts him before he makes a show of himself

"Yes I'm here now" Luhan shyly smiles while thanking Baek in his mind for stopping him for blabbing on

"Well come in, I'll get dressed again and we can head for dinner" Sehun stands aside to let luhan in

"Is it ok if we stay here, I could do with being away from a lot of people, and you look all relaxed now" luhan says while bowing his head

"Sure I can send up some food no problem" Baek says while walking away

"Sure if that's what you want" Sehun smiles

"How was your day?" Luhan tries to distract himself from staring at Sehun in just a pair of bottoms and nothing else

"It was good I got to catch up with friends, and my evening just got a lot better" he smiles while removing the lollipop from his mouth and throwing it into the bin making luhan smile

"Let me go get a top on" Sehun says while running to his bedroom

Luhan let's out a massive sigh as he watches Sehun walk away while taking a seat

'Oh fuck he is so hot, hotter then earlier' Luhan think to himself even though they had sex he didnt get to see Sehun like this with the small size of the bunker on the plane, he is beginning to think his friends pressure earlier was a good idea

** _Flash back_ **

"_Luhan so are you going to meet him or what?" his friend asks as they check into __their__ room which they __don't__ mind sharing as __Luhan is__ gay after all and his friend would have it no other way then to share a room with him _

_"I _ _don't_ _ think so _ _I_ _ have no clothes for a date with me anyway and _ _judging_ _ by the hotel _ _it's_ _ a posh one" he falls onto the bed _

"_Get your ass up now and we can get you something, come on luhan don'_t_ let him slip away he might be the one or you might get that cherry if __yours__ popped" she laughs dragging luhan up from the bed _

_"He already popped it" luhan laughs out as his friend _ _let's_ _ go and falls onto her ass on the floor _

_"And you didn't tell me you bastard, ok _ _that's_ _ it _ _let's_ _ get you dressed and over there or _ _I_ _ will drag you by your hair_

** _End of flashback_ **

Sehun returns with his suit back on from earlier and sits beside Luhan on the sofa making Luhan's jaw drop

"You didn't need to change for me" he blushes

"I couldn't sit here on our date looking like I didn't make an effort for you" Sehun says while leaning his head to the side

After a few minutes of small talk dinner arrived as Baek decided to deliver it himself with another waiter

"I'll just go set this up for you both" he smiles while walking out onto the balcony

After a few minutes he returns and smiles

"Dinner is served" Baek smiles as Sehun and Luhan stand up walking towards the balcony

Luhan's jaw drops as Sehun smiles towards Baek mouthing a thank you

Baek returns a smile and a wink before walking out to let them enjoy

"Wow this view is stunning" Luhan says while walking out onto the balcony as he moves closer to the railing

"The view is stunning alright" Sehun smiles as he watches Luhan making Luhan blush

"Come let's have some dinner" Sehun pulls out Luhan's chair helping him sit before sitting himself

"Would you like some wine?" Sehun says while holding up the bottle

"Just a small glass I really shouldn't be drinking I'm on lay way for 2 days, I would rather have a clear head going back to work" Luhan blushes

"That's ok" Sehun pours a small amount for them both as they then says cheers

"So tell me what are you going to do now your here in Paris?" Sehun question him as they tuck into their dinner

"Well I really wanted to go see the big huge triangle" Luhan laughs out making Sehun laugh too at remembering the little boy on the flight

"Yeah me to it looks so beautiful at night" Sehun smiles as he looks towards it from the balcony before turning to look at Luhan staring at it

"You look beautiful tonight Luhan" Sehun's smiles as Luhan turns to look at him

"You look amazing too" luhan blushes while looking down at his plate

"Sehun places his hand on Luhan's hand making Luhan look towards him with a soft shy smile

"You don't need to be shy with me" Sehun says while squeezing Luhan's hand

"I'm sorry I'm just a bit nervous, I've never kinda done this dating stuff before" Luhan laughs nervously

"Well then I am really glad we are here with this beautiful view, being your first date"

"It is all beautiful thank you for inviting me" Luhan smiles as they tuck into their meal

After all the talking and laughing they both finally relax and are now standing at the railing having another glass of wine which Luhan insisted they have even though he shouldn't

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Sehun asks

"Nothing why"

"How about we go visit the Eiffel tower" Sehun smiles

"No no it's the huge triangle" Luhan laughs while holding out his arms making Sehun burst out laughing

"Ok ok will we go together to see the triangle then?"

"I'd really like that" Luhan smiles looking out at the beautiful sight

"Luhan can I kiss you?" Sehun questions him

"Ummhum" Luhan blushes as Sehun moves in closer

Putting down his glass and taking Luhan's from his hand and placing them on the table he moves closer placing both hands on either side of Luhan's face and kisses him softly as Luhan kisses back while placing his hands on Sehun's waist

As they both pull away from the kiss they can't help but smile at each other not letting go

"I'm sorry I hurt you last night Luhan, I wish I was able to comfort you when you needed someone" Sehun's looks deep into his eyes

"I would have liked you to look after me last night too" Luhan gets up the courage to say making Sehun smile back at him

"Oh baby I'm so sorry, how can I make it up to you?"

"You can kiss me again" Luhan laughs out making Sehun lean in again and kiss him

They both fall into a deeper kiss as Sehun places Luhan's arms around his shoulders as he places his arms around Luhan waist pulling him in closer. They stay like this for a few minutes before pulling away trying to chat their breaths

"You are so stunningly beautiful Luhan" Sehun rubs his cheek making Luhan blush

"Thank you" Luhan smiles back while trying to hide his face

"Would you like to go on a night time walk?" Sehun asks

"I would rather stay here but I would really like to go see the Eiffel tower up close at night as the view is stunning here" Luhan smiles while looking out at it

"Don't you mean the huge triangle" Sehun laughs while holding out his hand to Luhan, Luhan takes a deep breath and reaches out his hand to Sehun as they hold hands and leave the room.

As they reach the lobby of the hotel they hear a voice

"Have a good night you two, you have a good man there" Chanyeol shouts over to them making Luhan blush and Sehun throw him a daggered luck

"Stop shouting and leave them alone" Baek scolds him by playfully slapping him

As they reach outside Luhan laughs

"I take it that's your friend"

"Yeah they both are since we where kids, Baek the smaller one stole Chanyeol's heart from day one, and Chanyeol just fell madly in love with Baek the minute they met, then they got married and moved to the city of love" Sehun smiles

"That sounds so sweet"

"Yeah it is, ok so how do we get to the Eiffel tower?" Sehun says while looking around

"Well we are pretty close from the view we have so maybe we just follow that" Luhan says while starting to walk in the direction that he thinks it is

"Well if we get lost I'm blaming you" he laughs while following Luhan

They walk for a little while all quite and shy with each other as they come across a man at the side of the road with a basket of roses, as the man spots them saying something in French making Sehun smile, he takes out some money from his jacket and hands it to the man taking a flower as they head off

"Here this is for you" he smiles handing it to Luhan who in return blushes and whispers a thank you back

"You understood him, what did he say?" Luhan question him as they walk along the path

"He said would you like a beautiful rose for your beautiful lover, and how could I not" Sehun smiles back at Luhan as he smiles and sniffs the flower

As they walk along they finally come close to the Eiffel tower

"Look it's the hugeeeee triangle" Luhan walks ahead laughing as he stops and looks up

"It is beautiful" Sehun smiles as he watches Luhan's eyes light up

Standing with his hands in his pockets he can't help but look up himself as he hears Luhan whisper something

"What did say" Sehun question him

"I said can I touch it" Luhan says while looking at Sehun

"Baby you have already but ok if you want to all you have to do is ask" Sehun winks at Luhan

A second later Luhan catches on to what Sehun meant and started blushing

"No not that cheeky, the tower" he tries to playfully slap Sehun but he gently runs towards the tower laughing, making Luhan run after him giggling

As they reach the tower

"Wanna touch it together" Luhan smiles while receiving a cheeky smile from Sehun

"I mean the tower" Luhan blushes again laughing

"I know that you meant I'm sorry your just so stunningly beautiful when you blush and laugh" Sehun says while moving closer

Sehun reaches out and takes Luhan's hand as they place them on the tower

They both look up as lights along the bottom turn off making them both jump and quickly let go as Luhan moves closer into Sehun chest

"Did we do that?" Luhan says with pure panic

"I have no idea" Sehun laughs but can't help but look at Luhan leaning in towards him so he takes his chance and wraps his arms around a worried Luhan

A few seconds later the lights start to flash all over the tower in sequence to music

"Thank God it wasn't us" Luhan turns to face Sehun as Sehun looks down to him making eye contact

"I want to kiss you" Luhan says while looking at Sehun's lips

"What's stopping you then" Sehun leans closer as Luhan moves in and kisses Sehun bottom lip softly, as a few seconds pass they hear cheering making them pull away from the kiss to see people nearby cheering because they kissed making Luhan laugh and bury his face into Sehun's chest as they both laugh

The crowd keep cheering so Sehun pulls away from Luhan and takes a bow towards the crowd making luhan do the same as they then quickly walk away laughing as they come to a little dim lit street

"Wait" Luhan says while grabbing Sehun by the arm

"What's wrong?" Sehun stops

"They ruined my kiss" Luhan says and with that he grabs Sehun by his jacket as he kisses him again but this time with passion making Sehun wrap his arms around Luhan and push him against the wall as they get lost in each others kiss as hands start to travel

"Wait, not here baby" Sehun pulls away from the kiss

"Take me back to yours then" Luhan smiles

"Do you want to?" Sehun smiles while kissing his neck

"I'd love to" Luhan whispers before giving out a moan into Sehun's ear from the kiss on his neck

Sehun steps away and holds out his hand as luhan takes it wrapping his fingers together with Sehun's as they slowly walk back towards the hotel

"It's such a beautiful night" Luhan whispers as he feels Sehun's touch squeeze his hand

"Its even more beautiful with you" Sehun stops walking and stands in front of Luhan and kisses him again as they lose it again and start kissing with passion, quickly Luhan pulls away whispering

"I don't think we are going to make it back to the hotel" he laughs looking up at Sehun while trying so hard not to rips Sehun's shirt of right there in the street

"Don't you worry baby, we will make it" Sehun grabs Luhan's hand and start to quickly walk towards the hotel making luhan giggle like a child trying to keep up

As they finally reach the hotel they slow down their walk trying to not make it obvious as they walk through the lobby

"Well well well" Chanyeol laughs not before Baek covers his mouth to shut him up

"Shut up Yeol" Sehun laughs back as he rushes Luhan over to the lift

The lift door finally opens and quickly they get inside   
Sehun looks towards Luhan still holding his flower and his hand

"Are you sure about this?" Sehun asks

Luhan leans in and kiss him whispering "I'm sure"

As the lift stops on their floor luhan moves out first pulling Sehun behind him, reaching the door Sehun tries to find the key but he is that excited and nervous he can't find it making Luhan laugh

"Oh please tell me you have it" Luhan laughs while fidgeting on the spot

"Here it is" Sehun laughs while opening the door and standing aside as he lets luhan go in first and following in behind .....

To be continued.......

❤C❤

_Paris _ _the_ _ city of love, who wants to go lol ? _

_How was their first date, did u like it ?_

_❤❤❤❤❤_


	6. Chapter 6

Closing the door behind him Sehun can't help but look at the beautiful sight standing right in front of him all stunning, beautiful and blushing as Luhan smiles at him

"Do you want a drink maybe?" Sehun askes with nerves as he walks over to the mini bar taking out some small bottles of alcohol

"I really shouldn't but sure why stop now" Luhan smiles as he takes a seat on the sofa placing his rose on the table in front of him as Sehun hands him a glass sitting down beside him

"Thank you so much for tonight Sehun, dinner was amazing and the walk to the huge triangle too was fun" he laughs

"Why do I have a feeling you are leaving" Sehun sits his glass down on the table as he then reaches Luhan's hands that are holding his drink

"Sehun I...." he starts to say but stops

"It's ok Luhan you don't have to explain, but I had a amazing night too thank you for coming and having dinner with me, I'm really glad you did" Sehun's smiles back at him

"Sehun please hush I wasn't saying I was leaving I was just saying thank you" Luhan laughs as Sehun blushed

"Oh" he smiles back feeling embarrassed

As they continue to look at each other Sehun makes his move and leans in as Luhan does the same their lips touch each others softly as they kiss

"Stay the night with me Luhan, you can wake up in my arms in the morning baby then have breakfast and I will drop you to where ever you need to go" Sehun says between kisses

"But I haven't said yes yet" Luhan smiles into Sehun's kisses as he continues to kiss along Luhan's jaw line towards his ear and sweet spot

"But you won't say no, I wont let you" Sehun smiles as he catches Luhan's earlobe in between his teeth softly and begins to suck on it making him groan out

"I'll stay" luhan pants out as he begins to lose himself in Sehun's touch grabbing his arms

Standing up Sehun reaches his hand out to luhan "let's take this into the bedroom" as luhan takes his hand and follows close behind blushing

"Wait you go ahead I'll get the drinks" he says as luhan walks into the bedroom. Sehun quickly grabs the glasses and follows behind

As he reaches the bedroom he sees a frozen Luhan looking at the bed while trying to hold back a laugh

"What the ...." he laughs too

"I have to admit it is beautiful and cute " Luhan giggles as he walks towards the towels in the shape of swans

"How did they do that ?" Luhan studies the towel like swan

"Baek can do all those crazy things, when we where in college he used to do it with Chanyeol's T-shirts when he was bored " he smiles as he watches luhan sit on the bed looking at him with a cute smile

"Come join me please" luhan whispers

"But is there any room for me?" Sehun laughs while placing their glasses on the bedside table

"We can make room" Luhan blushes more as Sehun walks closer to him, his heart starts to pound in his chest looking up at Sehun as he stands over him in his suit. Luhan has never seen anything more beautiful in his life, he cant stop staring at Sehun looking him up and down

Leaning down Sehun reaches for Luhan as he places both his hands either side of the smaller's face and softly kisses him, slowly they start to move together falling slowly back onto the bed still kissing as luhan lays on a towel swan

"Ouch" he says into the kiss as Sehun stops what he is doing and looks at him, seeing what it is he pushes the swan like towels off the bed sending them crashing to the floor

"The poor swans" luhan tries to be all serious looking at Sehun with a pout

"What you want them back on the bed?" Sehun looks at him with confusion

"No but I'd like you on the bed" Luhan winks at Sehun while biting his bottom lip

"Good answer baby" Sehun steps back and removes his suit jacket throwing it to the nearest chair as he then leans over sliding Luhan's coat off as they continue to kiss

Luhan slowly starts to unbutton Sehun's shirt as he climbs up on the bed leaning over the smaller, once the shirt is open luhan runs his soft hands down Sehun's chest feeling every single muscle as he gets lost in his eyes

"Do you like what you see?" Sehun smirks at luhan feeling his hands run up and down his body making his heart beat race faster and faster

"I really do yes" luhan blushes as he begins to kiss Sehun again

Kissing with more passion Sehun unbuttons Luhan's shirt kissing along his jaw line and down his neck making luhan groan out when he hits the smaller's sweet spot

" I love the cute noises you make" Sehun whispers while continuing to kiss down Luhan's body as he reaches the waist band of his trousers

"Can I baby?" Sehun questions him before taking what he wants again

Without a word luhan just nods while trying to catch his breath as Sehun slowly unzips the smaller trousers

Luhan can't help but look at the beautiful sight of Sehun with his shirt open his body so toned as he unzips the smaller's trousers setting his member free as he pulls his trousers off leaving luhan in just his white shirt and a pink blush on his cheeks

"Oh fuck me sweetheart you are just too stunning" Sehun smiles while rubbing his hands down Luhan's body

"Well come here and I will" Luhan smiles while grabbing Sehun by the arm and kissing him with more passion as he runs his hands down the back and over the hump of Sehun's ass trying to push his trousers off

Sehun stands quickly up and drops his trousers to the floor and climbs back over luhan settling between his legs as they continue to get lost in their kisses

Sehun lifts one of luhan legs around his waist as he continues to kiss the smaller's neck as he groans out a beautiful sound making Sehun's member grow harder and harder as he reaches down and grabs both their members in his hands and begins to stroke them together

Luhan pulls away from the kiss to catch his breath looking at Sehun as he keeps stroking him making his pulse race

"Sweetheart you are so beautiful" Sehun whispers

"Take me again" Luhan groans out while kissing Sehun with pure want, he doesn't know what has come over him but all he knows is he wants Sehun inside him again

"Ok sweetheart" Sehun moves away to reach into the little mini basket Baek places on the bedside table pulling out a small bottle of lube

"Should I be worried that that was in there" luhan try's to say with a straight face but fails miserably and starts to laugh

"We don't have to if you don't want to" Sehun looks towards him

"Let me do it" luhan takes the little bottle and pops the lid making Sehun just watch with a smile

"What do I do" luhan laughs out making Sehun lean over him

"Well since you have it in your hand you gotta pour it all over me, so I can slide deep inside you again" Sehun begins to kiss Luhan's neck again sending chills down his spine

I....I... can do that Luhan pants out pouring some on his hand, he grabs Sehun's cock and starts to rub it up and down making the taller groan out

"Fuck baby that feels so good now it's my turn" taking the little bottle from luhan he pours some on his hand and slides his hand down and between Luhan's legs to his puckering hole making him lose control and scream out

"Fuck" Sehun that feels amazing

"It will baby" Sehun throws the bottle away and settles again between the smaller's legs as he lifts his lower body up a bit so he can slowly slide in

"Are you ready baby" Sehun asks

"Yes" is all luhan can manage to say

Holding his cock in his hand he guides it towards Luhan's opening, circling the opening teasing Luhan more

"Please Sehun don't tease me " Luhan groans

He softly puts his dick at the opening leaning over luhan he kisses him

"Sweetheart look at me " he whispers making luhan open his eyes and look at him as Sehun slowly pushes in making the smaller throw his head back as he grabs tighter onto Sehun's arms

"Wow baby you feel so tight" Sehun whispers as he slides in deeper all luhan can do it moan out after all it is just the second time he has ever done this with anyone, and with a passenger on his plane, pushing that idea to the back of his mind he continues to enjoy the moment and worry about the rest later

"Move please" Luhan cries out as Sehun slowly starts to move in and out as Luhan's body starts to relax

"Am I hurting you sweetheart?" Sehun whispers looking at luhan flushed red cheeks

"N......No, it feels amazing" luhan pants out grabbing Sehun harder

"You will enjoy it more baby once I start to move" Sehun picks up the pace and slips in and out slowly at first then faster and faster as the smaller grabs hold of his own cock in his hand and strokes it the sound of skin slapping against skin as Sehun begins to pound faster and harder into Luhan's tightness

After a few minutes of pounding deep inside him the smaller cries out

"Omg Sehun, I think I'm going to cum I can't hold it back anymore"

"It's ok baby cum for me" Sehun grabs on to Luhan's hips and pushes harder and faster as the smaller grabs on tighter, Sehun can feel himself reach his high and soon enough luhan explodes all over their bodies, with the taller following soon after deep inside luhan

Leaning over Sehun kisses Luhan softly as he slowly pulls out making luhan sigh

"Your so amazing beautiful" Sehun whispers as he lays down beside the smaller pulling him in closer to his body as he lays his head on his chest

"I never thought I would have ever done anything like this" Luhan smiles while trying to hide his face in Sehun's chest

"What so you mean sweetheart" Sehun moves him so he can see into his eyes

"Well I never had sex before till you know when and now here I am in a strangers hotel room having sex again" luhan blushes while laying half his upper body on Sehun's chest

"I don't have to be a stranger" Sehun brushes his fingers through Luhan's hair

"I know nothing about you" Luhan smiles

"Well you know how good I am in bed" Sehun says with a cheeky smile

"How would I know if you are good if your my first" Luhan replies as Sehun gives him a look of shock so he decides to flip the smaller on his back

"I suppose I deserved that cheeky" Sehun smiles at him

"Please tell me about you, what do you work as" Luhan looks up at him as Sehun turns his head away

"Do we have to talk about work right now, can't we just enjoy our time together" Sehun moves closer kissing Luhan's lips softly

"Mmmm I guess so" Luhan replies in between kisses

"I think I should shower" Sehun smiles moving away

"Ok" Luhan kisses him as he watches Sehun climb off the bed totally naked making him bite his lip and cover half his face trying to hide the blush, he can't help but think of how lucky he is to have had his first time with such a beautiful sexy man

Sehun catches luhan looking, turning he gives him a smile

"You can join me if you want" Sehun says with a wink

"I'm ok I'll stay here while you wash then I will go" he smiles back as he watches Sehun's from the back all naked with just a towel thrown over his shoulder moving out of the room

"Oh damn what have I gotten myself into?" Luhan smiles to himself as he burys his head in the pillow

After a few minutes feeling the cover begin to stick to his body luhan decides to get up out of the bed but stops as he feels the pain across his lower back

"Shit" luhan grabs his back as he tries to stand up feeling his legs go weak

Pushing again one more time he finally stands and begins to walk slowly as he feels the pain more

"Are you ok" Sehun hurries over to him just wearing a towel and helps the smaller stand

"I have to admit I'm in pain" luhan grabs hold of Sehun's arm to steady himself

"Oh sweetheart I am so sorry" Sehun lifts him up and carry's him bridal style into the bathroom

"What are you doing, and that was a quick shower" luhan laughs covering his face in embarrassment

"Well I am going to draw you a bath it will ease the pain and yes I did have a quick shower because I wanted to spend more time with you" Sehun says while sitting luhan on the counter beside the sink

Watching Sehun twirl the water as he mixes the hot and cold together Luhan cant help but think of what Sehun just said and how much he wants to be held and kissed again he seems to have the urge to be in Sehun's arms again as if he is drawn to him like a magnet

"Ok sweetheart your bath is ready when you are" Sehun takes luhan up in his arms again and slowly sits him in the bath, luhan sinks nicely into it as the warm water soothes his pain

"How does that feel?" Sehun ask as he kneels down beside the bath

"It would feels so much better if you joined me" luhan blushes

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Sehun join me please"

Dropping his towel Sehun slowly steps into the bath behind luhan as he sits down legs apart pulling the latter closer to him as he makes luhan lay his back into his chest

"How does this feel?" Sehun whispers into his ear

"It feels amazing" luhan groans out as the feel of the hot water on his body

"I'm sorry I hurt you" Sehun says while taking a small cloth and running it up and down Luhan's stomach and chest

"I guess I will just have to get use to it" luhan turns his head and smiles up a Sehun while receiving a soft kiss

"Get use to it?" Sehun says pulling away from the kiss

"Well yeah" luhan blushes while turning away

"Does that mean you want more" Sehun smiles while turning luhan head to face him

"Of course I do" luhan says while he moves to sit up facing Sehun

"Guess I can do that" Sehun smirks as he pulls luhan onto his lap knocking water over the edge of that bath as luhan wraps his arms around his neck, but Sehun notices the pain the smaller is in as he tries to move

"I've hurt you enough for one night sweetheart let's go to bed" Sehun moves to step out of the bath as luhan stops him

"Don't go, please" luhan pouts holding on to Sehun

"Sweetheart I'm just getting out of the bath before I turn into a prune" he laughs stepping out of the bath and reaching out a hand for luhan

Stepping out Sehun wraps a towel around luhan and then himself and guides him back into the bedroom

Removing the bed sheet with their love making on it, Sehun fixes the bed as he watches luhan out of the corner of his eye sit uncomfortably on the chair

" Sweetheart are you still in pain" Sehun stops what he is doing and moves closer getting onto his knees in front luhan caressing his hands in his

"I am a little yes, but I will be ok don't worry about me" luhan tries to give him a smile but Sehun knows he is really in pain and it's beginning to hurt his heart that he hurt someone as beautiful as luhan

"I'll call down for some painkillers" Sehun stands ups as luhan grabs his arm. Turning he looks at the smaller and it's almost as if he can read his mind

"You don't want me to call down?" Sehun looks at him with a puzzled look

"I don't want everyone knowing what we have done, plus its really late maybe everyone is in bed" luhan blushes

"I'll go get some then, how's that sound" Sehun smiles as luhan let's him go

"Ok but hurry"

"I will sweetheart" Sehun quickly puts on his tracksuit bottoms he had on earlier and a t-shirt and slips his runners on

Reaching luhan he lifts him up pulls the towel off him and snuggles him into the bed

"Ok you stay here and don't move" Sehun kisses him making luhan smile and laugh at how cute Sehun is being as he quickly heads for the door

"Take the key with you" Luhan shouts after him making Sehun stop and turn back grabbing the key he blows luhan a kiss as he heads out the door closing it behind him

Grabbing his phone out of his pocket he dials baek's number

"_Hello"_

"Hey Baek it's me sorry for ringing so late"

_"__It's__ ok __we are_ _still__ awake is __everything__ ok?"_

"I need some painkillers do you have any?"

"_Sure pop in to us we are just down the hall from you, take a left when you come out of your room walk straight down the hall and take your first right and we are the only room there _

"Ok I'll see you in a minute"

Hurrying down the hallway to the directions Baek gave him he lightly knocks on the door

After a few minutes Chanyeol opens the door in just a pair of shorts followed by Baek in a open shirt and briefs

"Hey so you got lucky I see" Chanyeol laughs while getting a slap from Baek making him stop

"Here you said you needed painkillers" Baek hands him a small box

"Thank you" Sehun smiles

"So I guess you where too rough" Chanyeol laughs again getting another slap from Baek

"Yeol hush up its none of our business" Baek shouts

"Actually wait one second" Baek smiles while running off into another room leaving the other two with a confused look on their faces and returning with a hot water bottle and a small box

"Here take these they will help" Baek smiles handing them over

"What's in the box babe?" Chanyeol questions trying to get a look

"Just some relaxing bath gel"

"I don't need these" Sehun looks confused

"Trust me you will, well maybe not you but luhan will" Baek winks making the other two finally catch on

"Thank you" Sehun blushes as he says his goodnight

Walking away he can still hear chanyeol question Baek if he hurts him much when they make love making Sehun laugh walking back to the room

Taking out the key he opens the door to the room and hurries inside. There still sitting in the bed is luhan trying so hard to smile

"What have you got there" luhan frowns looking at the things in Sehun's arms

"A hot water bottle some bath gels and some pain killers" Sehun smile while placing them all on the table and quickly hurrying to get some water. Luhan can't help but think where Sehun got those but he decides not to ask out of pure embarrassment

Handing the tablets to luhan he takes them and drinks the water

"They should kick in soon" Sehun runs his fingers through luhan hair making him smile back

"I'll go fill this up" Sehun walks out of the room after a few minutes he returns with the hot water bottle and hands it to Luhan

"What do I do with it, hug it?" Luhan laughs

"No sweetheart I'll show you, lay on your side that your most comfortable on"

As the smaller lays on his left side Sehun places the hot water bottle to the small of his back and props it up with a pillow

"How does that feel?" Sehun ask with such a caring tone

"It feels really good" luhan smiles while laying his head on the pillow as Sehun strips for bed climbing in beside luhan but behind the water bottle

" Are you going to hold me tonight?" Luhan whispers making Sehun move closer

"I'd love to but the water bottle and pillow is in the way" Sehun laughs

"I can move so I can maybe lay on your chest"

"Sounds perfect to me" Sehun smiles as they change positions as luhan lays his head on Sehun's chest as Sehun reaches his arm around the smaller fixing the water bottle against his back again and returning his hand back onto luhan hugging him close as they both drift off to sleep.

❤C❤

** _Please ignore any spelling mistakes _ **

_ **Love Cclay2020 ** _


	7. Chapter 7

** _Sehun's pov _ **

Waking up to the most beautiful sight I have ever seen as luhan is sleeping soundly on my chest with his hand under mine as it is settled on my stomach, I can't help but move my hand from around him and run my fingers through his hair as it makes him stir a little.

"Good morning" Luhan smiles up at me with the cutest red cheeks and sleepy puffy eyes

"Hey you" I whisper looking down at him as he tries to hide his face

"Hey don't hide you look beautiful" I keep running my fingers through his hair making him relax and look up at me again

"How are you feeling, are you still sore?" I ask with calm words as I still can't come to terms with how beautiful the smaller is

"I feel pretty amazing actually" he giggles covering his blush with the cover

'"Hey get back here" I pull the cover up so its over both our heads as I try grab him hitting off his tickle spot making him laugh and squirm on the bed till we are face to face as our laughter slowly stops

"Kiss me already" Luhan smirks wrapping his arms around my neck as I lean in and gently kiss his lips

"Mmmm I could get use to this" he says through kisses

"Well we can stay here all day and I can just smother you in kisses" I whisper while kissing his neck

"I...I... can't, we said we would go out today before I have to go" Luhan says with such sadness in his eyes

As soon as he said that I felt a pain through my chest as I know I will have to say goodbye to him soon.

"Ok how about we get dressed and head out" I smile at him making his eyes widen as he returns the smile

"I'd love that" he smiles while pushing me off him

"Hey why you pushing me for" I smile at him

"I need to use the bathroom and your kinda pushing on my bladder" he squeals while I move off him laughing

Hoping off the bed he runs towards the bathroom grabbing a shirt from the floor along the way making me laugh at his cuteness

Laying back on the bed I place the bed sheet just across my private area and wait for him to return

"So what are we gonna......." luhan freezes as he comes out of the bathroom staring at me as a blush appears on his cheeks, I can't help but smile

"Sehun if I didn't know better, I'd say you are teasing me" he smiles at me

"Maybe, my shirt looks good on you by the way" I crawl down the bed and pull him by the shirt

"When do you have to leave?" I ask softly looking into his eyes as he places his hands on my shoulders as I slip mine around his waist

"I guess I need to leave at 2pm" he looks so sad at me

"Do you still want to go out?"

"Do you mind if we do, I'd really like to see a bit of Paris" luhan leans in closer to me as I meet him half way and gently kiss him

"Ok well let's get going then we only have a few hours" I smile a fake smile as I feel like I am not going to be able to let him go

"I wish I had some other clothes with me, I didn't think last night would have happened" he blushes again making my heart melt at the affects he has on my heart already

"I can ask Baek, you both seem to be the same size, I doubt he will mind"

"Oh god I can't do that, what will he think of us last night" he hides his face while sitting on the end of the bed

"He already knows, where did you think I got the stuff from last night" I say giving him a wink while wrapping the bed sheet around my waist I reaching for my phone to text Baek if he can help us out

A knock comes to the door

"That was fast" Luhan jumps up to answer it forgetting he is just wearing my shirt

"I haven't sent the text yet so it can't be Baek" I laugh out as he opens the door to a waiter pushing a trolley

"Room service sir"

"Ohhh come in" luhan smiles getting all excited as he follows the waiter in

"From Mr and Mr Park" the waiter says while bowing and leaving the room

"Wow your friends are so nice" Luhan says while munching on some strawberries while I slip on a pair of sweat pants

"Lets have it on the balcony" I lift the trays out as we both settle in the chairs looking out at the view

My attention turns to Luhan who is now standing up against the railing with one foot resting up on the bottom part of the railing making his ass stick out a little, while looking out at the view drinking a glass of orange juice. I stand up slowly and make my way over towards him, standing behind him I wrap my arms around his waist and lean my head on his shoulder

"What you looking at?" I whisper softly making him shiver a little

"Just taking the beautiful view in one last time before I have to go" while saying that he bows his head again

"Hey look at me" I turn his face to look at me

"What is wrong, why are you sad?" Turning him around to face me

"Nothing, never mind me " he shrugs my question off as another knock comes to the door

"I'll get it" I let him go as I walk to the door seeing a very happy smiling Baek

"Hey will these do?" Baek hands me a pair of jeans and a white jumper while walking inside looking around

"Thank you Baek but you can go now" I say after him making him ignore me as he heads out onto the balcony where luhan is, making me quickly hurry out after him.

"Good morning" Baek smiles while making luhan jump at the strange voice

"Good morning" luhan replies with a blush across his cheeks as he tries to pull the helm of the shirt lower to try cover himself more but failing miserably

"I brought you some clothes they should fit" Baek smiles while robbing a strawberry and popping it into his mouth

"Thank you I am grateful, we are heading out today to do some sightseeing and I can't really do that in my suit" luhan laughs a little towards Baek

"I totally understand" Baek smiles back

"Luhan won't you need shoes, or will the shoes you wore go with the jeans?" I question him while looking back into the room to see his shoes

"Crap I forgot shoes" Baek shouts while taking his phone out of his pocket

"Hey baby can you do me a favour can you bring those new shoes I bought the other day up to Sehun and Luhan's room as quick as you can please" Baek says down his phone before hanging up

"I best get dressed" luhan blushes while heading into the bathroom taking the clothes from me

"So how did last night go?" Baek questions me while looking to see if Luhan has left the balcony area

"Baek I'm not gonna share that information with you" I lightly smack his arm as I sit on the chair beside him

"Why not" he pouts

"Maybe because it's private information baby" a deep voice comes from behind making us both jump

"Chanyeol how did you get in?" I frown at him

"Master key" he holds up a card like key before sitting down to join us

"Baby how many times have I said to only use that in case of emergencies" Baek scolds him

"It is an emergency" Chanyeol pouts handing a shoe box over to Baek while kissing his cheek

"Hi" luhan appears at the opening to the balcony where we are all sitting

"Hi I'm Chanyeol nice to finally meet you properly" Chanyeol stands up shaking luhan hand before sitting down he winks at me

Handing Luhan the box he opens it with a look of awe on his face

"Omg I can't take these" Luhan quickly closes the box handing it back to Baek

"Yes you can" Baek hands the box back making me and Chanyeol look at each other confused

"Is something wrong with them luhan?" I move closer to him looking into the box

"No its just these are the new shoes I have wanted to buy since the minute I saw them but I never had the time to buy them with work" luhan says while making me wonder how much does he actually work for my company.

"Well then you can keep them, I haven't worn them yet" Baek smiles making luhan smile in return

"Are you sure, they are expensive, I will repay you" luhan gets up to head inside he returns with his wallet

"No no don't do that" Baek puts his hands up stopping Luhan

"How about I buy them for you as a gift" I stand in front of luhan placing my hand over his that is holding his wallet

"I cant let you do that" he smiles up at me

"Let me please"

Luhan's phone rings as he excuses himself before heading to answer it

"He is really cute" Chanyeol smiles as he watches luhan leave

"Baek sort your man out" I laugh while sitting back down

"I don't need to sort him, he knows he cant do better then me " Baek smiles towards chanyeol

"Oh really" chanyeol replies

"Yeah wanna try it" Baek laughs

"No actually why would I want anyone else when I have an amazing guy like you in my life" Chanyeol leans in kissing Baek on the neck making him giggle

"Ok really guys not in front of me" I scolded them while picking at my cold breakfast

"Sehun it's so nice to see you smile again" Baek's whispers

"Yeah my hubby is right Sehun" Chanyeol joins in

"Are you gonna see him again or not?" Baek's keeps whispering just in case luhan returns

"To be honest I actually don't want him to leave, there is just something about him, but he works for me "

"Excuse me he what?" Baek shouts before covering him mouth

"He works for the company, we met on the plane and one thing led to another" I blush as I get the daggers from the other two

"Mile high I like it" Chanyeol laughs out making Baek hit is arm to hush him

"You surprised me Sehun" Baek laughs sitting back into he chair while finishing off all the strawberries

"Wait didn't you say you where going on the flight to see how your staff treated your customers?" Chanyeol moves closer as he lowers his voice

"I take it luhan passed with flying colours" Chanyeol bursts out laughing

"Sorry about that, it was my best friend checking on me" luhan returns

"Chanyeol lets get out of here and leave these two love birds alone" Baek says while standing up waiting for Chanyeol to do the same

"Thank you again for the clothes and shoes" Luhan puts out his hand to shake baek's but Baek hugs him instead

"Take them as a gift from me" Baek smiles

"Ok let's go" Chanyeol grabs his hubby as they leave

"Is your friend ok?"

"She is fine" luhan blushes making me guess his friend was asking a lot of questions.

***

** _Luhan's pov_ **

Stepping out of the hotel, I open the little brochure that was at reception and look at how much we could see before I have to leave. I shake the sad feeling away I have inside me and just decide to enjoy what time we have left .

"So where would you like to go?" Sehun hugs me from behind and kisses my cheek

"Champ de Mars seems like a beautiful place to start is it close to the Eiffel tower" I turn the brochure map so Sehun can see too

"Ok, well shall we" Sehun holds out his arm for me to link him, I feel myself blushing as people are beginning to watch and smile, I take a deep breath and decide to just go for it, linking his arm we head in the direction of our first stop on our sightseeing.

As we reach our first stop, turns out the Champs de Mars is a beautiful long garden stretching out as other tourist walk along it's beautiful greenery.

"Hey look we could have a picnic here" Sehun smiles looking at the other tourists settling down and eating

"Why are they laying down for?" I question as I watch Sehun do the same

"Baby you need to see this" he calls me from the ground, laughing at the name he keeps calling me I sit and lay down beside him

"Oh my god wow" laying back on the grass you can see the beautiful view of the Eiffel tower all the way to the top

"It's amazing isn't it" Sehun says while reaching my hand and linking his fingers with mine

"I could stay here forever" I smile while looking up at the beautiful view

Sehun moves onto his stomach resting his head on his hands

"What's next on our list to do?" Sehun smiles making me sit up and look at the brochure again

"Well we could go up the Eiffel tower but we could be in the que for awhile and time isn't really on our side" I try to sound cheerful but I know deep down I have failed, Sehun has been the first man I have ever been with and I really don't know how I am going to leave today

"Are you ok Luhan?"

"Sorry yes I was just thinking of something"

Turning my eyes back to the brochure I can't seem to think straight anymore I keep looking at Sehun and all I want to do is kiss him again and feel his touch, just thinking about last night I find myself biting my lip

"You really shouldn't do that around me" Sehun whispers making me turn to see him laying back down

"Do what?" I question him

"Bite that beautiful plump bottom lip of yours" as soon as the words leave his mouth I blush a bright red

"I'm sorry" I turn my head away

"Hey look at me" Sehun sits up turning my head to look at him sitting beside me leaning in he kisses me so softly that I find myself falling in his direction as he moves backwards, pushing me back up he whispers

"Baby we can't here" Sehun leans his forehead against mine as I try catch my breath

"I don't want to leave Sehun" I whisper moving my head away from his hoping I haven't just made a fool of myself by telling him

"I don't want you to leave either Luhan but I know you have to for your job and I need to leave for mine too baby" holding my hand in his he kisses it

"Come on don't be sad" Sehun reaches up and places his hand on my cheek as I feel myself closing my eyes to his touch

"You keep calling me baby" I laugh opening my eyes as I notice his slight blush

"I'm... I'm sorry Luhan" he looks away

"Don't be I really like it" I place my hand on his shoulder to make him turn and look at me, as I quickly kiss his cheek

"Fancy some Ice cream" he smiles while standing up

"Yes ok I'll get them" I go to stand up but he stops me

"No no you stay there these are on me" he smiles while walking away to the ice cream vendor, I can't help but smile the biggest smile watching him wait in line standing there in his blue jeans and black jumper that sits nicely against his muscles, I turn away as I see him walk towards me

"Here you go" he hands me a small tub filled so much with ice-cream that it is nearly falling over the edge

"Wow you got a lot" I laugh licking the rim of the tube

"I didn't know what flavour you like so I just got a small scoop of them all" he smiles while digging into his own tube

"Thank you" I say towards him as we both sit in silence eating our ice cream.

"So where are you heading next when you leave for work?" Sehun asks while wiping his mouth with a napkin

"Back home to Seoul" I reply while finishing my ice cream

"I'm heading back to Seoul in the morning myself, just want to catch up with Baek and chanyeol before I leave" he moves closer to me

"Come here you have ice cream on your lip" he says while reaching his thumb across my bottom lip removing the ice cream, I can't help but stare at him as he places his thumb in his mouth and sucks it

"So do you live alone or a roommate?" 

"I have a room mate his name is Yixing he does be away a lot in China so it's just me at the moment, what about you?"

"I have my own place and live alone"

We stay like this asking questions for what turns out to feel like hours

I quickly check my phone and realise it's 12.30

"You need to leave?" Sehun question me

"I'm sorry" I quickly stand up as he gets up too

"Thought you said you needed to leave at 2?" He asks with a puzzled look

"I need to be at the place I was suppose to stay for 2 so I can leave for work, plus I need to get my things from yours before I leave"

"Lets go then" we quickly clean up our ice cream tubs and food wrappers we also got and place them in the bin

We quickly hurry back to the hotel room, as he opens the door I head inside grabbing my clothes as he stands watching me playing with the key card in his hand while hanging up his phone from a call

"All done" I smile towards him carrying my clothes

"So is this goodbye?" He asks me with such sorrow in his eyes while standing in front of me

"I'm not sure, do you want it to be?" I turn my head afraid of the answer knowing full well I want to see him again

" No luhan I would really like to see you again, if you want to that is?" He steps closer

"I would love to" I smile back up at him, as he moves closer he pushes the clothes I am carrying to the floor and grabs me around my waist pulling me in closer and kissing me with so much want and desire

After a few minutes we both pull away catching our breaths

"I really need to go" I pout as we both pick up the dropped clothes and head out the door

Reaching the lobby I say my goodbyes to Baek and Chanyeol before heading to the waiting car that Sehun had arranged for me and sit inside followed by Sehun as we head off to the place I was suppose to stay

The car ride was awkward as I wanted to say so much to him how I would miss him but I held back, isn't it too early to say how I feel to him I did just meet him a few hours ago, as I get lost in my thoughts I feel his hand grip mine tightly making me turn towards him as he smiles

"Hey hand me your phone and I'll give you my number" he says while holding out his hand and returning it after giving me his number, taking it I quickly ring his so now he has mine

Reaching the place I see my best friends standing at the main door to the building looking panicked

"Is that your friend?" Sehun laughs while looking out at her

"Yeah she worries a lot about me" I laugh back while un clipping my seat belt and climbing out of the car followed by Sehun

Turning around to face him I feel an ache I've never felt before

"So I will see you soon" I say half heartfully

"You sure will baby, have a safe flight ok and text me or call me when you can" he reaches his hand out rubbing my cheek I smile and walk towards my frozen friend handing her my clothes quickly I turn to see Sehun standing by the car smiling at me and waving as he turns to open the car door

"Wait" I shout and run towards him making him stop as I wrap my arms around his neck kissing him with such passion

Pulling away he leans his head on mine

"your going to be late " he laughs still holding me

"I don't care" I laugh back at him kissing him again

"When I get back to Seoul we can meet again, and you have my number to call any time ok baby" He kisses me again

I hear my friend call me making me pull away still holding his hand

"Go or you will really be late" he smiles while moving away and climbing into the car as he drives off, I wave the car off in the traffic

"Omg, hot hot hot or what" my friend shouts making me blush and hush her up

"Ok you have so much to fill me in on all the gossip" she laughs while I link her as we head inside

"Are you going to see him again?" She questions me

I quickly turn to look at the car drive off around the corner

"I really hope so"

❤C❤


	8. Chapter 8

_ **Sehun's pov ** _

The flight back to Seoul was so long and boring and how I missed Luhan, the smaller has gotten into my soul just after one day, how is it so possible to fall for someone so fast.

Slamming my paper work onto the desk that I was suppose to do on the flight, I run my fingers through my hair taking in a deep breath as I lean back in the chair and look out at the view of Seoul.

"Hey boss" Minseok says while peaking around the door

"Don't you know how to knock?" I grunt out at him as he sits down in the chair in front of my desk

"Ohhh someone is grumpy" Minseok jokes looking at towards me

"I'm not" I reply as I continue to look out the window watching a plane pass in the distance

"Ok what happened spill?" Minseok gets up to grab a drink from the side table

"Mins it's 10 in the morning" I huff at him pouring out alcohol

"Hey it's evening somewhere" he sits sipping from the glass

"Ok spill I'm ready" Minseok gets himself comfortable in the chair again waiting eagerly for me to tell him

"There is nothing to spill"

"Oh well you where all happy leaving and now your miserable as hell, don't tell me the Psycho ex called" he says with anger

"No he hasn't"

"Well will you tell me, come on we are best friends"

"Ok ok if it will shut you up" I swing my chair around to face him

"I met someone on the plane" I blush

"You dirty dog you, did you do the mile high?" He sits up leaning over the table

"Yes and more" I find myself smiling the biggest smile ever

"Oh my god was that a smile jaysus Sehun I have never seen you smile like that before" Minseok jumps up from the chair in shock

"Its just a smile shut up" I turn in my chair so he can't see my face

"You haven't smiled like that in such a long time Sehun, he made an impression I take it" he sits on the table next to me as we look out the window

"Yeah he has in more ways then one, I feel alive with him more then I have in years" taking my phone I show him the picture we took in the park

"Omg he is hot" he takes my phone inspecting the picture

"So when are you going to meet again?" He hands me back my phone as I look once more at the picture before putting my phone away

"Well as far as I know he is working at the moment probably getting ready to fly somewhere else"

"Oh yeah what work does he do?"

"Flight attendant" as soon as I say that he falls off the table laughing

"Wait you where with someone who works for you, oh my god this just keep getting better" Minseok nearly starts jumping around the office making me burst out laughing

"Wait you went to see how the staff was with customers and you found out first hand how _your_ staff was with _you_" he keeps laughing making me pissed off

"This is just too good, I need to get back to work" he laughs while walking towards the door before closing it he turns to me

"Oh by the way you do know we have a meeting with staff to introduce yourself as the new CEO, oh no wait you already showed yourself in more ways then one to a staff member" he laughs closing the door

Shit I totally forgot I was meeting staff members over the next few days in groups, Luhan is going to be in one of those groups and I haven't even told him yet that he slept with the boss.

I'm dreading this meeting now.

❤C❤


	9. Chapter 9

** _Luhan's pov_ **

Finally I fall onto my bed like a star fish after my shower, it feels so good to be home and having the next two days off

As I lay on my big fluffy snuggly bed my mind drifts off to Sehun, I wonder what he is doing now, I never did get to ask him what he worked as he always never wanted to talk about work

Awww I want to text him so badly, I lay on my stomach and reach for my phone unlocking it, taking a deep breath I open the message app and decide to send him a message

Hey it's Luhan

"Oh my god that was so lame" I throw my phone across my bed and bury my face into my pillow.

_Buzz buzz_

I quickly jump with excitement reaching for my phone with a trembling hand as I open the message

_Hey you, how are you doing ?_

I'm doing really good, how was your flight home?

_It was ok, not the same without you though, how was your flight home ?_

It was good, just glad to be home in my own bed finally

_Oh was _ _the_ _ bed we shared not good enough 😋_

Hey don't say that, I enjoyed that bed too 😊

_Well since you are home would you maybe have time to meet up?_

Yeah I'd love to, I have a meeting to go to tomorrow I need to meet the new CEO of the company maybe after that if you have time?

He doesn't reply back as quick so I decide to get up and get dressed and dry my hair

"Hey Lulu fancy going out tonight?" My roommate says while she enters my room

"Yeah I'd like to, sure lets do it, but it can't be all night we have a meeting tomorrow with the new CEO" finishing off styling my hair I grab my wallet and jacket

"Hey where you going?" My roomie questions me looking me up and down

"I need something to wear tonight, so get your ass sorted and let's go shopping" I smile as she jumps off the bed running out the bedroom door

Grabbing my phone I see the unread message from Sehun I quickly open it as I feel a flutter in my stomach

_I have _ _a meeting_ _ all day _ _tomorrow_ _ but _ _I_ _ finish at 6 then _ _I'm_ _ all yours if your still free_

Reading his message I actually blush

Yes I'd love that

_Ok _ _I'll_ _ text _ _you_ _ as soon as _ _I_ _ finish and we can arrange _ _something_ _ 😘_

Ok I look forward to it see you then 😊

_Ok well __I_ _better_ _get__ back to work text you soon, have a good day 😘😘_

Awww you too talk soon😘

Placing my phone in my pocket I leave and head shopping

***

After what feels like hours of shopping I throw my bags on the bed and fall down on top of them

"Come on lulu it wasn't that bad" my roommate shouts from my door

"Are you serious you made me go into every shop twice looking for a top and then you go back to the first shop and buy the top in there" I shout out while kicking off my shoes

"I wanted to make sure, I'm sorry, I'll buy you your first drink" she giggles while jumping on the bed

"Make it two and I'll forget what you made me go through" I mumble into my pillow

"Ok deal now get your ass in the shower, and let's go crazy" she shouts jumping out of my bedroom door

"She will be the death of me I swear" I pull myself up off the bed as I hear a buzzing sound

Quickly I jump up and grab my phone from my pocket Hoping it's him

_Hey you, how has your day been?_

I jump all excited like a child knowing it's him again

I went shopping with my roomie and she made me go into every shop then decides to buy the top she saw in the first shop

_Haha __I__ know __the__ feeling __I__ have __a friend__ like __that_ _too__, so did you buy __yourself_ _anything__ nice ?_

Yeah I bought a new outfit, we are heading out tonight since we are off for a few days

_Oh so will _ _I_ _ get to see a picture of what your wearing out?😋_

Only if you send me a picture back cheeky😊

_There you go, _ _how's_ _ that?_

Seeing the picture I fall back onto my bed and kick my feet, Oh my god how hot he is and damn I miss him

Is that really you now?

_Yeah of course, do you like it ?_

I love it thank you 😍😍

_Well __I__ will leave you to __get_ _ready__ and __I__ will wait patiently for my picture 😘_

Talk soon 😘

Putting my phone down I head into the shower

***

Finally I'm ready to go as my roomie has been pounding my door to hurry up, I decide after 15 selfies I finally pick what one to send Sehun, taking a deep breath I press send

_Wow baby you look amazing 😍😍_

Thank you😊😊

_Your so _ _welcome_ _, now _ _don't_ _ get too drunk and _ _drunk_ _ text me_

I promise I won't, don't miss me too much😋

_Too __late_ _I_ _already__ do😥_

Least we will see each other tomorrow😚

_Yeah __I'm__ looking forward __to__ it, ok now __go__ and enjoy __your_ _night_

What are you gonna do for the night?

_I'm_ _not__ sure yet __I'm_ _still_ _I__n__ the office, maybe __I__ will just think of you all night, till __I__ get to kiss __you__ again __hopefully_

I would actually love a kiss from you right now

_Oh really, well __I__ will smother you in kisses __tomorrow__, __how's_ _that_

I will look forward to it 😊😊

_Ok now go enjoy x_

Speak soon x

"Lulu come on the others are waiting" my roomie bangs my door again making me jump

"Ok ok I'm coming"

***

The night is going great, it feels so good to be out and dancing but my mind keeps going back to Sehun, I sit down and rest my feet as I take a drink from my glass

I take out my phone and look for any messages but frown as there is none,  
I want to text him so bad.

My roomie and friends all appear at the table with shots of some sort of blue drink

"Ok everyone grab a glass and drink it in one go" Chang in the more loud one of us all shouts over the music

Taking the drink I drink it in one go as I feel my throat burn as I grab a bottle of water to try put out the flames in my throat, I see my phone screen light up, I frown to see it's only my other friend Kyungsoo telling me he is outside

"Who's that, is it your lover~" my roomie shouts while drinking her drink

"No its Kyungsoo he is outside"

"Ok I'll get him, you drink more you lightweight" she shouts at me as I get up and dance with Changmin

Dancing around and drinking more I feel great and decide to go to the table and text Sehun

Hey Sehun

_Hey you _ _how's_ _ your _ _night_ _ going?_

It's going good, dancing and drinking and lots of laughs

_Wow _ _sounds_ _ good, are you drunk yet? _

No just tipsy

He doesn't reply so I get back up to dance as Kyungsoo joins us

Dancing I feel my phone vibrate in my hand as I look at the screen and see a message from Sehun

_You dance very well😍😍 _

How would you know?

I continue to dance as my phone buzzes again

_Turn _ _around_ _ and look at the bar _

Turning around I look towards the bar and there he is standing holding up a glass as he stands with two other men smiling towards me making me smile back

I walk over slowly and reach the trio

"Sehun what are you doing here?"

❤C❤


	10. Chapter 10

"Sehun what are you doing here?"

** _Luhan's_ ** ** _ pov_ **

"The lads wanted to head out so I tagged along"

"You must be Luhan, I've heard so much about you" The smaller of the men held out his hand for me to shake

"Sorry Luhan excuse my manners this is Minseok's hand your shaking and this is Jaehyun" Sehun smiles as I shake their hands

"Nice to meet you all, would you like to come over and join us" I ask hoping they will

"Sure lead the way" Minseok smiles as he follows me over to our table with the others close behind, "So any single friends Luhan?" he asks making me laugh at how forward he is

Since most of my friends are sitting catching their breaths and drinking more I find it easier to introduce them all, reaching the table I shout to get their attention

"Everyone this is Sehun, Minseok and Jaehyun" I blush as my roomies eyes open wide as she looks at me and then back at Sehun

"This is one of my roomies Cece, my friend Kyungsoo aka D.O, that's taehyung and his partner Jungkook kissing, that's mark lee dancing on the dance floor in the blue jacket and that's Changmin jumping in front of him" I watch as they pull up stools to sit down as they start to all talk together

"Hey you" Sehun moves closer to me holding his glass in his hand as he touches my arm

"Hey" I look up at him blushing, my heart pounding in my chest, my stomach doing butterflies, all of a sudden I feel sober like I haven't had a drink at all

"Are you enjoying your night?" He smiles at me as he moves a stool even closer to sit beside me

"I was but it just got a lot better" I smile knowing it sounded so cheesy

"So did mine" he replies back as he lets his leg touch off mine as he keeps his eyes on me

I drink the last drop of my drink and place the glass on the table as I stand up

"Would you like another drink?" I ask him as I see his glass is just empty

"I'll get them" he smiles standing up as he finishes his

"No you won't, these are on me, you have done enough" I hold my hand up in front of him stopping him as he smiles that beautiful smile that made me fall for him the first time I saw him

" Ok but I'll come with you" he follows me as I walk to the bar with his hand on my lower back

"Hey can I have a Jack Daniels and coke and...." I look towards Sehun to get his drink from him "make that two" he says while turning to smile at me. While we wait for our drink I find myself just staring at him as he keeps smiling back

"You look amazing tonight" he reaches out his hand to touch my arm

"You look great too" I blush back as he keeps watching me

"Here you go" the bartender hands us our drinks as I pay and we head back to our table

"Who wants a shot?" Minseok shouts making us all turn around as they all shoot their hands up in the air like they are in school

"Do you want one?" Sehun smiles towards me

"No I'm ok with the drink I have"

Minseok heads to the bar with Jungkook as he helps with the carrying of the drinks, I'm happy to see everyone get along

I find myself really nervous as I keep looking around to the dance floor and back again as I move in my chair swaying to the music

"Why don't you go dance" he says making me look at him

"I'm ok" I take my drink and take a sip

"Drinks" Minseok shouts putting down the tray carrying all the drinks   
"Everyone grab one that means you two" he points towards us while Sehun grabs the small glasses in his hands and passes me one

"I don't know if I can do it" I laugh trying not to spill it

"Well knowing Minseok, it's gonna be a pretty strong one" Sehun laughs

"Ok after 3 everyone" Minseok shouts

1

2

3

On three we all down the shot in one go and place the glass on the table

"Omg I feel like my throat is on fire" I cough out as Sehun reaches out to me

"Are you ok baby?" He touches my thigh as he wipes some spilled drink from his chin with the other hand

I blush again and this time I don't know if it's from the drink or his touch

"Lets dance" Changmin shouts with his arm over Minseok as they do more shots, the table empties as they all head to the dance floor as I laugh at them

"Changmin looks like he found a friend" Sehun smiles making me look towards them as he is hanging out of Minseok grinding on each other

"They should get a room" I laugh out taking my drink as Sehun touches my hand

"Now that I have you alone" he smiles as he moves closer to me leaning in for a kiss

"Can I?" He raises his eyebrows up as he asks me

Moving closer I place my hands on his thighs as I gently kiss his lips, after a few minutes we break away from the kiss as he leans his forehead on mine 

"I missed you" I blurt out as I then quickly cover my mouth as he laughs

"Sorry" I turn on my stool to look towards the dance floor as I feel his head leaning on my shoulder

"I missed you too baby" he softly whispers in my ear, standing up off the stool I move closer to him, I push myself between his legs as he sits on the high stool, leaning in I kiss him again but this time I wrap my arms around his neck as he pulls me closer by my waist

"Get a room you two" Minseok laughs while having his arm around Changmin waist as they try hard to stand up from non stop drinking

"Sounds good" Sehun whispers in my ear as he places his hands up my top touching my naked back and making me flinch as he kisses my neck

"My place or yours?" He smiles before kissing me again

"Come on you two get up and dance with us" Cece grabs my arm pulling me onto the floor while I grab Sehun's hand pulling him with me

We drink and dance the night away till the wee hours of the morning

The night is finally over as the music stops and the lights come on

"Awww the lights are blinding" Mark screaks covering his eyes

"Party back at mine" Minseok shouts making everyone scream in excitement that the night isn't over

"Luhan do you want to go?" Cece hugs me as we both try to stand up

"I don't know Cece we are suppose to have a meeting tomorrow to see the new CEO" I hiccup making her bend over laughing

"It's......not.......funny..." I hiccup again making her grab my arm

"Look it's too late now we are drunk anyway and we can just go the meeting tomorrow and hide down the back, he is probably a grumpy old man anyway" she laughs out grabbing her coat

"Are we going?" Changmin shouts towards us as I notice his hands linked with Minseok who is talking to Sehun

"Ok" I sigh knowing I won't get out of this

Leaving the club I can't help but laugh at how bad we all are, Mark is trying so hard not to fall, Jungkook is carrying a hyper Tae on his back.

"You ok?" Sehun sways over to me

"Yeah. ." I hiccup again making him laugh

"Don't......laugh....." I hiccup again

"Sorry baby, but it sounds so cute" he pulls me into his body as I stumble a little placing my hands on his chest for support

" Let me help you" he leans in and kisses me with such passion it makes me hold my breath. A few seconds later I pull away and my hiccups stop

"See it worked" he smiles holding out his hand for me to take

Standing beside a taxi as most of the others all jump in one and leave, Sehun pulls me close looking into my eyes

"Do you want to go or come to mine?" He says while touching his hand to my cheek looking me deep into my eyes

"Can we go to yours?" I whisper back grabbing his biceps through his top with both hands as I bite my bottom lip feeling his grib on my waist get tighter

"I told you not to do that baby" Sehun rubs his thumb along my bottom lip before leaning in and kissing it

"Take me home then" I whisper and smile into the kiss

"Hey you two get into the car and let's go" Jaehyun and D.O shout

"Should we go to the party?" I question him

"Baby if that's what you want to do then we will"

Climbing in the back of the taxi, we decide to head to the party and see what more fun Minseok has in mind

  
❤C❤

Love Cclay2020


	11. Chapter 11

** _The morning _ ** ** _after_ ** ** _ the night before_ **

** _Sehun's pov_ **

Waking to the pounding headache I can't help but curse out making the cutie next to me jump

"Sorry baby" I try sit up as the room spins making me grab hold of the bed

"Your friend Minseok is one party animal how does he do it" the smaller beside me groans out covering his head with a pillow

"What time did we even go to bed at?" I croak out

"5 in the morning" he mumbles from under the pillow

"Shit it's 8.30, I should be heading to work I have a big meeting today" I get up slowly as to not make the room spin, the door to the bedroom bursts open to a half dressed Minseok wearing boxers and a shirt that's open with his hair all over the place and eyes barley open

"Boss the meeting" he shouts out making the smaller laugh beside me

"He called you boss he must be still drunk" the smaller laughs from under the pillow making me look at Minseok who is now covering his mouth and running out the door

"Luhan we need to leave come on" Cece bursts in the door next jumping on the bed not caring that I am in the room

"Morning Cece nice of you to join us" I laugh crawling into the bathroom nearly

Once I'm finished I call a cab so I can leave and get home to make my meeting, I head back inside to see a sleepy Luhan sitting on the side of the bed hanging on for dear life as I'm sure the room is spinning

"Baby I have to go" I kneel down in front of him

"It's ok, I need to go too" he tried to speak but his voice is very low

"Baby are you ok, your voice" I gently rub his cheek as he smiles at my touch

"I'll be ok it gets like this after a mad night out" he laughs standing up

"We can meet later like we planned can't we or do you want to leave it tonight so you can rest" I hold out my hand for him as he steady's himself

"No no I still want to see you later" he pouts looking at me as I lean in kissing him

"Baby I have to go can I drop you home before I go?"

"No you go I need to get Cece home" he whispers as I lean in and kiss him with such passion before letting him go and run out the door

***

Jumping into the taxi I feel fear and anger grow inside me, knowing luhan has a meeting today to see his new CEO which is me, I feel awful for not telling him, I only wanted for him to get to know me first before knowing my job title, I can't help but wonder if that was the last kiss I will ever share with him.

Finally I arrive at the office after a lot of painkillers and food to soak up the alcohol, I sit in my chair going over all my notes for the meeting but my mind keeps going to Luhan and his face when he sees me being his _actual_ boss

_Knocking comes to the door _

"Boss we are ready for you and Luhan is here" Minseok says with no expression as he sits in front of my desk holding a glass of water and dropping two tablets inside it watching them dissolve

"What the hell am I gonna do?" I throw my head down on the table as Minseok laughs

"Look you need to go to this meeting, deal with luhan later, you never know he might like the Boss kinky thing" Minseok smiles as I lift my head from the table giving him the stare from hell

"Shall we go?" He smiles a big smile finding it funny that I have to tell the man I have been sleeping with that I am his boss

  
_ **No pov** _

Reaching the huge room that is being used for the meeting Sehun takes a breath standing outside with his father as Minseok stands up front at the podium

  
"Welcome everyone, some of you may know me already and for you that don't My Name is Kim Minseok so if everyone could take a seat and turn off their phone or place them on silent we will get this meeting started" he steps down as Sehun's father walks into the room with Sehun following close behind

"Hello everyone as you well know I have decided to step down from being CEO and pass the job onto My son Sehun, I am hoping that he will take the company into a new direction and bring more life into it and really put us out there"

Everyone looks on as the CEO keeps talking about his retirement and thanks everyone for everything they have done while he was the CEO, but down the back of the room Luhan's jaw has dropped seeing Sehun standing up on the stage area

"Lulu that's Sehun and Minseok from last night isn't it, or am I still drunk and hallucinating" Cece whispers making sure no-one else can hear

"Yep, we are fucked" Tae laughs from the other side of luhan making the smaller look at him with a daggered state

"Hello everyone, as you now know my father has stepped down and passed it all onto me, and I would ask that everyone in this room will continue to let Shadow airlines be the best it can be, now I would like to say I went undercover on one of our planes recently to see how our staff actually treat our customer no matter where they sit be it first class or economy, and to say I am very impressed with how staff deal with children elderly etc, however some staff members on the desks in the airports need to be more professional at all times and not be so openly flirting......."

As Sehun continues to talk luhan can feel a lump build in his throat at the words the new CEO just spoke, he can't help but think he was used and tricked and may now loose his job from having sex on the plane in the bunker with a passenger who turned out to be the Boss

Once the meeting is over and Sehun shakes hands with some excited staff members trying to get the attention the new hot CEO, luhan slips out the door and runs out into the street stopping a taxi and driving off

Reaching home he slams the door, heads to his bedroom and falls on the bed crying

_ **Phone buzzes** _

_"_ _Where_ _ are you luhan can we talk please?_

Ignoring it luhan pulls the pillow over his head as he sobs more

_Baby please let me explain_

Grabbing his phone in anger luhan reads the message as more tears fall  
He decides to text back

Leave me alone and I ain't your baby

Luhan turns off his phone and keeps crying turning onto his back he kicks his feet into the bed and screams out.

How could someone use him like that, how could he be so stupid to fall for another like that and most of all sleep with them giving his first time to someone like Sehun, he can't help but be disgusted with himself for letting it happen

"Lulu I'm home where are you?" a voice comes from the hallway making Luhan jump up in the bed

"Hey" the voice says while reaching the door

"Yixing" luhan jumps up from the bed and runs into the arms of his best friend making him drop his bags

"Hey did you miss me that much?" The dark-haired male smiles while hugging his friend

"I've been so stupid" luhan cries into his friends chest

"Hey why are you crying what's happened?" Yixing asks while pulling away from his friend

"I slept with my boss"

❤C❤


	12. Chapter 12

"Luhan so what you slept with the boss that's no big deal many people slept with their boss" Yixing laughs hugging his best friend close

"NO Yixing you don't get it, I slept with the CEO of the company on the plane in the bunker" Luhan pulls away from his friends embrace and falls back down onto the bed covering his head with a pillow

Yixing just looks at his friend and cant help but smile

"He popped your cherry didn't he?" Yixing laughs while falling onto the bed and laying beside his friend

"Shut up Yixing" Luhan mumbles from under his pillow

"I'm sorry Luhan come on tell me what happened" Yixing pulls the pillow away making Luhan sit up with a red face

"This guy was on the plane heading to Paris and we got talking when the kid next to him wanted food, then later he kissed me then I brought him up to the bunker, he came back to me later and we had sex" luhan blushes at the last part not looking at his friend

"Ok then what, did he hurt you?" Yixing stands up from the bed ready to kill who ever hurt his friend

"No, well it hurt a little being my first time but he was so sweet with me and caring" Luhan blushes more remembering it all

"Was he good?" Yixing sits back down on the bed playfully hitting his friend with the pillow

"Yes, well I've never been with anyone before so yes he was amazing, especially the second time"

"Wait hold on you slept with him again?" Lay looks shocked at his friend and pushes him for answers

"Yeah he asked me out for dinner and I was nervous going so Cece forced me, I arrived late so we had dinner in his place on the balcony in front of a amazing view Yixing it was beautiful then we went for a walk to the Eiffel tower and came back and he made love to me, next morning we had another cute date and I had to leave" luhan pouts covering his head

"So what's the big deal then?" Yixing talks to the pillow covering Luhan's face

"Today we had a meeting to meet the new CEO, turns out it was him and I didn't know plus he said he wanted to see how his staff was with passengers and he decided to go undercover and he slept with me " Luhan sniffs making Yixing move the pillow and hug him

"I'm gonna get fired now, he will think I do it with all passengers" luhan buries his face into his friends chest

" Did you never ask what he did for a living?" Yixing runs his hands through Luhan's air making him relax

"I tried but he always stopped and didn't want to talk about work" Luhan begins to cry

"Luhan you really like him don't you"

"Maybe" luhan buries his face in deeper to Yixing shirt

"Why don't you go see him and talk to him, I doubt he used you like you think"

Luhan lays in his friends arms feeling sorry for himself and wondering if he should see Sehun and at least let him explain

"What you thinking?" Yixing questions him

"That I should go see him" luhan stands ups and decides to head to Sehun office

"Where you going?" Yixing asks

"To see him at his office and find out if he used me" Luhan grabs his coat and keys

"Ok wait if your going to face him, change your clothes and look sexy" Yixing pulls the door of Luhan's closet open looking for something the smaller can change into

"Are you serious" luhan sits back on the bed watching his friend pull apart his wardrobe

"Look just do it " Yixing throws his friend a pair of black jeans, black top and black leather jacket

"Oh my god I'm not wearing that to his office" Luhan decides to look through his closet himself but can't seem to find anything as good

"Ok ok I'll wear it but your driving me to his office" Luhan grabs the clothes and quickly gets changed in his private bathroom

"Hey where's luhan?" Luhan's roommate Cece asks while entering the room

"Well hello baby miss me~?" Yixing moves closer to Cece pulling her by her waist

"Hands off the goods Yixing" Cece blushes to her flirty friend

"You didn't complain the last time" the charmer kisses Cece's neck making her blush

"Put her down Yixing" Luhan shouts as he returns to the room putting his uniform away

"She loves me really" Yixing brushes Cece's hair off her shoulder as he gives her his cheeky smile

"Yixing in your dreams, plus your gay remember" Cece pushes him away making him grab his chest " ouch that hurt and I'm bi baby" Yixing slaps Cece's ass before leaving the room with Luhan's car keys in his hand

"He is trouble Cece you know that" Luhan hugs his friend before he leaves

"Where are you going lulu looking like that?" Cece runs after them as they head out into the car

"To see Sehun" Luhan closes the door to the car as they pull off

"Damn I wanted to go" Cece huffs as she watches them drive away feeling left out

***  
_**Luhan's pov **_

Reaching the tall skyscraper building that I ran out of earlier Yixing parks the car right outside the main door

"I can't face him" I begin to panic feeling my heart beat fast in my chest as I keep looking out the car window to the building

"He has seen you naked this is nothing " Yixing pushes my arm playfully trying to cheer me up

"Nice way to make me relax ...... not " I take a deep breath and open the car door

"Go get him tiger" Yixing laughs from the car as he pulls off into the traffic

Taking a deep breath again 'You can do this' I head inside and up to his floor which just so happens to be the top floor. The lift door opens as I check myself one more time in the lift mirror, before walking to reception

"Hello can I help you?" A smiley older woman asks from her desk

"I.... I.. I'm here to see Mr Oh Sehun" I can't believe I just stuttered

"I'm sorry but I don't have anyone down for a meeting today at this time " she looks all sad at me as she checks what I can only presume is the diary

"No but if you could just tell him it's Luhan please" I smile my biggest smile at her as she looks at me before picking up the phone

" Hello sir a Young man here to see you but doesn't have an appointment" she pauses while looking up at me

"I know that sir but he said to tell you his name is Luhan" she hangs up the phone as the door to my right opens quickly to a worried looking Sehun

  
"Luhan hi your here, I have been trying to ring you" he moves closer to me and leans in to give me a hug but I stop him

"Mrs Lee can you cancel my meetings for the rest of the day and just take messages" he smiles towards his secretary making her nod in return

"Please come in Luhan" he says while showing me the way as he follows behind me

As I step into his office I try my best to be all confident but deep down my legs are like jelly and there seems to be butterflies having a party in my stomach

"Luhan I missed you baby" he starts to talk as he moves closer to me

"Sehun no" Holding my hand up to stop him he looks at me with sadness

Seeing him like this makes my heart melt I had all intentions of shouting at him but seeing him standing in front of me like this looking the way he does

'How the hell am I gonna do this'

❤C❤

_ **Wonder what will happen next ** _

** _Cclay2020 _ **   
** _X_ **


	13. Chapter 13

_Luhan I missed you baby" he starts to talk as he moves closer to me _

_"Sehun no" Holding my hand up to stop him he looks at me with sadness _

_Seeing him like this makes my heart melt I had all intentions of shouting at him but seeing him standing in front of me like this looking the way he does_

_'How the hell am I gonna do this'_

I am so glad to see you Luhan you look amazing by the way" he looks me up and down smiling a little making me blush, "please sit down" he points to the sofa in his office

"I'll sit here" I take a seat in the chair right in front of his desk as he looks at me with a worried look while taking a seat in his chair at his desk

"Luhan baby..." he tries to talk but I stop him

"Please don't call me baby" I bow my head down to my hands folded in my lap

"Luhan I am so so sorry I should have told you who I was but I didn't want to ruin our time together and I am sorry" Sehun stands up and walks around the table to face me as he get on his knees beside me

"Your my boss Sehun the damn CEO of the company I work for" I feel my stomach start to turn a little

"Luhan everything I said or we did I truly meant, spending time with you made me fall for you head over heels and yes I am the CEO but I wasn't when I was with you, I was me Sehun" he takes my hand and holds it in his "look at me luhan please" he whispers

"Sehun I don't normally do that sort of stuff on the job, I don't bring people up to the bunker" I find myself sniffing as a tear falls from my eyes

"Hey baby I know you don't, I know I was your first" he reaches his hand up to cup my cheek in his hands making my heart flutter as his touch

"You said in the meeting how you went under cover to see how your staff make the passengers feel and I slept with you, and now I feel so dirty and hurt" pulling my hand free from his I place it back on my lap not looking at him

"Luhan no please it's not like that, with you I wasn't pretending, I really like you" I look up at him and can tell by his eyes he means it but I still ask him anyway

"Do you really mean that?" I wipe a tear real quick from my cheek

"Yes luhan I really do, when I saw you that day on the plane I knew I shouldn't have tried to kiss you but you where so beautiful that I had to get to know you, and when we spent time together in Paris I knew I wanted you" he pulls me up from the chair so I am standing right in front of him

"Please give me a chance to prove it to you" he pulls me into his chest for a hug and I find my arms reaching around him

"How can I, we can't date your my boss" I pull away from his warm embrace and walk towards the window looking out at the view

"I miss you luhan" he wraps his arms around my waist as he leans his head against my neck kissing it, making me lean my head back into his embrace

"I miss you too" I whisper as I feel a smile appear as I grip his arms that are around my waist

"This view isn't as beautiful as the one we had in Paris" I laugh a little while turning to face him

"Sorry I wasn't looking at the view out the window" he pulls me closer to him as he bites his bottom lip making my heart flutter

"Your so cheesy" I laugh as I wrap my arms around his waist as I look up into his eyes then down to his lips waiting for permission

"You love my cheesiness" he leans his head down and kiss my lips softly

"Come to mine for dinner tonight please, we where suppose to meet anyway and we can discuss us more" he smiles waiting for my answer

"Don't you have work to do?" I hold onto him tight still looking up at him

"Yes I do but I'm the CEO and to be honest I would rather it be with you" he kisses me again then tickles my side making me laugh

"How about you stay in work like planned and we can meet later" I pull away from his arms making him frown

"Ok how about I send my driver over to pick you up at about 6" he smiles walking closer to me like he is gonna eat me as I keep walking away from him

"Ok I'll make sure I'm ready, I will text you my address" I find myself biting my lip again as he walks closer

"You need to stop doing that" he smirks looking at me making me blush

"Doing what?" I know what he means but I can't help teasing as I do it again

"Biting that bottom lip of yours" he reaches his hand out and with his thumb he runs it along my bottom lip making me catch my breath as he kisses me again

Pulling away from the kiss "I'll see you later boss" I laugh as I walk towards the door reaching for the handle he stops me

"Call me Sehun not boss please at least when no one else is around" he opens the door as I quickly kiss his cheek " Ok Sehun" I whispers before walking out into the hallway to the lift

"See you later" He whispers as I step into the lift blowing him a kiss before the doors close. Reaching outside I call Yixing to come get me as he is still in the area I don't need to wait long.

Opening the car door I hop in as he drives out into traffic

"So I am judging by the smile on your face it went well" Yixing laughs as he continues to drive

"Yeah he wants me to meet him for dinner tonight" I smile feeling so happy as I look out the window

"So I take it he didn't use you like you thought he did" Yixing looks towards me as we stop at the traffic lights

"He said everything that we did was the real him not just some CEO who was pretending" I smile towards my friend as he smiles back

"Well I am happy for you I just hope he is telling the truth" Yixing says before starting to drive when the light turns green

"I know in my heart he is" I turn to continue looking out the window hoping I am not making a mistake and that Yixing it's right.

❤C❤

** _Cclay2020 _ **   
_ **X** _


	14. Chapter 14

** _Luhan POV_ **

6 o'clock has finally arrived and I am so super nervous. After a few hours of searching what to wear I decide on skinny blue jeans and white shirt.

"Hey the car has arrived outside" Cece taps on my open bedroom door followed by Yixing close behind. " You look great by the way" Yixing moves in my bedroom further sitting on the bed.

"I'm so nervous, I just hope he means what he said" I turn to check myself in the mirror again. "Hey listen to me ok everything will be fine and if he says anything to you about sleeping with him on the plane well you can give out to him too" Cece says while joining Yixing on the bed as he wraps his hand around her shoulder.

"What do you mean?" I turn to face them both as Yixing smiles "He will be in as much trouble as you because he is the CEO who slept with a member of staff on one of his own planes" Yixing winks at me "So you have no reason to be nervous, now go enjoy dinner and make sure you use protection" Yixing throws me a condom from his pocket making me jump back and let it fall to the floor. " eww I don't want that" I head towards the door as they follow me close behind.

Reaching the main door I turn to hug Cece "you watch him tonight and his wondering hands" I whisper in her ear as she giggles before pulling away from my hug. "Go get him tiger" Yixing smacks my ass before pulling Cece into his chest hugging her. " Cece watch him" I laugh at her blushing like crazy "she will be ok, now will you go, you don't want to keep your_ driver_ waiting" he teases me. " Ok ok I'm going, don't wait up" as soon as the words leave my mouth I regret them badly. I turn to look back at the two of them kissing as they close the door behind me. 

'These two I swear they should just get with each other already' reaching the car the driver smiles as he holds open the door for me. "Good evening sir" he smiles as I step inside. I feel myself blush and start to get more nervous as I put my seat belt on . "Are you ready sir?" the driver looks in the rear view mirror as I just give him a nod.

We finally pull up to a what seems to be a fancy apartment building. As the driver arrives close to a massive gate he presses a button opening the gates, driving in I cant help but stare out the window at all the flash cars parked in the underground carpark. " We are here now sir" the driver opens my door as I step out looking around. "Right this way sir" he smiles as he guides me over to a lift putting a key into the control board before pushing the button for the top floor.

I feel my hands start to sweat more while my knees start to shake, I don't know why I am feeling like this I have already slept with him, but I guess knowing now that he is my boss changes things. The lift finally reaches the top floor as I follow the driver out to a set of wooden double doors. Opening the door he smiles for me to enter while I step inside my eyes open so wide and my jaw nearly drops to the floor at the view inside.

"Sehun is waiting outside on the balcony for your sir" he smiles before walking away and leaving me. I take a deep breath walking further in I can see him through the large glass window. He sees me and moves closer.

"Hey you, you made it, I didn't think you where going to show up" he looks so happy that I have arrived that I blush "I wouldn't be rude like that and leave you waiting again like I did in Paris" he smiles as he leans in to kiss my cheek. Feeling his soft lips on my cheek I close my eyes and feel my heart beat pound in my chest.

"Can I get you a drink of something?" he looks at me with such a loving smile making me melt as I cant get over him standing in front of me wearing a tight black shirt and black trousers. "I would love one actually" I watch him walk towards a small table while I turn to look out at the amazing view over looking the beautiful lights of the city.

" It's beautiful isn't it?" he hands me a glass of wine before leaning over the railing looking out at the view. " It really is but I think the view in Paris was a lot better" I sip my drink as he turns around leaning his back against the railing. " Everything was a lot better in Paris" he smiles before taking a drink himself. I feel my nerves start up again while I let out a sigh. "Are you hungry?" I know he noticed my sigh so I just nod my head. 

Following him inside he pulls out the chair for me as we sit at a beautifully arranged table with candles. He walks over to the wall turning off the lights letting the candlelight and the lights from the buildings outside light up the room. "That's better" he smiles while taking his seat across from me while placing a napkin on his lap.

The food arrives from a waitress which I think he has hired for the night as we quietly tuck in not saying a word to each other. "Luhan about earlier, I meant everything I said on the plane and in Paris" he reaches across the table to touch my hand as I pull it away resting it on my lap while I turn my head away feeling upset.

"Say something please" he stands up and walks around the table to me getting on his hunkers beside me. "Say what it is, scream shout, I don't care I deserve it " he reaches for my hand on my lap taking it in his while turning me around in my chair.

"Why didn't you tell me you where my boss, why did you sleep with me on the plane knowing full well I worked for you, was it your way of finding if your staff fuck passengers" I feel the tears start to fall as he lowers his head looking down at the floor.

"Listen to me ok , Yes I went undercover to see how my staff was with the passengers but not for sex, baby when I seen you I forgot all about why I was there, your smile stole my heart and I wanted to get to know you better, yes I know we slept together in the bunker but you know what?, it was the best time of my life" he reaches up and wipes the tears that have fallen down my face.

"I feel so dirty Sehun, you have no idea how I felt watching you stand up there saying all that stuff in front of the people I work with". I sniff while reaching for the napkin and wiping my tears. "Luhan I'm sorry but if I had of told you who I was you wouldn't have wanted to know the real me and then that beautiful time in Paris would never have happened" he stands up reaching his hand out for me to take it. I slowly reach up and take it as he pulls me close "Please Luhan forgive me please I'm so so sorry I just wanted you to know the real me and not the mask I have to wear as a CEO" he brushes my hair away from my eyes looking deep into them.

"Sehun you kind of lied to me" I move away from him walking back out onto the balcony with my arms around myself, reaching the ledge I lean on it looking out at the view. I feel a warmth come over my shoulders "Here wear this its getting cold out here" he moves away leaning on the ledge with me as I pull the blanket around me more. "Thank you" I smile towards him.

"Luhan baby I didn't lie, I just never told you what I worked as" he doesn't turn to look at me as I look at him ready to answer but stop myself because I know he is right he did avoid the question and he never spoke of work.

"I know, I'm just so annoyed and feel used" as soon as I say that he stands up straight and takes me by the arms " I would never ever use you Luhan, I'm not that type of person, it was done on me before so I know how that feels" I look up at him and see the truth in his eyes. "I'm so sorry you went through something like that" I step closer to him with my head hanging low.

I feel his arms touch mine through the blanket rubbing up and down my arms making them warm "Let me light the little fire pit and we can sit out here if you like, you seem to like the view" he smiles as I nod watching him walk towards the fire pit lighting it. Sitting on the chair I put my hands out in front of me heating them up from the fire watching him take a seat beside me.

" Luhan baby are we ok now?" he whispers making me turn to look at him better "Yes we are ok, I just wish you told me but I'm not sure what happens now?" I turn back to face the fire and to avoid him seeing the hurt in my eyes knowing I wont be able to see him again. " What do you mean baby" he sits closer making me turn to face him. "Your the boss so I guess there is nothing more to be said so I better leave now" I stand up passing him the blanket as I say goodnight and walk inside the apartment.

"Luhan wait where are you going?" he grabs my arm gently stopping me spinning me around. "I need to go, there is nothing more to say" I try move as he lets my arm go. "Please don't go Luhan please" he near pleads with me. "I need to go your my boss and I cant be with you and I need to realise that " I feel a lump build in my throat as I try hard to swallow it. "Luhan baby I know you don't mean that I can see it in your eyes" he moves closer making me step back. " I need to ask you something" 

"Sure baby what is it?" he leans his head to the side looking at me with a grin.

"Do I still have my job?" I look down at the floor afraid to see his face. "Of course you do" he lifts my chin up so I can look him in the eyes. "Nothing changes with your job, its safe" he keeps looking into my eyes as I feel a lump form in my throat again. "I need to go" I move his hand from my face and turn to open the door.

"Let me drive you home at least then" he grabs his keys from the side table along with his jacket. Opening the door we head down in the lift and out into the underground carpark. Clicking the button he opens the car door for me making me step inside as he hurries around and climbs in.

Driving along the silence is deafening that I cant wait till I get home. "Luhan please, it doesn't have to be like this" he turns to me before looking back at the road. I stay quiet looking out the window as the car starts to slow down and stop at the side of the road.

"Please can we talk about us?" he touches my hand on my leg making me look at it. "How can there be an us, your my boss" I look into his eyes seeing the sadness. "I would like there to be an us Luhan" I stare out the window with butterflies in my stomach at what he just said. "Take me home please" I sniff as he starts the car and drives me home.

Reaching outside my apartment he turns the engine off and turns to look at me. "Thank you for dinner and for dropping me home" I turn back to open the car door as he holds my other hand. "Please think about it, I wont give up" he leans in and kisses me on the cheek making me close my eyes at his gentle touch. "Baby please think about it" I open the door and step out closing it after me.

Walking up the steps to my apartment I hear a car door close. Turning around I see him running after me and stopping two steps down from me. "What are you doing?" I find myself laughing a little. "Tell me you will think about it, you didn't say anything in the car" he reaches out and takes my hands "please" . "Ok I will" I laugh out as he quickly kisses my cheek before heading back down to his car. " Get inside before you catch a cold" he shouts after me . "Yes sir" I shout back making him freeze before getting into his car and driving off.

Closing my apartment door I see Yixing sitting on the sofa with Cece asleep on his chest. "How did it go?" he whispers trying not to wake her. "I will tell you in the morning" I smile before saying goodnight and heading to bed.

**_phone buzzes _**_**with a**__** text**_

_I miss you already_

Goodnight

_Don't forget to think about it _

I wont, goodnight 

Laying on my bed I find myself smiling, can I really date my boss?

❤C❤

_Love_   
_Cclay2020_


	15. Chapter 15

Waking up the next morning to the bouncing of Cece on my bed. I move my leg and send her falling onto the end huffing. "why are you waking me up for?" I cover my head with a pillow as she jumps on me shouting something. I remove the pillow so I can hear her. "you got a bunch of flowers outside and I'm so so jealous" she climbs off my bed and runs out of the room. Dragging my lazy tired ass out of bed I follow her out to the sitting room and there sitting on the table is a bunch of red roses in a love heart shaped box with a bow tied around the box.

"Where did they come from?" I reach out to the small white envelope attached to them. Opening it and pulling out the card it reads:

_ **Hey baby hope you have a great day ** _

_ **Sehun** _

_ **x** _

I begin to blush I have never got anything like this before. " Fleurs De Paris flowers oh my god they smell amazing " Cece sniffs them smiling up at me. "Your one lucky guy" she smiles as lay creeps up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist while kissing her cheek. " Are you going to tell us what happened last night?" Lay questions me falling onto the sofa while pulling Cece down with him making her laugh as she pushes him away.

"Long story short he asked me to be with him" I tell them as Cece starts screaming like a school girl. "I hope you said yes" she sits up on the sofa smiling from ear to ear. Walking into the kitchen ignoring her as she follows me in. "Tell me you said yes Lulu" she pouts while I turn on the coffee machine. 

"I haven't given him an answer yet, I kinda told him I would think about it". Sitting at our small coffee table in the kitchen I watch Cece ever so carefully walk closer to me like she is ready to pounce. "Its a bit late to be playing hard to get now when you gave him your ass 20 mins into our flight to Paris" she hugs me around my shoulder from behind kissing my cheek. "Hey its wasn't 20mins into our flight more like an hour and you told me to go for it , plus I kind of wanted to but I didn't think things would go this fast and that I would........." I look towards her as she carefully sits on the chair beside me "You have fallen for him haven't you?" she slowly starts to smile as her eyes get wider showing her chocolate brown eyes, now I know why Lay always says he gets lost in them. " Yeah I kinda have" I blush as she jumps up from the chair hopping and jumping all over our small kitchen making me smile.

"What have I missed" Lay walks into the kitchen and over to the coffee machine pouring out three cups of coffee. " Just that Lulu here has fallen for his boss badly and wont tell him" Cece takes her coffee from him and sits back down. "haha I knew that already" Lay laughs while walking out of the kitchen leaving us both to stare at each other. 

"Wait how did you know that?" I hurry after him as he plops down onto the sofa while Cece snuggles into his side. " The day I came home and you where crying on your bed, I knew then you had fallen in love with him" he smiles before kissing the top of Cece's head making her giggle. I think for a minute 'am I actually in love with him after such a short time?'. "I don't know what to do" I huff out before I fall onto the chair the other side of Lay as he hugs me close. Moving me back so he can look at me he smiles " You don't need to tell him yet how you feel" I snuggle back into him as Cece snuggles in the other the side. I quickly jump up from the sofa making them jump with fright from my quick movement.

"Lulu what's wrong?" Cece questions me before standing up to comfort me. "I can't be with my boss, I don't need to think about it, if I was to get with him now everyone would think I only want him for his money now that he is the new CEO" I feel my heart break in my chest, I do like Sehun and I do want to be with him but that's all ruined now because of what people will think. I let out a quick burst of tears before covering my mouth as I begin to cry that much that I cant control it. I turn around and hurry to my bedroom closing the door behind me locking it as I fall to the floor with my back to the door.

"Lulu" I hear them banging on the door for me to open it. "Talk to us please we are your friends" I hear Cece through the door making me cry more. "People will think that..........I....... I'm s........some money grabbing g.............gold digger" I sniff wiping my face in my sleeve as I hug my knees rocking. "Stop worrying what people think I told you before, go with what your heart and what you want baby" Lay says while tapping the door. "can you guys leave me ...a....alone for a few... min.....minutes ...P......please". I turn my ear to the door as I hear their voice move away from the door.

BUZZ BUZZ

I hear my phone buzz as I slowly get up from the floor walking over to my bed side table and opening my locked screen to a new message from my Sehun.

_Hope you liked the flowers and that they remind you of our beautiful time together in Paris, France_

I can't help but smile as they are lovely flowers, and it was such a beautiful thing to do I quicklyreply

They are beautiful thank you so much

_you are welcome, I was wondering if maybe you would like to meet me for lunch today if you have time?_

I'm kinda busy today, plus I have a flight tonight to Singapore, another time maybe

I close my phone and fall down on the bed. I can't believe I just lied to him, I'm not busy today, all I am gonna do is laze around before I have to go to the airport for my flight. Taking my pillow I cover my head and wonder what am I going to do now, How can I tell him after everything we did in Paris. I even let him be my first before knowing who he really was.

"Lulu its me can I come in now" I hear Cece's soft voice from the other side of the locked door. Placing the pillow back down on my bed I decide to let her in. "hey are you ok?" she wraps her arms around me hugging me as I begin to cry again into her embrace. "I really like him and I don't know what to do" 

"Hey come on lets get you showered and dressed, you might feel a bit better after" she walks me into the bathroom handing me a towel before turning on the water and leaving me to wash.

** _No Pov_ **

Cece leans her ear against the door and listens to the shower door close. quickly she grabs Luhan's phone and opens the locked screen after seeing him do it loads of times before, she clicks into his messages seeing his recent text to Sehun she sends a message of her own.

Hey on second thoughts I would love to go for lunch if the offer is still there?

She waits a few seconds as she gets a reply

_Great ill pick you up from yours at around 1 if that's ok with you?_

Perfect I'll see you then

She quickly deletes the messages she sent and puts the phone back in its original place. 

"I'm sorry Lulu but you could do with a bit of happiness in your life" she whispers before leaving the room.  
  
  


_ **Naughty Cece lol** _

❤_**C**__**❤**_

_ **Cclay2020** _

_ **X** _   
  
  



	16. Chapter 16

Placing my wash bag in my case I finally have my bag packed for my flight to Singapore. Zipping it up and placing it standing up near my bedroom door. I throw on my hoodie since I'm just going to chill for the rest of the day I decided just to throw on a pair of tracksuit bottoms and head to the kitchen to make myself some lunch or pray that Lay or Cece has made some.

I hear Cece shout lunch will be ready soon as I walk down the hall. I plop my butt on the sofa hugging a cushion as I flick through the channels on the TV hoping to find something to watch.

The buzzer for the door goes making me shout for one of the others to answer it as I continue to watch some strange program about ancient aliens that they think landed on earth years ago.

"Luhan your not wearing that are you" Cece hurries out from the kitchen shouting at me as she reaches the buzzer.

"Hello?"

"Yes come on up" she speaks into the handset while pressing the buzzer to let our visitor in.

"You might want to change" She looks at me nervously making me throw a pillow at her "I don't want to get dressed I'm relaxing before I have to get ready for our flight later" I lay further back on the sofa resting my legs up on it too as I close my eyes.

A knock comes to the door as Cece nervously answers it.

"Hello come in" I hear her say before closing the door.

"Lulu say hello" she says to me as I just put my hand up and wave not even bothering to look at who it is. Its probably just her friend she use to try set me up with before, but right now I'm so not interested.

"Is that how you greet your guests" that sexy voice I've heard before makes me jump straight up off the couch making me regret my choice of clothing.

"Wh..... What are you doing here Sehun?" I look at him puzzled as he returns the same look.

"You said you changed your mind about lunch" his smile starts to slowly fade from his face.

"I didn't......... Cece tell me you had nothing to do with this?" I look at her as a red blush sweeps across her face making her look down.

"Cece what have you done?" Lay says as he joins us in the sitting room rubbing a towel through his damp hair.

"I..... I thought he..... could just go for lunch.... take a chance" she whispers the last part while bowing her head.

"Cece get into the bedroom now I want to talk to you" Lay takes her by the arm and leaves us alone.

"I'm sorry I thought you changed your mind" he smiles his beautiful smile making me blush and smile back.

"She must have texted you when I went into the shower the little witch" I begin to laugh as he continues to smile at me

"Since I'm here do you want to grab some lunch?" he leans his head to the side smirking at me making my stomach flutter. Should I really go, I did tell him earlier I didn't want to, but now he is here looking all sexy in his suit trousers, a white shirt rolled up at the sleeve with the first two buttons open. I feel my mouth water taking in his beauty.

"Ok, just let me get changed" I smile before running to my room to get ready. I have no idea what to wear. I pull all my clothes out of the wardrobe one at a time while throwing the ones that don't make the cut straight to the floor.

I finally decide on a pair of blue jeans, white t-shirt with a light olive colour jacket over it. I grab some hair product and quickly style my hair before rushing back out to see him sitting on the sofa texting on his phone. He looks up as I enter looking me up and down.

"You look nice" he smiles before standing up from the sofa "shall we go?" he asks me while tossing his car keys in his hand.

"Sure" I smile before slipping on my shoes and heading out the door he holds open for me as we head down to his car.

The walk down the stairs is quite as I sense tension. Quickly I think of something to say "did you drive yourself?" I ask him as he starts to laugh while tossing his car keys in the air and catching them. "No I locked my driver in the car so I could come and get you" I stop on the stairs looking at him in shock.

"I'm joking, course I drive, don't need my driver all the time" he laughs before holding the door to the lobby open for me as we step outside.

Reaching the car he holds my door open ushering me inside. "I can hold open a door myself you know" I laugh while climbing in making him close it and hurry around.

"I know you can but I'm a gentleman, I like some things old school" he winks at me before we head off for lunch.

Arriving at a little small restaurant tucked in between two very large buildings he parks the car as we head inside.

"This place is huge inside" I look around in awe as I follow him to our table. We reach two glass door opening up to what looks like a giant garden with white tables scattered all over the place and along the back wall are beautiful cherry blossom trees in full bloom. I catch my breath and admire the beauty of all the colours.

"It's beautiful isn't it" Sehun smiles holding out my chair for me to sit before he takes a seat himself.

"It really is, you would never think it was this big on the inside when it's so small outside" I continue to look around as a waitress hands us our menus before leaving.

"Well you should never judge a book by its cover" he smiles at me and I can sense that was aimed at me in more ways then one.

We pick what we want as the waitress takes our orders and heads off to the kitchen. I feel my nerves kick in as my leg begins to shake. Putting my hand on it I try hard to stop it but fail.

"Baby are you ok ?" he reaches his hand over touching my hand that's resting on the table before giving it a tight squeeze.

"Was that comment a slight dig at me?" I look up at him with puppy dog eyes as he softly smiles. "yes and no " he takes a breath and leans closer.

"You thought this place was small from the outside till we stepped inside, and also you think I'm a totally different guy cause I am the new CEO but you have seen the real me inside and I don't want you to judge me on my job, if that makes sense" he laughs

"Yeah I get what you mean, but I haven't really thought much about what you asked me" I lower my voice as the waitress returns with our food smiling before she leaves.

"It bothers you so much that I'm the CEO doesn't it" his smile fades as I feel a lump in my throat begin to form.

"I.... I'm just afraid people will think I'm after your money" I try hard to hold back my tears as I pick up my glass and sip some water trying to make the lump in my throat disappear.

"Why would you care so much of what people will think, I know you and your not like that Luhan, come on we had a beautiful time in Paris didn't we?" he winks at me making me blush again.

"I don't want them saying things about you either about being with a member of staff, I'm even nervous here encase someone walks in that knows you" I tuck into my food finding it real hard to swallow as I just give up trying.

Time passes with small chit chat as we decide to then leave. Reaching his car he takes his phone out and makes a call.

"Cancel that meeting Minseok, I won't be able to make it, thank you" he hangs up the phone before opening his car to get in.

"I can walk" I stay standing on the path looking at his car. Wanting to just leave as I hate myself right now.

"Please get in the car" he walks back to me and cups my cheeks as I feel my tears start to fall. He uses his thumbs to wipe them away before giving me a soft smile. "Come on let me drop you home" he opens my door as I climb in just nodding my head.

Driving along he pulls up to a small park stopping the car and climbing out while I look at him puzzled. "I don't live in a park" I laugh as he takes my hand making me blush.

"Funny I know that, but there is a ice cream place in here that has the nicest ice cream around" I pull my hand free slowly and look around as I follow him.

We have our ice cream and head to a point under a tree and sit down.

"Luhan please don't let our beautiful time in Paris be a once off, I know you have fallen for me as much as I have for you and I won't give up on you" he continues to lick his ice-cream from his little spoon while I just look out ahead at some children playing football looking all carefree with no worries at all.

"I better get going" I stand up and begin to walk as he pulls my arm back making me turn and slam into his chest catching my breath as my heart begins to pound.

"Baby just talk to me don't go yet" he puts his little tub of ice cream and mine and places them down before taking my hands in his large ones.

"You are the most beautiful man I have ever seen in my life. You have got into my heart and soul and we have only just met, but baby I know I didn't tell you about what work I did but if I told you I would have lost you and never had our amazing time in Paris, I wanted you to know the real me without the Job title". He moves his hands up to cup my cheeks as he looks deep into my eyes.

"Please think about us, I would like us to be together Luhan if you will have me, sure even Baek and Chanyeol have asked about you and when would we be back" I can't help but laugh at how nice and cute they where in Paris.

"I have thought about us Sehun but I keep going back to what others will think" I begin to cry more trying to look down as he stops me and hold my face up. I close my eyes and grab his hands on my cheeks to move them but he holds on.

"Open those beautiful eyes of yours for me and look at me please" I take a breath and open them watching him look at me.

"Stop fighting and just go with what your heart wants, don't worry about anyone else, it is only you and I in this relationship and if we make each other happy then that's all that matters" he smiles making me blush again like he always does.

"I really want to kiss you right now but I won't push my luck, so is it ok if I give you a hug instead? " he holds his arms open as I step forward and hug him tight resting my head on his chest before taking a breath feeling safe in his embrace. He runs his fingers through my hair making me nearly groan at his simple touch. He must have hear me as he pushes me away a bit before leaning in" Can I " he whispers as I just get lost in the moment and lean up as our lips softly touch kissing each other.

" That wasn't so bad was it?" he winks at me before letting me go so he can pick up our ice cream tubs as we head to the bin before arriving at his car.

We arrive at my apartment as he turns off the engine and looks towards me.

"So will you give us a chance?" he smirks at me making me laugh.

"I will think more about it yeah" I smirk back at him as he now laughs at me "Your gonna make me work for it aren't you?"

"Maybe" I wink at him before I step out of the car.

He jumps out of the car and hurries around to my side grabbing my arms and gently leaning me up against the side of his car.

"Well if your going to be thinking about it while your away I think I better give you something to remember" he leans in and kisses me on the lips reaching his hands up placing one on my cheek and one on my neck. He moves his kisses along my jaw and down my neck making me loose control leaning my head back as I let out a little groan remembering our night together as I grab his shirt tight in my hands wanting more making him laugh into his kiss.

"You liked that didn't you the same way you liked it in Paris" he rubs his hands down my cheek while looking into my eyes. I can't find any words so I just nod in reply.

"Be mine Luhan, think about giving us a chance"

"I better go and let you get back to work" I push him as he steps away like a kicked puppy. I feel so bad giving him mixed signals but I need more time to think.

"Well have a safe flight and give me a text when your on lay over and maybe when you get back I can take you out for dinner" he looks all excited, how can I tell him no.

"That would be nice" I smile before he let's me past him to head up the steps to my apartment block. I turn around and see him walking around to his side of the car and standing with the door open before winking at me and getting in the car.

I watch him drive off before I sit on the steps trying to catch my breath.

"Hey" lay says while sitting beside me as he just wraps his arm around my shoulder pulling me into his embrace.

"Stop lying to yourself and just tell him the true answer" I look up at him as he smiles.

"Don't keep him waiting so long he clearly likes you Lulu, and by what your eyes are telling me you would rather jump in the car and follow him so he will take you up in his arms and kiss you again"

" I will give him my answer when I get back" I get up from the steps and walk ahead with lay following.

"No" he shouts making me turn

"Don't tell him no like your going to just because your so scared of what people think, who gives a fuck what others think, you have a chance of being happy will you start thinking of you and your needs not everyone fucking else". My jaw drops as he walks past shocking me by what he said.

I will make up my own mind and if I think it's best for the company and my job then I need to tell him my answer is No.

❤️C ❤️

_ **Love ** _   
_ **Cclay2020** _   
_ **X** _

_ **Poor luhan he is so confused ** _   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	17. Chapter 17

The flight to Singapore was 6 hours long from Seoul and I have to admit it was the worst, kids screaming couples fighting but most of all, no Sehun.

Since I stepped on the plane I have done nothing but think about him. How much I want to kiss him and feel his embrace. I keep going back to our first time making love and how respectful he was of me and also how gentle he was when he found out when we made love in the plane it was my first time. Everything is perfect with him, he treats me respectfully and is truly romantic, but I can't get rid of this fear of what others think, I will be known as luhan the guy who seduced the CEO.

"Hey excuse me sir" I come back to reality to the voice of an elderly woman smiling up at me. "Could you get me my bag please I can't seem to reach it"

"I'm sorry of course" I reach into the over head compartment and retrieve her small bag and hand it to her.

"Thank you young man, and may I say what ever it is that's bothering you don't be afraid to tell the person what you really feel" she whispers to me so no one can hear.

"How did you know?" I ask her as she grabs my arm pulling me closer down to her. "I know love when I see it and you have got it bad young man, so tell them whoever they are how you feel" she grabs my hand in hers and gives it a squeeze "life is short you gotta grab it with both hands my dear" she smiles before walking off and joining her husband who is waiting for her as all passengers leave the plane.

As the last passenger leaves the plane, I find a nearby seat and sit down. I can't help but think that elderly lady was right, I really need to tell Sehun how I really feel deep down and stop worrying about others.

I finally arrive at my hotel and plop down on my bed. Sehun is on my mind again and I cant seem to shift it. Damn it I need to text him. Getting up and reaching for my case I take my phone from the front pocket and turn it on. After a few minutes of it coming to life it buzzes in my hand with a message.

Opening the message I see it's from Sehun.

_ **I hope you had a safe flight, miss you already S x** _

I can't help but blush, we've only met and he misses me already, but I can't blame him because I miss him too.

Taking a deep breath I decide to text him back.

Landed ok safe and sound just in my hotel resting now till my flight home tomorrow

Glad you arrived safely, can we meet for dinner when you get home?

I take a few minutes before I reply to him. Should I just go for it and fuck what everyone else says about us like Lay said. I guess I need to start looking and taking care of what I want.

_I would love to but maybe the following day after I get some rest. _

_Of course you will need some time to sleep when you come home, I look forward to seeing you the day after your home then _

_Yes I will see you then _

_Ok baby see you then, rest well goodnight x_

_Goodnight Sehun. _

I close my phone and head to the shower with a smile on my face. I can't wait to tell him my proper answer now, I could have told him over the phone but I think it would be better in person. Stepping into the shower my mind drifts off to how I will tell him and what I will wear for dinner.

***

** _Sehun's pov_ **

"Boss there is someone here to see you" Taemin arrives to the door looking worried.

"Who is it and why do you look........" I freeze when I see my ex walk into my office like he owns the room.

"Hey honey" he says as he walks closer towards my desk making me stand up and move back away from him.

"Sir will I call security?" Taemin says with a panicked tone while still holding onto the door as if his life depended on it.

"No Taemin, but can you let Minseok know our meeting will be delayed" I tell him as he nods before leaving and closing the door.

"So what has you here Kai?" I try sound like I'm not trembling on the inside where in fact I am.

"I missed you baby" he stands up and walks closer to me as I walk around my desk away from him.

"Kai I told you we are over" I try to control my trembling voice as he walks towards my drink table along the far wall pouring himself a drink.

"Oh come on Sehun you know it was a mistake" he smiles his charming smile before taking his glass and sitting on my sofa.

"You cheated on me in our bed and made me believe it was my fault" I shout at him making him laugh.

"It was your fault, you wouldn't have sex with me and I had needs so I had my secretary, everyone cheats" he gulps his drink before standing up and pouring another one.

"I hear your the new CEO now congratulations honey, let's go out and celebrate, I can take you to that place you love in town, we can have dinner and you can take me home and we can have some fun what do you say" he walks close to me making me wanna punch his lights out but I hold back.

"Look at you all defensive you look like you want to hit me" he leans his head to the side and smirks at me. "well come on then, hit me" he growls at me making me nervous.

"You don't have the balls to, you where my little bitch remember, you knew where your place was and that was under me" he grabs my chin making me look at him as I raise my hand to hit him but he drops his glass and grabs my hand.

"Feisty aren't you, all grown up this past year, maybe if you had of been this feisty I wouldn't have slept with my secretary" he speaks through gritted teeth.

"Take your fucking hands off him" I breath a sign of relief as Minseok stands in the doorway with two security men by his side.

"No need to call the hounds, I was leaving anyway" he let's me go as I try catch my breath. Grabbing his coat he walks towards the door turning back towards me as he smiles "your mine and will always be mine, I'll see you real soon baby" he blows me a kiss and leaves with the help of my security.

I fall onto the sofa delighted Minseok arrived.

"What the hell did that psycho want?" Minseok closes the door and heads to my bar. Pouring out a bourbon he hands it to me before sitting beside me.

"He wants me back, he heard I'm CEO" I tell him as I sip my drink.

"Your not going back to him are you, do you remember he battered you and made you think his cheating was your fault" Minseok grabs my arm shaking me to look at him.

"I'm not that stupid, I left him remember, just why does he have to come back now when I'm moving on, luhan has decided to have dinner with me and hopefully give me an answer when he gets home, I really like him Minseok I can't let that prick ruin this" I drink the rest of my drink as I hear my phone buzz.

Getting up from the sofa I walk towards my table and grab my phone. Opening the screen I see a message from Luhan.

_My view from my hotel, not as beautiful as the one in Paris._

I find myself smiling, is he finally coming around to the idea of us.

_That's a beautiful sight indeed but the one in Paris was more beautiful and it isn't the Eiffel Tower I'm talking about😘_

He doesn't reply so I close my phone and look towards a smiling Minseok. "You got it bad with him" he laughs as he gets up from the sofa putting his glass back.

"I will have a chat with security and make sure that weasel Kai doesn't get into the building again, you get him out of your head and just think of that little cutie there ok, leave weasel Kai to me" he says before leaving my office.

I really hope Kai doesn't get in the way of me and luhan and stays away. Since I have an hours left of work I get cracking on it so I can go home to my penthouse.

Finally work is over and I arrive home. I decide to take a picture and send it to Luhan

My view for the night, as you can see not as beautiful as yours 🍷🍾

Well cheers as you can see I'm relaxing and I can't drink as I'm flying tomorrow 😞😞

_Awww well now you can think more about what I asked you before you left_ 😉

_But I don't need to think I already have my answer 😉_

_Oh you do, do you, would you like to share your answer with me_

_I'll think I'll wait till I get home ☺️ _

_Aww your going to leave me hanging that long, meany 😞, how about you send me a selfie then since you won't tell me_

_How's that _☺️

_Omg baby I wish I was there with you and I knew your answer, I think I know what it is but I'll wait till you get home. _

Your turn for a pic now please hehe

_Sorry its not as good as yours, my hair was a mess that's why I have the hat on._

You look good, and I better say goodnight and get some beauty sleep

_You don't need beauty sleep your gorgeous baby, anyway sweet dreams think of me and we can talk tomorrow if you like_

Goodnight Sehun sweet dreams, talk soon

  
_Goodnight_ x

I put my phone down and I can't stop smiling I know by the way he is texting me his answer is yes. He wouldn't have been like that with me if it was a no.

Getting up from the sofa I'm so excited to see him now but I better go to bed and rest myself, tomorrow will be a long day in work. Switching off all the lights my door buzzes making me turn around and wonder who that could be this late. Walking to the on the wall security screen I see Kai standing holding up a bottle of wine towards the camera and smiling wearing a black polo neck jumper and black bottom, he knows I love to see him dressed liked this so I know he is doing this on purpose.

I press the button and talk into the speaker "I'm going to bed Kai, please leave" I let it go as he now talks "I just want to say sorry come on have a goodbye drink with me then, just one then I will leave" maybe if I have one drink with him he will leave me alone for good. I press the buzzer and let him up.

Hopefully i won't regret this.

♥️C ♥️

_ **Please don't hate on me cause of the character I have Kai playing in this ** _

**Love**

**Cclay2020**

**X**


	18. Chapter 18

  
⚠️Warning⚠️

He walks in the door all smiles. "Hey honey, look about earlier I'm sorry, you know how I get sometimes" he walks closer and kisses my cheek making my stomach turn. Grabbing the bottle from his hand I head to the kitchen to open it and grab some glasses.

"What has you here, I thought you got the hint earlier" I pour out two drinks and hand him one. "Oh honey I know you didn't mean it, deep down you love me still" he smiles as he walks into the sitting room looking around.

Kai was always very dominant when we dated and still is by the looks of things. He would make me role play things, sometimes he would take things to far and I would end up hurt. He would always comfort me after send me bunches of flowers after flowers knowing he had upset me. I like a fool forgave him because I did truly love him and if he loved me too he wouldn't do the things he did to me.

"Are you listening to me?" I shake my head and look towards him "sorry I was miles away" I sit on the edge of the chair as he moves closer.

"I said you look beautiful" he reaches his hand up and touches my cheek softly the way he use too.

"Remember I use to make love to you for hours" he moves and sits on the sofa crossing his legs. One thing kai can do is make it look like he owns the room. He may have owned me but not anymore.

"Kai what do you want, you turn up at my office now my home" I put my glass down waiting for him to reply as he just laughs. "I missed you honey"

"Kai it's been over a year, and you come back now" he quickly gets up from the chair and walks towards me. I feel panic wave over me as I just realised I've made the biggest mistake.

"Honey found his voice and his balls" he grabs my face around my mouth with his hand. "Do I need to punish you? " I feel my emotions take over as I try my best to hold them back. Grabbing his hand I remove it from my face.

"Keep your hands off me Kai I am not yours anymore and it will be a cold day in hell before I ever take you back" I move away as he watches me with a smirk.

"Playing hard to get, I like that" he bites his lip walking to me till I'm against a wall. Shit, I move along it as he walks after me like a predator.

"I'm with someone else kai and I think you should leave" I stop and stand my ground with him. Kai likes his men weak but I won't be like that anymore I've changed for the better in the year or so we have been apart.

"It won't last honey, you know you like fun, and role-playing, it's excites you" he moves closer again and leans me against the wall again. I hate myself for letting him in and getting even this close to me.

"Yes I love role-playing but not the horrible rough kind you do, I love the tender ones me that my man does now, not the ones that make me bleed or break my arm" I push him away as I see the anger build up inside him.

"Well maybe if you played right you wouldn't have hurt yourself, and broke your arm" he grits his teeth moving right up into my face making our noses inches apart.

I raise my hand and slap him right across the face as his head moves to the side from the force of the impact.

" You little bitch" he pins my arms against the wall above my head with one hand. I know Kai, so I know what's coming next.

He slides his hands down the front of my trousers unzipping them and reaching inside as I try and kick and move as best I can.

"No Kai stop it" I scream as he uses his lower body to keep me pinned to the wall. "Shut up little bitch" he moves his hand from my crotch as I hear his belt unbuckle. Fear takes over me as I kick as hard as I can but he is way to strong, he grabs me and throws me to the floor.

I crawl backwards along the floor looking up at him taking his top off and sliding down the zip of his trousers before dropping to his knees in front of me.

"Kai don't please" I try to stand up but he pulls me back down and flips me over. "I told you you where mine you little bitch" he has me on my front as I try my hardest to get away. He slides my trousers over the hump of my ass and rubs his finger against my opening.

"Mmmm yes look at that ass wanting me" he spanks my ass cheek as I feel my emotions start to fall. If I give up now I know I will wake up after kai is finished with me bleeding and in a lot of pain.

I fight as much as I can screaming for him to stop, but he doesn't, he thinks he is in some weird role play.

"Kai if you love me..... don't do this to me" I try get the words out clearly but my voice trembles making him grab me by my hair.

"You know I love you my little bitch, but I want your ass and you know I always get what I want" he kisses my cheek roughly making the tears falls down my cheeks. I'm tired and weak maybe I should give up fighting and just let him have his way. I hear a buzz sound and realise it's my phone. all of a sudden my mind drifts off to Luhan maybe that's him, beautiful Luhan who has stolen my heart who I will be seeing soon.

All of a sudden I feel power raise from my feet to my head as rage suddenly takes over me. I push against the floor till I can get up on my knees. "That's it honey raise that ass for me" he says making me sick

"Not this time Kai" I kick backwards hitting his thigh making him loosen his grip on me. I try crawl along the floor but he grabs my hair again. I try turn my body so I'm on my back as he leans over me. "Putting up a fight now are we" he smiles at me as I punch him across his face with such force he falls to the side. Getting up from the floor I pull my trousers up the little bit he had then down.

"Get the fuck out of my penthouse Kai" I try catch my breath as I watch him get off the floor wiping his now busted lip.

"Your gonna pay for that, get on your knees" he growls at me as he walks closer still touching his bloody lip.

"I don't belong to you anymore I belong to someone else now get the hell out of my home" I shout as loud as I can as he fixes his trousers and pulls his top on.

"You might be with someone else but you belong to me" he grabs his jacket and walks to the door "This isn't over" he slams the door behind him. I fall to my knees trying to catch my breath after everything. I start to cry as it could have been a lot worse. I have woken in hospital rooms way too many times after Kai's crazy nights.

I remember my phone buzzed so I crawl across the floor to it. Opening the screen I see its a message from luhan so I sit and wipe my tears.

_Hey I can't seem to sleep this is me laying in bed right now - - - - > 🙄_

Hey you, awww you look cute, why can't you sleep?

_I have something on my mind"_

Oh really what is it🤔?

I climb up from the floor and sit on the chair running my fingers through my messy hair waiting for his reply

_You_ ☺️

I can't help but laugh as tears fall down my face. Kai nearly raped me and here is Luhan being all cute sending me emojis warming my heart.

Your on my mind too baby, more then you know

_I like you calling me baby, it's cute, plus I really want to tell you my answer, so I can finally sleep_

Would you prefer me to call you something else like mine lol . We can wait till your home tomorrow for the answer I don't mind.

_Yeah maybe 🤭, I can't sleep so I need to tell you now _

Ok, what is it?

I wait knowing full well its going to be yes after all this.

_It's yes I would like to be yours 😊_

I nearly let out a scream and drop my phone finally he said yes. Tears start to fail me as the past hour runs through my mind.

Aww yes my baby finally gives me an answer💍

He doesn't reply so I get up and head to my bedroom flicking on the light before walking into my ensuite bathroom to turn on the shower. I check my phone again but he didn't reply till I realise my last message has a ring emoji attached.   
Shit shit shit he has seen it and panicked.

_Sorry my phone died, couldn't find my charger, nice ring but its a bit early don't you think 😉_

I'm so sorry it was suppose to be a party one 🎉🎉🎉 but damn fingers are too big 😂

_It's ok you probably thought I freaked out when I didn't reply_

I did actually but its all good now, I can't wait to see you

_I can't wait to see you, we do need to talk it over dinner when I get home _

Of course, we can sort it all out and I will answer any question or any doubt you have about us

_I'd love a kiss from you right now if I'm honest 😔_

Hey don't be sad, I will give you as many as you want when you get home

_I like the sound of that 😉_

Do you want me to pick you up from the airport tomorrow?

_I'm not sure, people will see, especially with me in my uniform _

Change before you come out the arrivals gates, I won't have my suit on. I will just look like a normal guy picking up his boyfriend, we will be ok

_You said boyfriend 🙈 Where can I get changed tho the public bathroom will make it obvious lol _

Well sweetheart you are my boyfriend now and there is a security area along that corridor I know them all and one is a close friend of mine called Taeil, I will tell him what's going on and he can let you change in their private rooms

_This sounds crazy but I like the sneakiness of it, I'll do that _

Cool I will let him know your flight number and to keep an eye out for you

_But won't they all know then, wait you know my flight number _

Done worry everything will be fine and of course I know your flight number baby, I run the company

_Oh yeah boss🥺_

Don't let that put you off and I will see you at the arrivals gate tomorrow evening at 5, now please get some sleep

_Weird that you know all that lol but yeah I will see you then, night sehun_

Night baby

I close my phone screen and step into the shower. I need to get the smell and touch of Kai off me.

As the warm water runs down my body I put the horror of Kai to the back of my mind and just think of the beauty who agreed to be mine.

Once I'm showered and dried I slip into my bed naked feeling the cold sheets against my naked skin. The covers hug me as I reach for my phone.

Clicking open the message app I look at the selfie Luhan sent me earlier and smiles at it as I run my fingers across the screen near his lips.

I can't wait to have you in my arms again baby. Turning my bedside light off I set my alarm for work and snuggle down in my bed looking one more time at his picture before I drift off to sleep.   
  


❤️C ❤️

_ **Don't hate on me over kai ** _

_ **Love** _   
_ **Cclay2020 ** _   
_ **X** _


	19. Chapter 19

** _Sehun's p.o.v _ **

Morning you 

_Morning to you too_

Did you sleep ok baby?

_I really did eventually, after I told you my answer_

Am I still picking you up from the airport later ?

_Yes please, I like the idea of being all sneaky haha_

Oh you do ,do you ?

_Yes I do, Mr Boss man _

Haha boss man, is that my new name now baby?

_Maybe yes, so what are you doing this fine beautiful morning?_

I'm in work at my office baby, you must be still in bed am I right

_Yes I am, I really wish you where here with me if I'm honest_

I like how you are a lot more open with me now since you told me your answer, and I wish I was with you too baby but I will see you at the arrivals gate later 

_I wish it was now, I hate myself now for telling you my answer_

Why would you say that?

_Because I didn't get to see your reaction I guess and we didn't have a nice moment with it , I'm sorry I'm just a sucker for romance_

I will make it special when you get home ok, Look baby I'm sorry, I need to go back to work so I will see you later at 5 at the arrivals gate 

_I can't wait _

Putting the phone down on my desk_, _while looking at the clock on the far wall , I can't help but wish it wasn't 9.30 in the morning and that I was in the airport now waiting for my little cutie to get off the plane. He really is cute. I can't help but smile that he is My boyfriend now and My cutie.

_knock knock _

_"_Come in", I sit back in my chair and wait for the door to open and the person to enter. I just pray it isn't Kai again. "Hey Boss" Minseok pushes in the door with his foot as Taemin helps him carry in a brown bag and two take away cups. "Minseok are you sick or something your in early". I rush over to help him as Taemin holds open the door.

"Shut up, I brought you breakfast", I take the cups from his hand as we head over to the sofa. "What has you in so early and why are you buying me breakfast. What have you done or who have you done". I can't help but laugh as I take the lid off my cup and pour in some sweetener. "You know me so well", he laughs as he opens the bag and takes out breakfast muffins handing me one.

Sitting tucking into the Muffin I continue to watch him as he doesn't say anything. "Ok Minseok spill, what did you do?" I wipe my mouth with a napkin still waiting. "Ok ....I slept with Changmin from advertising", he blushes like crazy making me burst out laughing. "You finally played your cards right and got him". I sip my coffee as he looks at me with a smirk. "Yes you were right, I needed to stop sleeping around, plus he is just so damn sexy". he smiles the biggest smile. "you look like a cat that got the cream". I laugh at him as I hear my phone buzz on my desk. "Hey I did get the cream if you know what I mean~". He wiggles his eyebrows at me as I reach my phone shaking my head at his sick mind.

_Hey Honey , how are you this morning _

I feel my whole stomach start to turn and I must have turned pale because Minseok is now standing beside me holding me up.

"What the hell boss, what's wrong". He guides me to sit in my chair as I take a deep breath. "Its Kai again", I hand him my phone so he can see it. "This asshole again, did he not get the hint yesterday when I threw him out", he walks back to the table and returning with my coffee he hands it to me. "Will I make it an Irish coffee for you?" he begins to walk towards the drinks table as I stop him, "Minseok its nearly 10 in the morning its too early for drink", he shrugs his shoulders and sits back on the sofa eating his muffin. "It's afternoon somewhere in the world" he giggles as he sips his coffee. "Minseok I have something to tell you". I sit up in my chair nervous of how my friend is going to react. "well spit it out" he sits back into the sofa waiting for my news.

"Kai .....came over last night ........", before I could finish he is off the chair and sitting on my desk beside me ."Tell me you didn't sleep with him Sehun, what about Luhan?" I hold my head in my hands grabbing my hair as he rubs my back. "What happened?" I turn my head to look up at him to tell him just as the door to my office opens. "Sorry sir, I thought Minseok was gone, excuse me", he closes the door to leave but I call after him. "Taemin what is it?" quickly he opens the door wider. "There is a massive bunch of flowers out here for you sir". Minseok and I both look at each other as I roll my eyes while Minseok runs towards the door. Closing my eyes I know exactly who they are from and I don't want them in my building.

"Boss they are from Kai". I put my head back on hands and shake it from side to side wanting this to be all a dream. I have finally moved on from him, became a CEO and found the most beautiful human being who said yes to being with me and here is my ex back on the scene again sending me flowers and dropping by late at night. "Thanks Taemin I can take it from here". I hear Minseok tell him as the door closes. "So what happened last night before I give you a slap for sleeping with him". I look up from my table and see Minseok staring at me in disgust. 

"Minseok I didn't sleep with him, he showed up with a bottle and asked could we have a farewell drink, so I let him in and......", he moves closer to me sitting back on the desk beside me. I cant look at him so I look down at my hands on the table. "He tried to force me to have sex with him". I finally look up as he stands up and starts to pace my office. "Are you telling me he tried to rape you?" All I can do is nod yes towards him. Putting my head down on the table I can't help but begin to cry. "Did he Sehun?" he softly asks me as I feel his hand rubbing up and down my back. "No I got the strength from somewhere and punched him across the face sending him flying off me" I grab a handkerchief and wipe my eyes. "Nice that you got him off you" he walks over to the drinks table and pours me out a drink. "Just have a sip it looks like you need something stronger then coffee". I take it and take a sip. "The best thing about last night though was Luhan agreed to be My boyfriend after it all happened, he messaged me right as it was happening and it was like he gave me the strength to not give in to Kai like I was going to". I sip my drink as he looks at me with worry.

"That's brilliant news, when are you guys seeing each other?" 

"Tonight, after work I am picking him up from the airport, undercover" I laugh as he looks at me confused. "How are you doing it undercover?, they will see him in his uniform" he laughs at me before heading back to the sofa to eat the last piece of his muffin. "I have Taeil on lookout for him, I also told him to bring a change of clothes with him and change in their changing rooms just before he walks through the arrivals gate". He just smiles at me shaking his head "My sneaky boss". He gets up from the chair grabbing the bag and crushing it in his hands before putting it in the bin and brushing off his suit. "Go and have a great night tonight and don't even think about Kai, I will get rid of the flowers". He walks towards me giving me a bro hug. "I will see you later I need to go see my man downstairs, catch you later, oh and Sehun, I'm proud of you for not giving into that asshole and I'm glad he didn't get a chance to do what he did before, I love you man, he smiles before leaving my office. 

Picking up my phone I ring my other new assistant Yuta who takes care of my at home business.

"_Good morning sir__" _

"Good morning Yuta , how is everything at home?"

_"Sir I was just about to ring you, there is a package here for you, it arrived about 20 minutes ago"_

"Ok Yuta I will get it later" 

"_Ok sir , is there something else you needed me to do for you today?__" _

"Yuta please call me Sehun, I hate when you call me boss"

_"Sorry Sehun" _

"It's ok, Yuta can you maybe get Wendy to organise dinner for me and a guest tonight for around 6ish, when she arrives to work"

"Of course, may I ask is it business dinner or..."

"Its a date , so if she can just do the dinner and tidy up, I can do the rest"

"_Yes sir I will help her, is there anything else you might need?"_

"No I think that's everything, if you both can sort that out for me I would be very grateful"

"_Yes of course sir, I mean Sehun"_

"Thank you Yuta,, I will check in on you later to see how it is going"

"_Ok Sir talk to you later then" _

"Thank you Yuta"

Hanging up the phone I cant be any more grateful then I am right now to have them helping me out. My dad hired them for me to help me around the home and for private at home matters. I never wanted staff at home like this as I'm not lazy but I have to admit they are amazing people to have around especially for tonight.

***

The hours have passed which I am so grateful for as I read the clock seeing it is now 4 o'clock and my pile of files that I only made it half way through are nearly falling off my desk now. Luhan will be in the air now which I am so excited about. I turn off my computer and grab my things ready to leave the office. "Sir are you heading off now?" Taemin asks me while he files away some paper work as I reach his desk. "Yes I'm done for the day, you should head off too" I tell him as I say goodnight and head down to my car.

Heading to the airport after my quick stop at home to check on Yuta and Wendy and to shower and change my clothes. I pull up in the airport and park my car. I have decided to wear a pair of jeans a t-shirt and just a casual jacket with a baseball cap on my head. I am ready and excited to go and get my man. 

Walking towards the arrivals gate I see so many people waiting for their lovers, family members or friends to walk out the automatic doors. I can see from the over head sign that Luhan's flight has been delayed. I begin to worry and decide there is not much I can do right now then to wait.

I decide to walk over to the Costa coffee stand and order a coffee while I wait. Sitting at one of the high tables I watch all the passengers walk through the doors running to their family and friends and a few lovers running and jumping in to the arms of their partners making me smile. What should I do with Luhan, I really want to hug and kiss him but is here the place to do that with me being who I am and us not having our chat yet. I look towards the over head board and butterflies start to flutter in my stomach as I see his flight has finally landed. I finish up my coffee and walk back towards the gate. I know with Luhan being staff and having to get changed he will be a little later then the passengers.

15 minutes has past and I feel my phone buzz in my pocket. Quickly I take it out and see a message from Taeil...

_He has arrived and is here with me now, he wont be long _

Thank you Taeil, I owe you one 

I put my phone inside my pocket and lean over the barrier waiting for my baby to arrive. 10minutes have passed and the doors slowly open as I get excited to see if its him as more passengers from flights walk out. Finally they open to a shy looking beauty wearing blue jeans a big white hoodie and bright white runners wearing a white baseball cap looking around. I stand up straight and walk towards him waving my hand. He finally sees me and walks quickly over to me with the biggest smile on his face.

"Hey baby" I hold out my arms as he moves quickly closer to me hugging me tight. "Hey you" he giggles into my chest before pulling away. "How was your flight?". I grab his case and pull it behind me while holding out my hand for him to hold. He smiles at me linking his hand with mine making me the luckiest guy in the airport right now having such a beauty in my grasp. "Yeah it was ok we got delayed leaving Singapore, so I'm sorry I am late" he blushes acting all shy with me as we walk to my car. 

"Its so good to see you" I smile at him after I close the boot of the car reaching out to him. He walks closer all flushed in the face. "You saw me the other day and with the selfie I sent you last night, silly". He tries to hide his face with his hands making me pull them away. "Don't hide from me baby" he lets his hands go looking up at me with a big smile on his face. "I wanna kiss you" he says looking up at me while I place my hands on his cheeks pulling him in close and softly kissing his lips. 

"Let's get you home shall we" I pull away and open the door for him to climb in. I hurry around and climb in clicking on my seatbelt. "Where do you want to go?" he asks me as I start the car. "Well since we need to talk things through I was thinking that maybe we could go to mine as I have arranged dinner for us, but if your not up for it we can go elsewhere" I look at him quickly as I pull out of the car parking spot. "No your place sounds perfect and a bit more private". I straighten up the car and head out into the traffic towards my home.

I feel a soft gentle hand touch my hand on the gear stick making me look towards him. "Are you ok?" I ask him before giving his hand a squeeze. "Yes, I really am" he smiles so brightly as I change gear making him move his hand away. "Hey don't" I take his hand back and place it linked with mine on my lap. "I think I need to get a automatic car" I laugh out as he looks at me puzzled "why".

"Because I have to keep letting go of your hand to change the gears of the car, so If I get an automatic car I won't have to let your hand go" I lift his hand up and kiss the back of it. "Your a charmer, you know that" he laughs. I take his hand and place it on my thigh "Can you keep it here?" I watch as he looks at his hand on my thigh and gives it a squeeze " yeah I can keep it here" he turns away and looks out the window at the passing trees and cars.

"You look beautiful by the way" I wink at him as he turns to look back at me. "Your not so bad yourself, boss" he turns away making me pull the car over to a safe spot.

"What's wrong?" he let's my thigh go and starts to look around sitting up in his seat. "Please don't call me boss, and I kinda want another kiss and I can't wait till I get home before you kiss me again so can I have another kiss please" he nods and moves closer pulling me by my t-shirt and planting a soft kiss on my lips. My hands start to slide up into his hair grabbing the back of it so gently as he holds my arms before we both pull away catching our breaths.

"I think we should get going" he giggles while wiping his bottom lip as I move back in my seat fixing the crotch area of my jeans. "Haha are you ok there" he looks at my crotch then up to me. "Yeah just someone is trying to burst out of my trousers sorry" we both laugh as he takes my hand and place it on his crotch "Mine is too so don't worry" he looks at me with hunger in his eyes as pull back out into traffic and take my baby back to mine.

❤️C ❤️

He finally has his baby in his arms

_ **There has been slight changes in Chapter 10 and 11 with characters names sorry about some of the confusion ** _

_ **Love ** _

Cclay2020   
X


	20. Chapter 20

  
Sehun's Pov

Arriving at my Penthouse I open the door and invite Luhan inside closing it behind him. He looks around in awe at the dim lights as the room is covered in rose petals and candles scattered around. "Wow, what is all this?" he turns to look at me as I reach out and take his hand in mine. "This is our date" I watch him as I guide him past all the rose petals along the floor "You said last night about us not having a romantic moment when we became boyfriends so I thought this would hopefully make up for it". I hold out his chair as we reach the table as he sits. "This is perfect thank you" he smiles such a beautiful smile as I take my seat across the table from him.

"I feel underdressed for this sort of a date" he pulls at his hoodie while I take my baseball cap off. "Don't worry about any of that, you look amazing, I'm just so glad your here now" I reach across and touch his hand making him look down embarrassed. "Let me just pop into the kitchen and make sure dinner is ready". I hurry inside and see Yuta and Irene putting the finishing touches to our meal. "Sir go back inside I will serve it too you" Irene smiles picking up the two plates. "Irene, Yuta go head off now you don't need to serve me dinner, thank you for everything and you both can take the day off tomorrow" I smile at them as they bow and don't ask anymore question before grabbing their stuff and running out the door. 

"Ok here we go" I place his plate down in front of him as he unwraps his knife and fork while looking with hungry eyes at the food on his plate. "I'm so hungry" he looks at his food waiting patiently for me to sit before he can tuck in. "Me too so lets eat" 

After dinner we decide to head out to the large sofas on the balcony surrounding a fire pit. "I really love the view out here" he says while sitting on the sofa with his legs up on the chair making me smile at just how comfortable he is with me now. I sit on one of the single chairs with my glass of wine watching his every move. "Please don't sit away from me, come sit here" he pats the space beside him as I make my way over and sit close to him. "That's better" he moves his legs and sits closer leaning his body into mine. We sit for awhile in silence as we look out at the lights of the city below us enjoying the moment and I think afraid of talking about the thing we need to sort out.

"We need to talk about what we are going to do about us Sehun" I spoke to soon I think to myself as he sits up facing me putting his and my wine glass down on the table. " I can understand why you didn't tell me about who you where so how can we work this all out" he looks down at his hands on his lap making me take a deep breath. "Luhan baby I don't care what others think or say about me, I totally get where you are coming from and I'm so sorry about the not telling you who I was stuff. I just want to be able to date you and take you out places without hiding away in case someone sees us. I really like you luhan since the moment I saw you. " I reach for his hands and cup them in mine making him look up at me blushing. "That night was amazing , in fact everything about it was amazing" he smiles leaning closer to me. I follow his lead and kiss him back a little before he pulls away touching his bottom lip.

"What if people in work find out about us" he gets up from the sofa and walks to the railing looking out at the lights. "So what if they do, I can shout it from here if you want" I watch as he turns around so quick looking at me "you wouldn't dare" he says while walking back towards me. "I so would " I get up and walk to the railing and taking a deep breath I just as I'm about to shout he stops me. "Your crazy" he laughs as I grab his waist pulling him closer to me.

"I'm crazy about you baby and you know that, so can we not care about what others think and just be us" I lift his head up so I can look in his eyes and I can see he is scared. "Do you mind if we keep it a secret for a bit just until things settle down with you becoming the new CEO" he bites his lip waiting as I just nod." Ok then, what ever you want to do I will do, now can I have a kiss". I lean my head to the side as he smiles and wraps his arms around me kissing me softly on my lips.

"Can we snuggle back on the sofa for a bit?" he pulls away from our kiss as I guide him over to the sofa. "You sit there and I will grab a bottle of champagne we need to celebrate properly" I go to head inside as he asks me to put on some music too. I laugh and hurry inside excited that he has agreed to us and also him just being here.

** _Luhan pov _ **

I feel so calm and safe here when I am with him. I am glad I listened to Lay and just stopped worrying about others. I might still be scared of how they will treat me when they find out I'm dating the CEO, but I guess we will just have to wait and see.

"Well well well, and who are you?" a voice comes from the dark corner of the balcony making me sit up. " Excuse me but who are you?" I stand up as soft music comes on and the stranger steps into the light making me step back. 

"Ok baby, music is on and I have the cha......." I watch as Sehun walks out stopping in mid sentence staring at the dark haired stranger.

"What the hell are you doing here and how the hell did you get in?" Sehun walks closer to me. Maybe he is a friend that didn't know Sehun was on a date. 

"Baby, what do you mean what am I doing here, I have a key and who is this, are you cheating on me" the stranger says making my stomach turn and look at Sehun. "Are you guys a thing?" I say before I step away from Sehun as he looks in panic at me. "No he is my ex." Sehun says walking after me as I keep backing up towards the door from the balcony to head inside. 

"That's not what you said last night when I came over~" The stranger smiles as he walks closer to Sehun. I turn quickly and hurry inside feeling my heart break. How could I be such a fool and put myself in a situation like this. "Luhan where are you going?" Sehun runs after me as I reach the door opening it and making a run for the lift forgetting my shoes and hat.

"Luhan wait, he is my ex and I have no idea how he even got in" he shouts after me as the lift closes just as he reaches it making me rather grateful that he missed it. I quickly pat myself down looking for my phone and pull it out of my pocket as I call Lay.

_"Hey lulu so how is the date going?" _

"Lay can you come get me please_" _I begin to sob down the phone as the lift reaches the lower ground floor.

"_Luhan where are you, and what has happened?__" _

"Lay I'm at Sehun's but I'm not really sure of the name of the place". I hurry out of the lift and make a run for the main door hoping Sehun won't come after me. Out on the street I look around looking for some sort of a sign to tell Lay where I am. 

"Lay I don't know where I am" I begin to cry more down the phone as I hear him talk to someone in the back ground. 

_ "Luhan turn your location on and I will find you just stay on the phone with me ok"_

"Lay his boyfriend showed up or his ex or whatever he calls him" I hide inside a bus shelter up the road from his penthouse building hoping Lay gets here quick.

_"Hey don't cry I'm nearly there ok"_

I look down the street towards his building and see him looking up and down the street looking for me shouting my name just a Lay pulls up in his car. "Hey I'm here now I've got you" he says as he gets out of the car and helps me in.

Once in the car I begin to shake and cry more feeling safe with my friend. "Where are you shoes and your case Luhan?" Lay clicks my seat belt on before his own. "He has my case in his car and my shoes and cap are in his Penthouse" I look at him as he looks back with a pout. "let's get you home baby, Cece is worried about you" he starts the car and drives us home.

I must have fallen asleep in the car on the ride home because I wake up in his arms as we get inside the apartment.

"Hey" I turn to hear Ceces soft voice. Lay puts me down as I run over to her hugging her tight as she gives the best hugs any person ever could. "He has a boyfriend and slept with me and asked me to be his, he lies to me Cece he lied" I sob into her shoulder as she guides me to the sofa before handing me some tissues.

"He wouldn't have asked you to be his now if he was with someone Lulu" I look at her while catching my breath from crying. "I just wanted to get out of there and I forgot all my things"

Pounding comes to the door making me jump hearing Sehuns voice from outside calling me.

"Don't let him in" I tell lay as he walks to the door. "Hear him out at least and if he gets smart I will just kick his head in" lay opens the door to a panting Sehun.

"Is Luhan here.?" he asks as Lay opens the door wider so he can see me.

"Please can I come in?" he says as Cece nodds to Lay to let him in making him hurry over to me.

"Luhan baby why wouldn't you let me tell you who that was, you ran out without your shoes aswell" he gets on his knees infront of me touching my knees as I quickly move out of his touch.

"He asked where you cheating on him with me, he is your boyfriend sehun, and you asked me to be with you, we slept together in Paris and on one of your god damn planes and you had a boyfriend all along" I wipe my tears as he reaches for my hands.

"Listen to me please, at least let me explain" he looks at me with the soft caring look he gave me when he found out I was still a virgin and that he was the one to take it from me.

"Hear him out Lulu" Cece rubs my back before getting up and dragging a really pissed off Lay to their bedroom.

"Ok I will hear you out" I sniff wiping my face and getting up from the sofa to make a cup of coffee in the kitchen with him close behind me.

Turning the kettle on he sits at the table and begins to talk as I get the cups and coffee out.

"Kai is the name of the stranger that appeared tonight, he is actually my ex who I walked away from over a year ago. He found out I was CEO and appeared at my office the other day thinking we where still together". I pour out the hot water into the cups and ask if he prefers coffee or tea but he decides Coffee.

"So what happened last night then?" I hand his him coffee and head back into the sitting room taking a seat on the sofa I watch as he sits away from me.

"He showed up and said he wanted to say goodbye for good so I let him in and then after a while he tried it on with me, but I pushed him off and told him I was seeing someone else" he looks up from his cup with tears in his eyes making me more upset.

"How did he get in tonight?" I ask as he puts his cup down. "I have 2 assistants at my home, he got one of their set of keys got a spare key made and let himself in" he keeps staring at me making me look away.

"He said you where cheating on him with me" I begin to cry feeling so many emotions and looking at him makes it so much worse that I look up at the ceiling trying to stop my tears from flowing.

"Luhan, Kai tried to rape me lastnight and he has done it before but denied it and said it was rough role playing, I walked away from him over a year ago like I said and haven't seen him since till that day. He even sent me flowers trying to make it seem like nothing happend but i was giving up the fight that night till I got your message and found the strength to push him off me and get him to leave" I look at him and see he is crying now too as he turns away and looks down at the floor.

"I'm so sorry Sehun" I put my cup down and make my way over to him crouching at his knees. "Look at me please" I lift his head up and see the trails of tears down his cheeks. "I look weak now don't I" he smiles wiping his tears. "No you don't" I reach up and wipe a tear giving him a soft smile. "I'm so sorry I ran out on you like that, I just needed to get out of there I was so shocked and hurt" he reaches his hand up and cups my cheek "You have every right to be upset, I was going to tell you about him but we just got together and tonight wasn't really the best night to tell you about my crazy ass ex" he keeps looking in my eyes trying to read my thoughts.

"Well I know now" I tease making him laugh. "What a shitty date night huh" he let's my cheek go and falls back into the sofa lying his head back. I get up from the floor and sit across his lap making him lift his head up to look at me in shock. "The night isn't over yet" I smile at him as he frowns at me before I lean in and give him a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Let's go to my room" I pull away from his lips holding out my hand as he takes it following me into my bedroom.

❤️C ❤️

Love Cclay2020   
X


	21. Chapter 21

_ **Luhan pov ** _

Guiding him into my bedroom as he closes the door behind him I turn to look at him with red blood shot eyes and swollen lips like me from crying. He pulls me closer with a look of love in his eyes. "Can I kiss you?" he whispers making me lean my head to the side in confusion that he is asking me. "You don't need to ask me Sehun we are together now" I pull him closer as I stand up on my tiptoes placing a kiss on his lips.

"I respect you baby and I needed to ask after everything" he whispers and I can now see the sadness in his eyes. "Sehun we kissed outside in the other room, it is ok now you told me everything" I cup his cheeks in my hand searching his eyes for answers for why he is feeling this way.

"I had such a nice night planned for you I mean us and it was ruined" he lays his head back looking up to the ceiling letting out a sigh. "Your ruining it now by not taking me and making love to me on my bed" . I step away from him giving him space.

"Can we go back to mine and just finish where we left off, please" he looks at me with those big puppy dogs eyes like I have never seen before. "Sure I would love to" I smile at him as its like his whole body comes alive and he grabs my hand and pulls me out the door so fast I begin to laugh.

"Hey what's going on out here?" Lay shouts as he enters the sitting room half naked with Cece on his tail.

"I'm going back to Sehun, don't wait up" I shout as Sehun picks me up bridal style carrying me out the door, down the stairs and out the main door of the building to his car before putting me in the passengers side. He quickly gets in making me laugh at how excited he is as he starts the car.

"Buckle up baby, your in for a bumpy ride" he laughs

"Sehun", I burst out laughing lightly hitting his arm as he grabs my hand and places it on his lap while he changes the gears of the car.

" I swear to god, tomorrow I am getting an automatic car so I can hold your hand while I drive" he smiles at me while looking back out at the road ahead.   
There is no traffic and it feels like he is speeding when I see from the dial on the dash board that he isn't.

I decide to cheer him up a bit, especially after what happened earlier and how it really affected him. I begin to rub my hand up and down his thigh slowly making him turn to look at me. "You trying to tease me baby?" he says while quickly looking at me.

"Yeah and I'm failing miserably" I go to pull my hand away as he grabs it and holds it tight. I decide to move closer and kiss his neck making him groan out as I feel my pants get tighter from the sound he is making.

"Oh baby, wait till I get you home" he growls out as I kiss along his jawline. I have no idea what I am doing but I have seen it in movies where girls would tease their men while they drive and it seems to be working.

"We're home" he parks the car and gets out hurrying around to my side opening the door and holding out his hand to help me out. Next thing I know he has me up in his arms bridal style again. "You don't need to carry me" I giggle as he looks at me "Baby you have no shoes on, running outside in your stocking feet was not a good idea and I don't want you catching a cold" he kisses my cheek quickly as we finally make it inside.

Kicking the door closed behind with his foot I can hear the music still playing in the background. He must have just left everything and came to find me.

"Would you like the champagne?" he puts me down on the big sofa on the balcony close to the fire as he wraps a blanket around me. I pull my legs up to my chest and snuggle into the blanket "Yes please" I smile up at him as he leans down to me, pushes my hair back and kisses my lips making me blush. It feels like I am in some sort of fan fiction story, with the way he treats me. I watch him walk back inside as I sit back into the chair looking into the fire trying to make out shapes in the flames.

"Here you go, this one is colder" he hands me a glass and sits down beside me. To us" he holds his glass as I clink mine with his "to us" I take a sip as I watch him. He puts his glass and takes my away putting them both onto the table in front of us. He leans slowly into me sliding his hand up my neck into my hair kissing me so softly that I let out a little sound.

"Make love to me" I whispers as he pulls me closer and lays me down on the sofa. "You wanna make love here in front of the fire under the stars?" he looks so lovingly into my eyes as I just nod yes. "Won't people see us?" I look towards the edge of the balcony that over looks the city. "No one will see us baby" he sits up and speaks "Dim" all of a sudden the lights on the balcony and just inside the apartment dim so low making it look almost black with just the fire reflecting off our bodies.

"Is this OK?" he asks moving closer to me. "It's perfect" I grab the back of his head and pull him down more making our lips touch. He trails kisses all along my jaw and down my neck stopping right at the collar bone as I let out a moan not caring who hears me.

He runs his hands up under my hoodie grabbing hold of a nipple and rubbing it softly as he sucks on my neck sending chills to all the right places.

He moves back and pulls my hoodie and t-shirt off as I take his off too so I can admire his body. As he throws our tops to the floor I rub my hand down his chest and stomach taking in the sexy view and thank the heavens for bringing this man into my life.

"Hey what you thinking?" he says as he attacks me kissing me again along my neck. "I'm thinking you better stop teasing me or I will burst out of these trouser and explode everywhere" he moves and looks into my eyes as he kisses down my chest keeping his eyes on mine. Watching him do this makes me throw my head back with pure pleasure till he reaches the band of my trousers.

"Can I?" he says with a deep voice making me look back down at him with a cheeky smirk on his face. I nod yes as he slides my trousers down slowly followed by kisses all the way down my legs till they are fully removed and thrown into god knows where.

He begins to kiss all the way back up my legs kissing the inside of my thigh as I can finally reach down and grab his hair in my hands. He kisses over my boxers where my erection is trying so hard to escape sending chills up my body as he grabs a nipple making me cry out his name.

I now know why he wanted me to come back here, he knew I'd be a melting mess and scream. I feel the cold air hit my cock as he sets it free followed by warmth as I look down seeing him sucking the tip ever so slowly sending me into heaven. He rubs his hands up my thighs and grabs hold of my ass. I left my lower body up off the bed as he swallows my cock deep.

"Sehun if you keep sucking like that I will cum" I scream out holding his hair tighter throwing my head back as he flicks his tongue around the tip sucking it harder and faster.

"Sehun please" I cry out as he let's my cock go with a pop before lifting my legs up as he now licks my asshole all the way up to the tip of my cock. "Fuck" I cry out grabbing and holding my legs up as he licks my opening again before slipping his tongue inside my warmth sending me nearly over the edge.

"You taste so good baby" he growls as he now sits up stroking his long hard cock looking down at me "Your so beautiful Luhan, you know that" he falls forward kissing me as I wrap my legs around his waist like some crazed animal and start to kiss him with hunger.

I feel his cock tease my opening as I lift my hips up to him trying to get him inside me but failing again. "Sehun please, I can't take it anymore" just as the words come out of my mouth I feel his hard pulsing cock slide slowly into me making me wince as he begins to kiss me.

He slowly pushes in further stopping when he is fully inside me. Looking up into his eyes I feel like I really am falling for him and right now isn't the time to tell him so I bite my lip and close my eyes enjoying his cock deep within me.

"look at me baby please, I want to see your eyes as I make love to you" he whispers as he locks his eyes with mine and starts to move slowly at first making me adjust to his amazing cock.

"Oh Luhan you feel so good baby" he starts to move faster as I grab hold of his arms that are holding him up as he slides in and out making precum drip down my cock to my balls.

He sees my precum and runs his finger along it then wiping it along his lips before licking them. "mmmmm that's my baby" he grabs my legs and holds them up making him get deeper as he starts to go faster and faster making me grab the cushion trying to hold on as he makes me his.

He falls down on my kissing me with passion as I wrap my arms around his shoulders digging my nails into his back making him growl in my ear.

The only sound that fills the balcony is the sound of his body slapping against mine. I throw my head back looking up at the stars as I feel myself get close.   
"Luhan cum for me baby" he says through gritted teeth as he pounds me harder. I begin to tighten around his cock making him growl even more as i explode hot cum between our bodies screaming his name as I ride out my orgasm. He continues pounding me till he finally pulls out and sprays his cum all up my body turning me on even more seeing his sexy animal like stare as he releases his hot thick cum all up my body before he leans back down for a kiss.

"Fuck baby" he leans his forehead against mine as we both catch our breaths. "Your so beautiful" he lays on me making me cry out "Sehun don't do that we are covered in cum" he continues to kiss my neck sending a message to my cock wanting more. "Baby it's only cum we can wash it off" he sits up and pulls me up from the sofa and carries me onto the apartment kissing me the whole time as I wonder how he manage to get me into the bathroom with dim lights and me blocking his view.

Putting me down on the floor he reaches into the shower turning it on. "Are you sore baby, did I hurt you" he moves my hair away from my face again as I lean in and kiss him "Just a little bit, I guess I just need to get use to it" I wink at him as he grabs two towels and reaches for my hand. "Let's get cleaned up" he steps inside pulling me into the shower and closing the glass door.

I catch him with his back to me making me move closer running my hands up his back as I lean closer kissing his shoulders as he looks over them at me. "Wanting more are we?" he turns to face me pulling me into him as the water falls down his body making me melt at the sight. I can't believe I am this lucky having this sexy man as mine.

"Ready for round two he smiles as he grabs my cock in his hand making me jolt from the quick touch." You're greedy tonight" I tease him as I kiss along his jawline making him slip his hands down my back over the hump of my ass as he picks me up pressing me against the glass.

I smother him in kisses as he slides me down onto his cock again. I grab on to the walls as he moves me up and down on his cock faster this time and harder.

"Sehun, oh my god" I scream out as his cock slams against my spot. "Your ass is amazing" he shouts as he begins to lose control and puts me down making me turn by back to him. He grabs my hips and slides back inside me as I balance my body against the wall as he moves harder and deeper into me. "I'm gonna cum baby" he growls as I explode all over the glass of the shower while he pumps me faster and harder before exploding deeply into me.

I feel soft kisses up my back as he takes his cock out of my ass and turning me around to face him. "I can't believe you are mine" he puts his finger under my chin lifting my face up so he can lean down and kiss me before we wash our bodies of all our cum.

Once we are washed we decide to snuggle on the sofas again out by the fire drinking champagne and enjoying the beautiful stars in each others arms ....

❤️C ❤️

_ **Love Cclay2020 ** _   
_ **X** _


	22. Chapter 22

Waking up feeling the warmth of big strong arms holding me tight, I lift my head slowly to see Sehun softly sleeping. I lay my head back down and enjoy this moment hoping it never ends. "Morning Beautiful" I hear his morning voice crack as I look up at him. "Good Morning, boss" I smile at him as he flips me onto my back leaning over me. "What have I told you about calling me boss?" his hand slides down to my waist tickling me making me squirm like a little worm on the bed. "Please.... stop" I try push him off as he now begins to kiss my neck sending chills down my body. "No more calling me Boss" he looks deep in my eyes running his fingers through my hair. "Ok ok.... I promise, but can you get off me, I need to pee". He rolls onto his back resting his hand behind his head looking like some sort of sex god laying there with the bed sheet just covering his private parts. I find myself drooling at the sight as I run into the bathroom.

"Baby I need to go the office today; do you want to come with me, or have you plans?" he shouts in after me as I finish up my morning routine. I glance in the mirror and see the pure horror of my hair and face. 'Omg', I mumble to myself as I turn the tap on. Cupping some water in my hands I splash some on my face trying to make myself look human. Finding a hairbrush close by, I run it through my hair as I hurry back inside to see him still laying there. "Ah look at you, did you really go in there to make yourself up a bit?" I blush and nod as I walk closer to the bed as he sits up hanging his legs over the edge. "Come here to me" he reaches out and pulls me by my arm making me stand between his legs. "Baby I don't care how you look in the morning. I love your red puffy cheeks and bed head. Don't forget we spent the night in Paris together after we first made love". He runs his hand up my cheek pulling me closer for a kiss.

"Made Love?" I find myself blushing at his words. "Yes baby, I don't see us having sex or fucking I see us making love" he locks his lips with mine softly kissing me as he pulls me down laying me on my back as he settles between my legs. "Luhan you are so beautiful" he begins to kiss my neck making me moan out. "I'm not free today, I promised I would go shopping with Cece and Lay". He moves back from my neck so he can look at me. "Oh, so your blowing off your new boyfriend for shopping, I see how it is" he moves his hands down my body tickling me again as I scream out for him to stop. "Its not the right time to be seen with my boss yet, we agreed Sehun" I whisper feeling sad towards him. "Baby I am just teasing you, go have fun with your friends we can meet later if you like?" he climbs off me standing totally naked looking down at me laying on the bed. Leaning up on my arms I can't help but look up and down his body seeing all the curves in the right places. The v shape he has leading down to his amazing cock is starting to do things to my body.

"Like what you see?" he teases me as he starts to climb over me making me go all shy again. "Look at me baby, don't hide your beautiful eyes" he pulls my hands away, as he pins them over my head and begins to attack my lips with kisses making me wrap my legs around his waist pulling him closer. "Well since I wont see you till later, I better get as much as I can of you before I have to leave for work" he says before he lines his cock up with my opening and makes love to me.

***

Driving home to my place I can't help but smile at Sehun getting annoyed that he still can't touch my leg while driving yet. Seeing his sadness I reach over and place my hand on his thigh making him look away from the road ahead to just smile and wink at me. "I swear I am getting that dam car soon, I can not drive without touching my baby" he returns his eyes to the road again as we pull up to my apartment. Turning off the engine he unclips his seatbelt and moves closer kissing me on the lips. "Can we meet later tonight?" he cups my cheeks looking at me. "Yeah I'd love too" I grab his face and kiss him with passion making him pull away in shock trying to catch his breath. "Baby you are gonna give me a hard on before I go to work" he leans closer kissing me with pure softness making me melt in the passenger seat. " We can continue this later beautiful, now go have fun shopping while I go to work with a hardon. Opening the car door he hurries around to my side. "Come on beautiful" he says holding out his hand for me. Taking it he pulls me out of the car pinning me against it making me gasp at his sudden movement. Kissing my lips again softly before making his way across my jaw to my neck making me let out a moan. 

'"Hey Cece, I think we need to disinfect the drive way" I hear lay laugh out as Sehun pulls away laughing. "Ill pick you up later after I finish work" he whispers before kissing me on the lips. Walking away he gets back into his car as I can finally peal my melted ass off it so he can drive home. Walking towards my apartment lay continues to mock me by blowing kisses as he takes bags out of his car making me realise I left my case in Sehun's car. I turn really quick to see him pull off before I can say anything.

"So I take it you guys made up?" he closes his car and walks towards me placing his arm around my shoulder. "Yes we made up, Is Cece awake yet?" I ask him while trying to remove his arm from me. "Yeah she is just getting dressed for our shopping trip but she maybe in a mood because I kept her up all night if you know what I mean". He winks at me making me feel sick that the last thing I need to know is that they are sleeping together again. 

Stepping into the apartment I Hear her roar at me running towards me . "So how did it go, are you guys back together, did you have make up sex?" She wiggles her eyebrows at me as she slips on her runners. "Yes we made up and that is all I am telling you so hush up and let me change real quick" I walk to my bedroom and I cant help but keep smiling of mine and Sehun's night . I have had a amazing night and morning with Sehun and I am so happy I said yes to him. I just hope nothing gets in our way.

***

After spending hours and I mean hours at the mall with Cece and Lay I feel my poor feet start to burn and hurt. "Are we finished yet, how many more tops do you need" I cry out to them both. "You can never have too many tops sweetie, plus this is the last shop I promise" Cece smiles pulling Lay by his arm. Huffing I look up at the shop sign and realise its a adult sex store. "Oh hell no, I am not going in there" I stop moving and start to back away. "You can both go in there yourself, I will be in the bathroom washing my eyes out and then I will wait for you both at the café across the mall". I watch them both walk in laughing as I hurry towards the bathroom.

Once I'm finished I head towards the café for a nice cool drink. "Hi what can I get you sir?" the assistant asks making me look at the board. "Could I have a strawberry milkshake and a chocolate muffin please?" the assistant smiles as he heads off to make my milkshake. I feel my phone buzz in my pocket making me reach inside and retrieve it. 

** _ Hey baby missing you already cant wait to see you beautiful, hope shopping is going ok? _ **

I smile reading his message as I find myself biting my lip remembering the night we had last night and how he took care of me in more ways then one. I quickly reply and place my phone away as the assistant hands me my drink and muffin. "Thank you " I tell him as I find a seat and sit down pulling my bags off my wrist and setting them beside me.

I scroll through my phone looking at the picture me and Sehun took of us in Paris and find myself smiling as that was the time he took my virginity. I blush at the thought of it but delighted it was with a man so caring and loving like him.

"Hi there, you must be Luhan?". I look up from my phone nearly dropping it as the person in front of me looks familiar. "And you are?" I ask as he sits in the seat across from me all smug placing one arm over the back of the chair. "Don't you remember me, I'm Kai, Sehun's boyfriend". Seeing those words roll of his lips I feel the pit of my stomach start to turn and I try to move to get away.

"Don't go, just sit" he says stopping me from getting up. "What do you want Kai?" I give him a dirty look as he just continues to smile a smug smile at me. "I want you to leave my boyfriend alone, we have been through a lot and he is not thinking straight right now, so if you don't mind stepping out of the picture so me and Sehun can move on that would be great" he stands up ready to move. "Oh you mean so you can rape him again" I whisper as he looks back at me in shock before sitting back down. "He told you I raped him, oh don't make me laugh. Sehun likes it rough, sometimes he would beg for it. So what if he ended up in hospital a few times, we got a bit rough once or twice no big deal". I look back at him with sickness in my stomach as Sehun never told me he ended up in hospital because of him. "When someone says no it means no, you don't force yourself on them" I stand up grabbing my bags as I see Cece and Lay walk towards the Café. 

"I will not leave _my boyfriend_ for a little rapist like you so maybe you should back off and get over the fact that he doesn't want you anymore" I shout at him wondering where all the hate in me has come from. "He is mine and I will get him when he gets bored of you, so don't get too use to him being around" he says sitting back into the chair looking at me with that smug look again. "And if I don't?" I look at him waiting for his reply as he stands up moving closer to me as I step back. "I will tell everyone that the New CEO is sleeping with a colleague, don't you know the rules of your company" he leans closer laughing. "So if I was you id make that call to Sehun that you need to meet and then you are gonna end this little crush you have once and for all with your boss". I feel my heart break in my chest as he begins to walk away making me fall back down in the chair.

"Luhan are you ok, who was that?" Lay rushes over to me hugging me. "Sehun's Ex" is all I can say as he takes off running after him making Cece shout for him to stop. "What did he say to you?" Cece sits beside me rubbing my arm. " He said I need to end it with Sehun or he will tell everyone about us, and that I should know the rules about dating colleagues" I begin to cry as I snuggle into Cece making her shh me while she runs her fingers through my hair trying too calm me.

"Do you want to ring Sehun and tell him?" Lay says handing Cece and I a coffee each. 

"No, I cant face him, I cant make him lose his job". I cry out wiping my face with a napkin. "Wait, isn't he the boss, so he can break the rules if he wants". lay says looking confused at us . "He still answers to his father who made the rules and anyone who dated was to lose their job". I cry knowing now I need to leave and get out of here. I reach for my phone and send a text to Taehyung before I stand up and take my bags. "Luhan what are you doing, where are you going?" Cece shouts after me making me turn around. "I swapped my shift with Taehyung so I am heading to Ireland in a few hours". I walk out the café as I hear them shout after me but all I need right now is to be left alone knowing full well this was a big mistake.

❤️_**C**__** ❤️**_

** _Love Cclay2020_ **

_ **X ** _


	23. Chapter 23

_ **Cece's pov** _

"Ok Lay, can you slow down my little legs can't carry me walking this fast" I huff out hurrying behind him as he are walking very fast through the carpark of the shopping mall. He is carrying all our bags in one hand as he searches his pocket for his car keys making me happy as it seems to have slowed his pace down. 

Reaching the car I nearly fall against it trying to catch my breath. "Lay what's the hurry" I look up at him trying to catch my breath as he opens the back door putting our shopping bags inside. "Just get in the car" he shouts at me making me shocked and rather hurt. "I'd rather walk if your in that sort of a mood" I tell him as I begin to walk away from the car towards the pedestrian exit. "Baby, I'm sorry" he shouts running towards me stopping right in front of me with his hands on my arms. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to be so rude to you baby, can you come back to the car please?" he smiles that dimple smile. "Stop using your dimple smile to try make things better all the time its not fair " I laugh as he hugs me tight. "We need to find Luhan, he is hurting right now and alone" he pulls away from the hug kissing me on the cheek. "Come baby" he takes my hand as he guides me back to the car opening the door for me to climb inside. 

We pull out into traffic and I notice we are not going in the direction of our apartment at all. I reach my hand onto Lays lap as I see his hand grip the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles are turning white and the veins in his hands are standing out. "Baby, where are we going?" I look towards him waiting till its safe for him to look at me. "To see your boss, Sehun" he quickly looks at me making my heart beat faster in my chest as I can see the anger in his eyes. "Why are we going to see him for, shouldn't we be going to see Luhan first to comfort him?" I lift my hand up and rub it along his cheek as he pulls away from my touch making me rather sad and annoyed that I haven't done anything to him to make him treat me like this.

I turn away and just decide to leave him to what ever it is that is going through his head. All I know is when we get there I hope there are people around to help me encase this ends up into a fight 

We arrive at my company's office building as he parks the car. I turn to look at him as reaches for the handle making me pull him by his arm. "Lay baby, please don't do anything you will regret please" he looks at me and gets out of the car making me pissed off now. I climb out and follow him inside as we take the lift up to the top floor. As the lift opens we head towards the reception area as Sehun's assistant stands up to greet us. "Hello can I help......." he didn't get the words out as Lay barges in the door making a run for Sehun.

Sehun jumps up from his desk putting down his office phone looking at Lay running for him and pinning him by his throat up against the window overlooking Seoul. "Lay" I shout trying to grab him but I can't seem to pull him off. I turn to see his assistant to try get him to help me but he is on the phone probably calling security. "What the hell is going on?" Sehun pushes Lay away sending him crashing into the desk.

"Your bastard of a ex happened that's what happened" Lay shouts at him as he lunges for Sehun again. "Me and Luhan sorted that out, you guys know that" Sehun pushes him off him again making me shout this time. "BOTH OF YOU SIT THE HELL DOWN NOW" they both turn to look at me as they huff sitting down fixing themselves. "What the hell is going on in here" Minseok arrives with two other men looking like security. "I'm just about to find out myself" Sehun tells him as he pulls his tie off unbuttoning his top button of his shirt.

"Lads you can go now" Minseok says closing the door and walking over to the drink table near Sehun's desk pouring himself a drink. "You wanna pass one of those to me" I tell him as they all look at me with shock. "Oh don't look at me like that, wait till you hear why we are here then you will want one too". Minseok hands me the drink as I take a sip.

"Ok do you both want tell me why you have barged in here and attacked me for something I already sorted out with Luhan?" he looks back and forth between me and Lay as Lay sits up in the chair in front of Sehun's desk. "Your asshole of an ex was in the mall earlier and gave Luhan a little visit, told him if he didn't end it with you he would tell everyone that your both dating". Sehun stands up quickly looking around. "Where is luhan now?" he asks grabbing his jacket and keys from his desk. "We don't know where he is" Lay says . I stand up putting my glass down. "He is on his way to Ireland, he swapped his shift with Taehyung" I tell him as he looks in shock at me. "No he wouldn't just go like that would he?" Sehun turns with his hands through his hair grabbing it tight looking out the window. "Minseok, look on my computer and see if that flight has left yet" he says making Minseok nearly fall onto the chair as he checks the computer.

"We are too late boss, it took off 15 minutes ago" Minseok turns to look at his boss as Sehun punches the wall in anger. "Was luhan on the plane?" He asks him as Minseok checks. "Boss it just says Taehyungs name as he was the one scheduled to be on it". 

"FUCK I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BASTARD" Sehun shouts making me jump at his loud deep voice. "Look boss leave Kai to me, I will sort him out" Minseok stands up leaving the office as Lay gets up and walks closer to me. "Come on baby lets go home there is nothing we can do now" I stand up and take his hand as we leave the office. 

_ **Sehun's POV** _

I watch them all leave as I fall down into my chair laying my head on the table. "Boss is there anything I can get for you?" I can hear Taemin's soft voice as I look up at him standing just inside the door. "No Taemin I'm ok thank you, I'm just gonna head home for the rest of the afternoon". I grab my things and leave my office and jump into the new car that I ordered that arrived earlier. Climbing into it I smile and look at the passenger seat wishing Luhan was beside me since I changed the car so I could hold his hand as I drove. I pull out into traffic and head in the direction to my home. I pass by a street I know too well and drive down it before turning into the drive way. I get out and head up the drive before reaching the door it opens. "Hey baby how was work?" I see Kai standing right in front of me making my blood boil. "See you, you bastard, how dare you approach Luhan like that and tell him to end it with me". I grab the front of his top and push him into his hallway sending him falling to the floor. 

"Ha ha , oh baby I like it when your feisty" he says getting up from the floor making me more annoyed. "You stay the hell away from my man and also my company and this is your final warning Kai". I go to leave as I feel his arms around my waist pulling me closer. Turning in his arms I reach up and punch him across the face sending him to the side. "I mean it Kai stay the hell away from him and me " I walk down the driveway as he shouts back at me. "Why, what are you going to do about it?". I turn quickly on my heels and head back to him. "You forget we dated, so I know all the money you took on your fathers company and how you fucked up his biggest deal making him loose one of his biggest clients, so if I was you I would back the fuck away from me and Luhan or I will make your world come crumbling down around you". I walk off as he stops me by grabbing my wrist. "Don't I get a goodbye kiss first baby?" I look into his eyes seeing the Kai I use to love. "No but you can have this" I reach my hand up and punch him sending his face to the side as he grabs it. "I meant what I said Kai". I hurry back to my car putting it into drive as I try call Luhan's phone but of course its off. 

I pull up to my house feeling so heartbroken that he just left the way he did. I can't blame him though, he had got doubts in the beginning about our relationship but I just want to talk it out with him instead of him running away. Opening my door, I head inside slipping off my shoes as I turn on some sad music and getting changed into the pair of tracksuit bottoms I wore the first night me and Luhan had dinner in Paris when he arrived late. The thought of that night made me smile remembering how beautiful he was. I grab a bottle of wine and head out into the balcony seeing the fire lit and a beautiful sight.

"Luhan" I walk slowly over seeing luhan wearing a pair of my white tracksuit bottoms and a white t-shirt of mine all snuggled with his legs up close to his chest on the sofa. "Baby I thought your where going to Ireland?" I stand near him as he looks up at me with bloodshot eyes. "I cancelled it". I sit beside him setting the bottle on the table. "How did you get in and are you ok?" I want to hug him but I don't want to push him. "I came over earlier and Yuta let me in after I told him who I was", he smiles as he hugs his legs. "Baby I really thought you were gone" I just keep looking at him as he leans his head sideways looking at me. "I didn't really want to go, I wanted to be with you" he wipes a tear that has fallen from his eyes. 

"Come here baby" I hold out my arms as I move closer as he snuggles into my naked chest. "I'm glad your didn't go baby, if I had to get on a flight to Ireland I would have". I kiss the top of his head as I feel him shake. "why didn't you then?" he whispers as I move to look at him. "There wasn't one available since your flight, plus the jet wouldn't have made it to Ireland" I reach up and wipe his tears again. "What are we going to do now?" he sniffs moving back from me.

"I would still like us to date" I reach up and push his hair back from his eyes as he leans into my touch. "How can we, he will tell on us and I ca........" I hush him my placing my lips on his swollen ones kissing him softly. "I have sorted Kai out, we wont hear from him again" I watch as he looks down at his hands. "What about us dating wont you loose your job along with me?" he whispers afraid to look up at me.

"Baby look up at me please" he lifts his head up as I cup his cheeks in my hands. "I have already told my dad about us, he just wants me to be happy and he approves of us" he lets out a little sob before hugging me making me laugh a little. "When did you tell him?" he sniffs as I feel the wetness from his tears against my chest. "I had just finished the phone call with him when Lay came in and attacked me" he moves to look at me in shock. "Lay attacked you?" "Yeah he was just looking out for you I guess". It stays quiet for a bit as we both just sit there looking into the fire. "Luhan, do you still want to date me?" I sit forward on the edge of the chair resting my elbows on my thighs with my head resting on my hands.

I feel his gentle touch against my shoulder making me look over it at him with no expression. "Of course I do, I don't want to run away from the best thing that has ever happened to me, and your right, I won't care what people think" I turn so I can face him as I lean closer to his lips. "I'm so happy to hear that baby", he leans closer to me and kisses me softly. "We better ring the others and let them know your actually here and not in Ireland". I peck his lips as he wraps his arms around my shoulders "Lets just enjoy the moment first" he lays me back sitting across my lap. "Oh and what do you have in mind then?" I ask as he bites his bottom lip "Dim" he says as the lights dim "Oh make up sex" I laugh making him giggle. "Well you said it was the best kind" he giggles as I lay him down tickling him before we make love.

_ **❤️C ❤️** _

_ **Love** _   
_ **Cclay2020** _

_ **X** _


	24. chapter 24

Two months have passed and Luhan and I have been getting on really well, that well that I am going to ask him to move in with me. Yes I know it has only been two months but we feel so comfortable with each other. He has relaxed with me more and now and again holds my hand in public which makes me laugh and him blush. I pull up to his apartment feeling rather nervous about tonight. He thinks we are just having a movie night in my place but little does he know I am going to ask him one of the important questions in a relationship. 

I watch as he runs towards my car with a big smile on his face hugging his favourite pillow as he opens the car door throwing his stuff in the back before climbing in the front passenger seat beside me. "Hey baby" I say as he leans over kissing me before putting on his seatbelt. "So what movie are we gonna watch tonight?" He looks at me all excited as I start the car and start the drive to my place. "I was thinking maybe we could watch a horror or maybe a romantic comedy" I turn to look at him as he shakes his head. "I really don't wanna watch a horror" he says with a pout making me grab his hand holding it as we drive which he loves that we can do now since I changed my car. "How about you pick the movie then" I see him smile as he begins to think.

We arrive at my place which I'm hoping will be ours soon if he gives me his answer. Getting out of the car he grabs his bag and pillow as I get all the candy and drinks we asked me to pick up earlier from the boot of the car as we head inside.

"Why don't you get changed first while I get the bowls for the candy "I tell him as he gets up on his tiptoes and kisses my lips quickly before leaving to head to the bedroom to change. Grabbing some bowls I pour out some popcorn and head inside setting out everything.

"Oh my god Sehun, this is just perfect" he squeals as he runs towards me I thought, but passes me by giggling as he jumps on the sofa drooling at all the goodies on the table. "Did you just run past me to get to the candy?" I look at him trying not to laugh as he blushes putting a marshmallow into his mouth. "No" he mumbles with his mouth full as I turn to head to my bedroom to get changed. Let's play him at his game he only wants candy fine by me let's tease this little one.

Reaching my bedroom I strip off all my clothes and pull on a pair of black tracksuit bottoms nothing else and head out into the sitting room as I see him flicking through the Movies. Grabbing a lollipop from the table "See anything you want to watch?" I ask him as he looks up from the TV staring at me as I put the lollipop in my mouth and fall onto the sofa beside him as he nearly drools.

"Eh..... No..... No not really" he quickly turns away and looks at the TV. I can tell by his breathing now he is nervous so I keep going on with my teasing to see how long till he cracks. "Will we watch Dirty Dancing, the note book or something else?" he doesn't turn to look at me as I try so hard to not laugh. "I don't mind a bit of Dirty Dancing it's an old classic" I whisper close to his ear as I reach for a drink making him close his eyes and let out a soft whimper.

He turns it on as we sit back and watch it. I've seen the movie before so I know all the parts so I decide to watch him and comment on a few parts of the movie making him throw my a daggered look to hush up. I head to the kitchen and grab the ice cream just before the sex scene of the movie starts. Sitting back down I pop the lid off and dig the spoon in as I sit back and watch him blush like hell. "You know she a virgin in this and he is gonna take it from her" I tell him as he looks back at me with a frown on his face making me shut up. He sits back in the sofa and moves closer to me as I try ignore him and keep eating the ice cream. "Isn't he being so romantic dancing before they sleep together" the words are only out of my mouth when a cushion hits my face knocking the spoon and dropping the ice cream onto my stomach.

"I told you to hush, your impossible to watch movies with" he says making me feel bad now. "I'm sorry baby, I just seen you blushing and wanted to break the tension" I put the ice cream down and lick my fingers before I grab him tickling him as I see him with a pouting face. "Get off, your ruining the movie" he squirms under me trying to break free.

Getting up from the sofa I hold my hand out towards him. "Come here and I will show you how to Dirty Dance" I call him the way the main character calls his lover in the movie and he bursts out laughing trying to hide his face. "Your crazy tonight Sehun" he says making me laugh "Crazy for you baby now come on" I tell him as he shakes his head before I pull him up from the sofa making him land right into my chest.

He catches his breath as he lays his small hands on my shoulders as I bend him back like in the movie and he giggles.   
We try do some of the moves as I feel him get turned on. Lifting him up as he wraps his legs around my waist I carry him towards the bedroom. "The movie isn't over yet" he points back to the sitting room as I drop him onto his feet. "You go drool over him while I head to the bedroom" I walk past him leaving him standing there as I head into the bedroom. I quickly light all the candles around the room, turn on some slow music and place the little box on the bed as I glance one more time around the room before I hear him coming down the hallway. I step into the ensuite and wait.

"Sehun what is all this?" I step out behind him wrapping my arms around his waist from behind kissing his cheek as he covers his face. "I want to ask you something, come here" I guide him over to the bed and hand him the square box. "What is it?" he asks as he sits down on the bed. "Open it silly" I watch as he takes a breath and opens the box taking a key out and looking at me puzzled. "It's a key" he says making me laugh "Yes it is" I move closer to him. "It's a key to our place, if you will move in with me" I watch as the tears fall down his cheeks making him drop the key and cover his face again. "Move in with me baby, I know its only been two months but I would love if you would" I take his hands away from his face as he nods his head and leans into me hugging me. "Is that a yes?" I try move him from me so I can see him but he holds me tighter "yes" he mumbles as I hug him.

Finally he pulls away giving me a smile and a little laugh. "You really mean it?" he wipes his tears making me reach out and cup his cheek "Of course I do baby" I lean closer and kiss his lips softly. " I can't wait to tell the others, but they can wait, you have been teasing me all night being half naked and sucking lollipops and dropping ice-cream on your body" he pushes me back down onto the bed and climbs over me.

"I wouldn't dare dream of teasing you baby" I try hold back my smile as he takes his t-shirt off throwing it to the floor. " Oh you where teasing me alright and I bet you have no underwear on either" he slides his hands under the waist band of my trousers and smiles "I knew it" he says making me flip him onto his back so I'm leaning over him. "I thought you wanted the candy not me" I tease him as he grabs me and kisses me with passion. "Does this mean you want me now" I laugh as he looks at me "Shut up and kiss me" he says before our lips touch and my hands start to slides down his beautiful body.

I kiss down his body as he let's out his soft whimpers to my touch. I slide his shorts and underwear off as I kiss back up his body again. "Sehun make love to me" he whispers as he looks into my eyes. "I love you Luhan" I see his eyes begins to water as he reaches up and gently touches my face "I love you too so much" he replies as I lean in and kiss him softly as he runs his fingers up through my hair making me groan to his gentle touch. I feel him begin to shake a little under me making me pull back worried as I look at him now hiding his face with one of his hands. "Baby what's wrong?" I remove his hand as he looks at me "I'm just so happy and you just told me you love me" he sniffs as I link my hand with his resting them on his chest. "I meant ever word baby" I peck his lips again as he controls his tears. "Sehun I love you so much, you have made me so happy these past few months"

"You have made me so happy too baby and even more happier tonight by moving in with me and saying you loved me back" I begin to get emotional as he moves our linked hands up to his lips and kisses them. 'I'm so happy you never gave up on me" he giggles as I smile at him "I wasn't gonna let you get away from me, you stole my heart Luhan, and this right here is yours and yours only" I take his hand and place it on my chest over my heart. "Just keep it safe" I whisper as he smiles "I will" we kiss and make sweet love all night long.

**

  
I'm glad he finally told me he loved me as I have been dying to tell him since day one. I have never been so happy in my life before and having luhan as mine now only makes my life worth something, maybe one day I will ask him to official be mine but right now this is all I need. Turning I see him smiling in his sleep hugging his pillow as its a warm night and snuggled into me was making him too warm. I lean closer and kiss his naked shoulder before I snuggle back down hoping winter comes quick so I can hold him all night long.

Laying there looking at the beauty beside me I reach into the drawer of my bed side table and pull out a little box. Opening the lid I smile at the ring that Cece told me about, maybe one day he will officially be mine but for now I'm happy with the way things are going. Closing the box I place it back in the drawer and turn once more to him. I move closer and wrap my arm around his waist.

Drifting off to sleep the happiest I have ever been in my life I can't help but think love really is in the air, you just gotta reach for it and grab it with both hands.

"I love you Sehun" he stirs in his sleep and grabs my arm tighter around him

"I love you too Luhan"

The End

❤️**_C_** ❤️

** _This story was started with just a simple conversation with someone close to me she begged me to write it, but what hurts is she lost her sight and never got to see the ending. This is for you _ ** [ ** _kinky_af_gay_ ** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/kinky_af_gay) ** _ I miss you and will always love you and the laugh we use to have in peoples stories and in their comments, I know u have a chance of seeing again and I hope you do baby girl I hope you get to read this and See Sehun again and how much he has grown I hope I did the story justice, all my love xx_ **

** _Love _ **   
** _Cclay2020 _ **   
** _X_ **

** _❤️_ **


	25. Chapter 25

6 months have passed and the little box holding the beautiful ring has been burning a hole in my bedside table drawer. I want to ask him the most important question and plan on doing so tonight.

Luhan my amazing boyfriend has been working hard these past few months with it being Christmas. People are all flying home to spend the holidays with loved ones from across the other side of the world. He was quite emotional one night when I came home to find him out on our large balcony under a duvet in front of the fire crying. It turned out he got emotional on a flight from Canada to Korea when he got speaking to a woman who told him she was on her way home to see her family for the first time in 5 years. Her grandfather wasn't doing too well and they said this Christmas might be his last. He sobbed in my arms telling me the story as I held him all night even when he cried himself to sleep.

Today is Christmas eve and it will be the first time I have seen him in 2 weeks as he was on the long-haul flights. Arriving home early I drag in the real Christmas tree I bought and place it in its stand. With it being our first Christmas together I want to make it special. We decided to wait and decorate it together after buying the baubles and decorations for it a few weeks ago.

Heading to our bedroom I strip off and have a nice hot shower making myself look decent for my man. Once I have finished my shower and shaved I open the wardrobe and pull out the Christmas Pj's that he wants us both to wear. Laughing at them as I throw them on our bed the red fluffy fabric with little white deer's and Christmas trees scattered all over them. Sliding on the bottoms I smile at just how soft they are. Grabbing the top I pull it over my head and slide my arms into the sleeves only to see how ridiculous I look and how small it is. Looking at the other one on the bed I think maybe I took his one by mistake till I realise the tops are both the same size. Did luhan get the same size tops on purpose as he always said from day one he likes me in just my bottoms with no top. Laughing I pull the top off put it away leaving his laying on the bed ready for him.

Heading back to the kitchen as I dim the lights around the apartment and turn on some soft music I unpack the bags of drinks and goodies I bought for us. Seeing the Santa hat I bought I pop it onto my head before checking myself in the mirror. He will flip when he sees me like this I smile before unpacking the rest of the groceries.

Once everything is put away and the table is set for dinner I set out the tree decorations making sure everything is ready for him when he gets home.

_ **Ding ding ** _

I grab my phone seeing a message from him making me smile from ear to ear.

_I just landed baby and I won't be much longer, I love you so so much and I hope your wearing your cute pj's 🦌_

I love you too sweetheart I can't wait to see you, I wish you would have let me pick you up from the airport and yes I have my deer pj's on 😘

_Don't be silly baby I can drive myself home and good I can't wait to see them on you _

I hope they won't be on me for long 😉😉 please drive safe.

_Cheeky about the pj's and baby I will be fine driving I will take my time and I will be in your arms soon. Talk soon _

Ok my baby be safe and I will see you soon

Smiling at just how adorable he is and at just how lucky I am to have a guy like him I head to the kitchen and pour myself a glass of wine as I bring it into the bedroom with me. Sitting on the side of the bed I take the little box from my bedside table drawer. Putting the glass on the table I open the box and smile seeing the ring I bought months ago. Taking a deep breath as I feel butterflies flying around my stomach like crazy making me more nervous as tonight I will ask him finally to be mine for life.

Looking around the room trying to think of ways to ask him. I get an idea. Hurrying out towards the Christmas tree baubles I pull a ribbon from one of them and tie it to the ring. Smiling to myself I place the ring on the fire place behind a picture till the time is right.

_ **Luhan pov** _

"Cece another year of Christmas flights is over finally" I let out a sigh as we walk through the airport towards the main doors.

"Hey its not all over yet the people that arrived have to head back home and what's the odds they will be on our plane" Cece says bursting my happy bubble. "Cece why did you have to say that?" I pout at her as she giggles and hugs me. "I'm sorry, let me change the subject are you all ready for your first Christmas with the boss..... I mean Sehun" she smiles making me laugh back at her and how she teases me none stop now about being with the boss.

"Yes I am ready and please hush up not everyone knows" I give her a nudge as we continues walking. "So have you got Lay something for Christmas now you guys are finally dating". She looks at me with a cheeky smile. "I am his gift, you can't buy me in a shop" she bursts out laughing as I just shake my head. "What, are you just going to wrap yourself up and place a bow on your head?" I tease her but as always Cece has a good reply.

"Excuse me what do you mean wrap myself up, I told you I am his present so I will be naked with just a big red bow that you tie around your body" she wiggles her eyes as me as I stop and look at her in shock. "Are you serious?" I look at her as she continues walking. "Yep" she says while swaying her hips towards the main door. "You dirty little....." I stop myself and just laugh at how much they have liked each other for so long and finally they decided to give it a try after her playing so hard to get but not so hard to get now being Christmas.

Arriving at the main door Lay pulls up right beside us beeping his car. " Hey beautiful I missed you so so much" he shouts getting out of the car and running to Cece picking her up and kissing her like he needs it to survive. "OK I'm gonna go this way" I excuse myself and move quickly away from the two love birds before they start making love or something right in front of me.

"Luhan where you going?" I hear Cece shout as I turn back to see her trying to get lay to stop kissing her for a second. "Home to my man, Merry Christmas" I blow her a kiss as lay hurries her into the car. Reaching mine I put my case in the back of my car and climb in turning on some Christmas tunes.

My favourite song Driving home for Christmas comes on making me turn it up loud as I head out into traffic to get home to my man.

***

Parking my car I head straight up to the penthouse all excited to see my man, and nervous about giving him my present. The lift arrives and the doors open as I see him standing at our bare Christmas tree looking towards me with the pj bottoms we bought on him and no top which makes me stop in my tracks at how fucking sexy he is especially with the Santa hat on. "Sweetheart" he walks towards me as I drop my bag and run wrapping my arms around his neck kissing him. "I've missed you so much" I nearly cry out but hold it back. "Oh god I have missed you too sweetheart so so much, it hasn't been the same without you. The bed is cold, no little kisses to wake me up in the morning and just no you" he smiles hugging me tight as I look up into his eyes as he kisses my cheeks.

" I have missed you so much too baby. No strong arms to hold me when I come home, my bed was also cold without you, no little kisses along my neck to make me giggle when you get needy at night" I kiss his lips softly letting out a little moan. "I just want to take you to bed right now and snuggle you all night and smother you in kisses" he hugs me tight more making me so happy I am home and back in his arms. "Let me go shower and we can do what we planned and then later you can take me to bed" I move away from him and head to our bedroom stripping off my clothes along the way dropping them along the floor leaving a trail behind me.

"Hey no fair your teasing me" he shouts after me as I stand the end of the hallway in just my shirt nothing else. Opening the top few buttons as I stare at him down the other end of the hallway I see his eyes get bigger with hunger. Turning with my back to him I slide my shirt slowly off my shoulders and down my arms looking over my shoulder at him I wink and drop it to the floor showing him my naked ass.

"Oh fuck" he says as I hurry into our bedroom giggling. "You teasing me and your only home" he smiles as he enters the bedroom walking closer to me. "You are so beautiful" he takes my hand and pulls me closer locking our lips together in a heated kiss. I want to make love to him right now as its been two weeks but I planned our night and I want it to go well. Pulling away I try catch my breath. "I'll go have a shower we can finish this later let's not rush tonight ok" I kiss his cheek and head to the bathroom swaying my ass knowing ill pay for it later.

Showered and dressed in my deer Christmas pj's I head out to find my man looking out our large glass doors that lead out to the balcony and a beautiful view of the city lights. Walking closer I pass by the baubles on the chair and slip my present behind one of the cushions before I quickly move closer to him hugging him from behind leaving little trails of kisses up his back.

"It's so good to have you home" he turns to face me leaning down for me to be able to reach his lips and kiss him. Pulling away before we get too heated again I grab the fairy lights and look at the tree "Shall we start?" I smile at him as he takes the lights and starts wrapping them on the tree as I guide him to where they should go. I know some couples fight over decorating the tree but we seem to be doing ok so far. "How does it look?" he steps back after putting one set of lights on. Looking over the tree we both laugh out "We need more". Putting another set of lights on and nearly tangling himself in the wire the lights are finally on.

"Damn its like a workout just to put the lights on" he says while kissing my cheek. "Time for the baubles" I grab one and place it on the tree. "Do they go in any particular order before I start" he says making me laugh. "No just put them on but space them out" I tell him as he smiles and starts hanging up the decorations on the tree. " Oh look what Cece and Lay gave us for the tree" I head over to where I dropped my case and zip it open. Pulling out a small box I open it as I get closer to him so he can take it out. "Oh wow, that's beautiful" he smiles looking at it before kissing the top of my head. "Our first Christmas it says on it" he turns it over to see its engraved saying with love from Cece and Lay.   
"Where should we put it on the tree?" he looks at me before placing it dead centre "Does here look OK?" he looks at me as I smile "Perfect".

We get busy doing all the baubles and talking about our day and dancing now and again to the music. He has been handing me baubles to hang on the lower part of the tree that he hands me one lighter but because I am singing so much I just hang it on the tree not really paying attention to it.

"Wow the tree looks beautiful I step back looking at our master piece as he starts to laugh holding the star for the top of the tree." Why you laughing" I tease him as he pulls me closer "no reason, would you like to put the star on top?" he asks me as I shake my head "the man of the house does that" I look up the tree and back at him as he winks at me "Your the man of the house also" "Just put the star on" I nudge him as he reaches up and places it on top as I clap like a idiot that it's finally done.

"I love you so so much Luhan" he hugs me as I snuggle into his chest "I love you too". Pulling away I grab the tree skirt and place it along the bottom of the tree along with some Christmas decorations as he gets on his knees to help me before sitting on the floor. "Your beautiful you know that" he says making me look up at him as I fix the last decoration.

"I know my baby you tell me everyday" I move over and kiss his cheek as he looks up the tree. "Are you ok Sehun?" I move closer as he pulls me into him making me sit with my back to him as he cuddles me. "I am more then ok beautiful don't you worry" he keeps looking up at the tree making me try see what he is looking at but I can't see anything so I sit up. "Wanna do presents now or Christmas morning" I ask him with the biggest smile on my face wondering what he got me.

"Well I can't remember where I put yours" he says while getting up from the floor putting all the empty Christmas decoration boxes into one large box. "That's ok" I tell him feeling deflated. Did he not try look for it earlier.

"Maybe it's in the kitchen" he winks at me as I realise he is messing so I hurry to the kitchen looking for a present. "Maybe it's on the balcony" he says making me rush outside checking around the fire but no nothing. I check all over before falling on the sofa. "I give up" I try catch my breath as he sits beside me. "Check around the tree" he kisses my cheek as I get up and look around the base of the tree to find nothing. "This is so not fair" I pretend to cry out making him laugh. "Baby just look" he says softly and I search the tree till my heart skips a beat. "No no it can't be" I turn to face him as I cover my mouth. "Have you found it" he says making me nod and reach up towards the decoration Cece and lay gave us and there hanging on the branch next to it is a beautiful most stunning ring I have ever seen. I begin to cry knowing what that is. I can't even take it off the tree I am crying so much.

"Here baby" he says lifting it off the tree branch and holding it out to me as he drops to one knee. "Luhan sweetheart will you do the honour of being my husband for the rest of our lives?" he says making me burst out crying happy tears as I tremble holding out my hand to him "Yes, oh my god yes" I wipe my tears as he takes the ribbon from it and slides it down the finger of my shaking hand. "Sehun are you sure" I look at the ring and then him as he just laughs. "Of course I'm sure" he stands up and leans lower so I can kiss him before I look back at the ring. "This is the best Christmas I have ever had and you didn't realise you hung it on the tree as you where singing your heart out he smiles before grabbing two glasses and pouring out some champagne. " I can't believe I didn't notice it but wait before we have that I want to give you my gift". I reach behind the cushion on the chair and pull out the little box and hand it to him as he puts the glasses down.

Standing right in front of the Christmas tree with his Santa hat on and his deer pj bottoms he opens the box and pulls out the Christmas bauble. "Awww that's cute My first Christmas 2020" he reads it and looks at me " the dates wrong baby should it not read 2019" he says before looking back at it. "It's not take the little card out" I watch as he hangs the bauble from his finger and opens the card before looking at me. "Baby are you serious" he looks back at the card and back at me again. "Yes I am" I wipe my tear away as he hurries towards me.

"We are having a baby" he looks into my eyes as my tears fall down my cheeks. "Yes by Christmas 2020 we will have a little one helping us do the tree" I watch as he begins to cry before pulling me into his naked chest. "Wait how far along are you?" he searches my eyes for answers before dropping to his knees touching my stomach. " I am two and a half months pregnant" I tell him as he lifts up my top and kisses my naked stomach. "Hey little one in there, it's me daddy oh my god your mommy kept this a big secret alright" he looks up at me as I hug his head that's at my bump.

"Does Cece and lay know?" he asks as I shake my head. "Nobody knows just me you and the doctor" he hugs me again before getting up from his knees. "I can't get over this wow we are going to be parents" he hugs me and kisses me again not letting me go. "What made you check if your where pregnant only some men can get pregnant" I can't help but laugh at his cuteness as I sit on the sofa. "I felt very unwell in work one day and I don't mean to be disgusting but my pee was a different colour and had a strange smell to it. So like people of today I checked my symptoms online and what came up was male pregnancy I laughed when I read it but decided to go visit my doctor anyway to make sure I didn't have a kidney infection. I told him what I seen on line jokingly and he asked me to pee on a stick so I did and here we are". I watch as he keeps staring into my eyes with such love that I let a little tear out again. "I haven't ruined us have I?" I cautiously ask him as he sits beside me. "Please don't ever say that, you have ruined nothing and last time I checked it took two of us to make a baby. You have just helped us have a family of our own. You and your special body that only what 1 out of 50 men can do" he smiles making me giggle "I guess I am special" I wipe a tear away as he takes the bauble from his hand kisses it and places it on tree before sitting back beside me.

"Are you happy?" I ask him as he pulls me into his embrace as we lay on the sofa with just the twinkling lights of the Christmas tree showing. "I am more then happy words can't describe how I feel but one thing I know this has been the best Christmas I have ever had" he lifts my hand and kisses the ring he placed only a few minutes ago. "It the best Christmas for now, next Christmas we will have this little one" I take his hand and place it on my stomach as I lean up to kiss him.

"I love you Luhan thank you for making me the luckiest man alive"

"Your welcome" I reply as he looks at me and starts to tickle me "Hey cheeky, I say something nice and you say your welcome come here" he pulls me closer and kisses me with passion. "I love you Sehun with all my heart and soul thank you for getting on that plane that day you have made my life so worth living" I let a tear fall from my eye as he smiles "I need to get better at my compliments" he laughs before kissing me again ever so softly as I let out a little moan.

Closing my eyes and feeling one hand on my stomach as his other hand on my cheek as we kiss I know in my heart I made the right choice of being with Sehun he might be my boss but soon he will be my husband and the father of our child. People might say I trapped him because of his money but I don't care what people think of me and Sehun has helped me with that fear.

As I lay here in his arms I wonder will I tell him we are having twins as there is another box still behind the cushion or will I wait a few more seconds. Pulling away from his kiss I look up into his eyes as he moves the hair from my eyes. "You ok?" he asks me as I whisper "No I do have another gift for you it's behind the cushion" he gets up and heads to the other chair and pulls another box out the same as the one before.

Looking at me he reads the bauble " it's my first Christmas too" I cover my mouth from laughing as he looks at the first bauble on the tree and back at the one in his hand. "Wait" he reads them both again and looks at me. "Twins?" he questions me as I nod. "Yes" I laugh as he takes the card and looks at me before hanging up the bauble next to the first one. "Come here" I hold out my arms as he begins to cry happy tears. "Wait" he grabs all the cushions and checks behind them all making me burst out laughing "there isn't anymore". He joins me on the sofa sitting beside me as I lay on my back. "You have two babies in there, you are some amazing human being" he leans forward and kisses me before kissing my stomach "Sorry baby number two I didn't know you where in there also, here are kisses for you" he smothers my stomach in kisses making me laugh at his cuteness. "I do have one more thing for the both of us" I get up from the sofa and pull a sealed envelope out of my case and return to sit beside him.

"What is this?" he asks putting one arm around me. "This is a scan picture of both out babies, I haven't seen it, when I got the scan done I told the doctor I didn't want to see or hear them yet without you so he turned the screen away and turned down the volume". I take out the card and a DVD falls out making me look at him as he hurries over towards the TV turning it on as I pass him the DVD as we both sit on the rug in front of the TV like too excited children. Popping the DVD in he presses play.

On the screen we can see a split screen with baby one on top and baby two on the bottom. I can't control my emotions as I start to cry as I feel him pull me close to him as he turns up the sound hearing their little heart beats. The screen then moves to just baby number one and spends some time there, then moves to baby number two so we can see them both separately before the screen splits to them both again.

"Oh man, I am so overcome with emotions like oh my god you really have made this the best Christmas" he kisses my head as we continue to watch our babies on the screen as I rub my stomach being so happy I didn't see this without him that day in the doctors.

"Its like you knew and that's why you asked me to marry you" I say as he turns his head to look at me so fast. "Firstly how would I have known and secondly I would marry you babies or no babies because I want to be with you and only you for the rest of my life" he says as I cry letting my emotions take over as he picks me up off the floor and holds me tight. We sway to the music playing sharing a kiss or two late into the night not wanting the night to end.

Hopefully 2020 will be our year with two babies on the way. I should ring and tell Cece and Lay but right now I just want to be here with my man and babies and enjoy our first Christmas.

The End 

❤️C ❤️

** _Love Cclay2020 _ **

_ **I loved writing this so thank you for reading it and all your comments ** _


End file.
